Alternate Universe
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! Sort of AUWhat if Tsuzuki and Muraki switched places but they still acted like themselves? How would that change the story line? MurxHisxTsu Love Triangle Yaoi and Shounenai
1. Nagasaki Pt 1

Alternate Universe

Summary: Sort of AU-What if Tsuzuki and Muraki switched places but they still acted like themselves? How would that change the story line? MurxHisxTsu Love Triangle Yaoi and Shounen-ai

PS: This is based on the first three story lines of the Nagasaki, Devil's Trill, and the Ship arc. Then after that it won't follow the Kyoto arc or the Gensoukai or Kurosaki arc. Most of it is going to be based on the episodes instead of the books considering I don't own any of the books! Anyways enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters and a few words that you will recognize and some of the storyline. That is all.

Chapter 1

_In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. Within that judgment bureau of the ministry is the summons department, whose charge is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world. Special retrieval agents of the summons department are also known as Shinigami or Guardians of Death!_

* * *

It was a quiet night. The skies were a deep blue with the full moon shining in all its glory over the earth. A woman in her early twenties walked along the quiet streets. Her heels clicking along the pavement shattering the silence of the air. It had been another day of work she was determined to get back home and sleep to handle the next day. She paid no heed and just continued walking.

She stopped silently as a tall shadow loomed over her, formed by the moon's light. She looked up to see a woman with very pale skin and long white platinum hair.

She never got the chance to scream.

* * *

A man in white entered the office. They were all waiting for him. Despite the fact everyone thought he was creepy enough with that creepy expression on his face. He couldn't even smile without creeping someone out. Without further ado he took his seat as Seiichiro Tatsumi, the bureau's own secretary, began the mission briefing.

The brown haired secretary examined the other before beginning.

"There's been another string of strange, bizarre murders. Naturally this case has been assigned to us dealing with the supernatural. The victims have puncture wounds on their necks. Though there are no suspects it seemed to have been done by a vampire," he began then looked towards the platinum haired shinigami, "It is in your district Muraki. No personal games this time."

The man in white, now known as Muraki, spoke.

"Ah yes, the small district with so many problems. I assure you Tatsumi-san there will be no mishaps. Is that all?" Muraki asked standing up getting ready to leave. Personally he didn't like these meetings, considering how he seemed to know it all.

"We got you a partner," Chief Konoe said, "We told him you'd meet him at the restaurant."

"Kaicho, I thought we made an exception with the partner rule."

"Word from above told me to assign you one seeing your record. In the meantime Gushoshin will go with you."

* * *

Muraki walked along the streets with Gushoshin beside him explaining mission details. Lucky there wasn't a lot of people so they wouldn't talk about a UFC (Unidentified Flying Chicken) gaining them attention. It was unusually quiet considering that it probably wasn't rush hour.

A scream echoed across the empty street breaking them from the talk. Muraki immediately reacted by chasing the woman that passed by after examining the dead body from the alley she came from. Either she was the victim or maybe the culprit he didn't know. He followed as he was led to a church. The streets were deserted. It was quiet. Too quiet.

There, at the steps of the church, a man in ebony trench coat walking towards the sanctuary. Muraki's lips curled up into a wicked smile. He knew exactly who was behind this case. He walked over to the bottom of the steps.

"My, my Tsuzuki-san, up to no good again I see?" he spoke making the man turned around to look down at him. The violet eyes stared at him with an iniquitous gleam in them.

"I see you aren't either. What brings you to this holy sanctuary? Obviously you're buying yourself into heaven," the man, Tsuzuki, said.

"I'm hurt, you think I would sink to such cheap tricks? I have better things to do."

"And what would that be?" Tsuzuki asked curious though obviously knowing the answer already.

"Catching your charge. Where is she?" Muraki asked serious.

"I'm sorry, I believe I cannot discharge such confidential information. But I know you'll find out soon. Don't you have a partner to get to?" Tsuzuki finished walking back into the church. Muraki sighed.

"Muraki!" the Gushoshin's squeaky voice, scolded him, interrupted his thinking. He turned to see the UFC beside him.

"I lost her. Let's go, we don't want to keep the other waiting."

* * *

Tsuzuki waited till they continued walking away from the church he was currently occupying. His eyes held amusement in them.

"You can come out now Maria," he said as a normal looking woman came out from behind the pillar. Her hair was long red-brown color and brown eyes wearing Chinese style clothing. "Thanks for your help." He said.

"Anytime. I am repaying you for restoring me back to life. But did I really need to kill all those people?" she spoke.

"I just wanted to stir up the ministry. I wanted to continue this cat and mouse game. I seem to have found the perfect prey." Tsuzuki tossed her a picture. She caught it in her hands. There was a picture of a boy. He had green eyes, blond hair, and skin to die for.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"You like keeping secrets."

"It's in my nature."

* * *

Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant. There was no one but a boy? Girl? Waiting at the front.

Element of surprise is in order?

Of course. The boy/girl looked exquisite just from behind. He wondered what he/she really looked from the front. His footsteps were light assuring that the boy/girl didn't hear him. As he was a foot away a gun was immediately pointed at him. He held his hands up in surrender while smiling disarmingly at the boy/girl. He took a good look. It was not what he expected.

His eyes held surprise of recognition before he completely shielded it away. Well it looks like this wouldn't be another botch of boring cases after all. Turns out it was a one hundred percent boy standing there. The blond hair and green eyes with that fair skin. Like a doll. This was definitely a surprise.

Muraki smirked before disappearing, surprising the victim. He seized the boy from behind, grabbing his wrists and taking the gun from the hand. He locked the boy's hands in front of him with his free hand while the other held the gun. He twirled it before placing it against the boy's neck. He whispered in the boy's ear.

"This is a rather dangerous toy for a kid," Muraki said.

The boy tensed under his hold. He could've sworn he was shaking scared. Since it was a free moment he decided to enjoy it a little more.

"A pretty boy such as yourself shouldn't wander these streets alone especially near these alleyways. You never know what could happen."

He began to trace his finger along the neckline of the shirt. He remembered that very night. Yes, sweet memories.

"Muraki!"

Ah the second time his fun was interrupted again. At least it wasn't as annoying as the other brother. He sighed releasing the boy and dropping it in the kid's hand. Usually enough there was Gushoshin standing, well flying there. The chicken had its arms crossed with a frown. You couldn't tell unless you looked at the eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gushoshin asked.

"It was in my direction first." Muraki responded. It was the truth.

"Well I see you both already met. Meet your partner."

They both looked in surprise at that.

* * *

It was silent in the table except for the idle chatter and the clinking of silverware on plate around the room. Gushoshin was rather enjoying itself with some beer? Ah whatever. Muraki could tell that the kid was still a bit angry about the earlier display. So he never said anything. The Gushoshin scolded him softly to say something.

"My name is Muraki Kazutaka. And you are?" Muraki began.

"Kurosaki Hisoka," the boy said coldly. Obviously he was still angry about earlier.

"No need to be so cold. You know it was only a joke."

"Hn."

"So how'd you die?"

"Muraki!" Gushoshin scolded.

"An illness." Hisoka merely answered as if it was nothing.

"I see."

* * *

Muraki scanned through the files trying to note where he'd seen that woman before, ignoring the Gushoshin typing away at its special laptop. She looked very familiar. Coming up with nothing he sighed and glanced at the boy sleeping on his bed of his apartment. He walked over, glancing down at the sleeping form. His hand brushed the hair from the boy's face. It was funny that he'd meet him here. Though why the kid accepted a job at this age doing dirty work was beyond him. But there was the lingering thought that it had something to do with him.

"Don't worry my beautiful marionette, he won't take you away from me."

He said caressing the temple and cheek before turning away, shutting his eyes in a relaxed manner.

He took the remote and flipped to the news channel. It spoke something about a music festival. They did a close up of the singer. At first he shook it off but then noticed a faint detail. He found her.

Tsuzuki sure knew how to pick them.

TBC

Kinshin: Another poor attempt at an YnM fic. Well I hope you people like. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Like it? Review! No Flames!


	2. Nagasaki Pt 2

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

DarkSapphireDragon: The bad guy here is Tsuzuki and Muraki's the good guy since they switched places. And it's basically gonna be based on a bit of both the anime and manga. Hope that answers your questions!

unspoiled rini: Glad you like!

yaoi-hunter: Thanks!

katariun: I hope this chapter is long enough!

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: That sucks getting band. Hope you're able to upload them again.

RuByMoOn17: Thanks!

Unclear Destiny: Here's the rest of it!

Liliath: Glad you think so! About that raping part I'll have it by the next chapter.

dream-eater-is-hungry: I know, it's kinda hard picturing Tsuzuki as the bad guy. I really gotta work on that part. Thanks!

ObsidianPortrait : Thank you!

panatlantic: Thanks!

Chapter 2

Hisoka clutched his head as a headache came on. Even after sleeping last night of a hangover it seemed to still be present. He groaned in mental pain.

"What a beautiful day, ne bouya?" Muraki's taunting voice jammed through his induced haze. He glared once at the platinum-haired man before shutting his eyes completely. A few seconds later he felt something cool touching his forehead. He looked up to see the other shinigami holding an ice pack on his head. He muttered thanks and took the place of the hand. Hisoka shakily stood up as his headache began to settle. He began to follow the platinum haired shinigami. He didn't know where they were going just that he was following.

Muraki glanced back a few times to see the kid following him. Just like he predicted. He led them in front of a TV broadcasting station. The teen looked up wondering what they were doing there.

"A broadcasting station?" Hisoka asked.

"Our suspect is in there," Muraki answered taking out a photo and tossing it to the blond. Hisoka examined the picture looking slightly surprised.

"Maria Wong?"

"Yes. Lets go."

They disappeared into the massive building.

* * *

They walked around the building invisible. They reached the required floor reappearing before looking around for the singer's room. Muraki calmly sauntered over to the door and opened it slightly before letting the light fall in. It was almost dark had it not been the light from the hallway.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Maria's voice came from behind them. The two shinigami turned around to glance at her. She was pretty normal. Of course the person next to you might as well be your enemy. Hisoka sensed no malice yet there was one lingering somewhere in the background. Someone else was there too. "Please come in. I'm sure you came to see me ne?" she said before going inside and closing the door after them. They sat in the couch provided. Hisoka stayed a distance away from the other shinigami. That was very understandable.

Maria poured them each a cup of tea.

"Is there something else?" she asked nicely. She is the host.

"Of course. Where's your manager?" Muraki asked calmly drinking his cup of tea. He noticed that Hisoka never touched his. The kid looked at it like it had poison. Most likely it does. Maria noticed.

"You do not like tea?" She asked Hisoka to avoid the real question at hand.

"I'm not thirsty," Hisoka responded coldly as his usual self. He did notice something strange about his cup of tea. He picked it up from catching her thoughts. Plus he was paranoid with another person besides the three of them in the room. Sinister intent was at play.

"Do you know where he is?" Muraki asked one more time. He was getting impatient.

"I'm right here doctor. It's been awhile." Came Tsuzuki's voice from behind a curtain. He walked towards them and sat in the seat nearest to Hisoka who tried not to show that he was slowing inching his way towards the middle. He didn't like the lustful yet very happy, giddy look he was getting from the violet-eyed man. He didn't look that much of a girl did he? He stiffened as he was pulled back and was leaning against someone's chest. His eyes caught sight of white and immediately knew who it was. The 'doctor' held no place for struggling so he was forced to stay there.

"Who's this Muraki-sensei? Your new patient?" Tsuzuki asked acting like a complete good guy. He did look the part and had the personality with it, compared to Muraki… Eh? They both are evildoers anyways. Well until Muraki was sentenced to probation. He was forced to work in the shinigami business.

"Yes Tsuzuki-san, just today, his parents sent him to me after three years in the hospital of a high fever," Muraki responded knowing full well what happened. Hisoka stayed still not knowing how the doctor even got a hold of that information. He was told it was all a secret sides Tatsumi and Konoe. "It seems we have to get going. Nice to meet you Maria and nice to see you again Tsuzuki-san. We have to leave." Muraki stated dragging Hisoka gently out of there.

"Well Maria what do you think?" Tsuzuki asked while taking a sip of the tea that was supposed to be for Hisoka, who smartly didn't take the bait. Nothing could harm Tsuzuki anyways; his body was virtually indestructible.

"I like him. Though I wish he did drink the tea, it would've been much more easier." She stated sighing in fake sadness.

"Aw, don't be so gloom Maria. C'mon let's go eat some cake, my treat." Tsuzuki said catching her hand and taking them to the street.

"Tsuzuki-san, you and your sweet tooth. But what about the boy?"

"Oh don't worry about that Maria. Muraki will do all the work for us without even knowing it." She sighed.

"Lazy as ever."

* * *

It was briefing time. Tatsumi gave small talk about the case. Maria Wong was already dead. She was more like a zombie in control of herself. Seeing as how the beckoner let her talk of her own free will. That was why they couldn't pin the violet-eyed shikigami controller for anything these past few years.

Hisoka was tired of this seeing how everyone was just talking and having a good time eating. He stood up and walked towards the door. It was silent and nerving feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Bouya, where are you going?" Muraki asked.

"No where." Hisoka responded exiting the room.

Muraki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

Tatsumi glanced once at the door as Muraki left a few moments later after Kurosaki-kun did. As much as he didn't like that partnership he couldn't disagree as the orders were from above. He turned to Konoe.

"Konoe, I don't think it was such a good idea pairing Kurosaki-kun with him," Tatsumi voiced out.

"Yes, I don't like it either but we have to follow orders. But keep an eye on them incase he tries something."

* * *

Hisoka looked around. His footsteps feather weight as he made his way to the library of records. Usually he'd just go and read a book but there was something he needed to find out for himself. Some personal information. He was greeted with two UFCs when he entered. They said his name in unison.

"Hisoka-san," they said. Hisoka just stared in mild surprise and confusion.

"Oh, this is my twin brother, Gushoshin," the one in blue stated.

"Twins?"

* * *

Muraki casually walked around the bureau. He was looking for his partner. He knew in the depths of his mind that the kid had no intention of going back to wherever he stayed. It was plainly obvious. Using his 'connection' with the boy his body was leading him towards the library. And that's where he'll go.

* * *

Hisoka walked along the hallway towards the bureau's restricted section. It seemed pretty long as he took short strides to the door. Though he wasn't thinking about it. Finally he reached his destination and grasped the doorknob. Before he could turn it he gasped in pain clutching his hands on his temples.

Images of that night flashed through his head. The stabbing of the woman, the shaded red scenery from the moon, and being chased and pushed to the ground. He recoiled a bit and leaned himself on the wall and made another vein attempt to open the door again even with this headache.

"Thought I might find you here," came Muraki's voice. Hisoka turned around and shielded his emotions and leaned against the door for support after the nasty after images of his prolonging death. He could hear the other man's footsteps coming closer. "This doesn't seem like nowhere." Muraki finished as he placed his hands on either side of Hisoka's face blocking any means of escape. Hisoka glanced up looking at the man's silver eye noting that it was familiar. The other was covered by bangs. He could feel the darkness seeping through his mind like a plague. It was threatening to take over his mind slipping him into oblivion but it didn't happen no matter how much he craved it. The pain, he couldn't take.

"You shouldn't be here bouya. Just like you to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: That seemed like a good place to stop. I hope that satisfies you readers. I just hope that I didn't ruin your interests yet.

Review! No Flames! C+C appreciated!


	3. Nagasaki Pt 3

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Weird Aly Evil: Thanks!

Liliath: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: That's great! Can't wait!

Vain: Yes, I know I need one. And I'm trying to look for one just can't find one yet. I'll try. Hope I have less typos and grammatic mistakes in this chapter.

Thisbe: That's not such a bad idea. Hm...

RuByMoOn17: I will. I have some Muraki-Tsuzuki interactions here.

Jollyolly: There will be Muraki-Tsuzuki interactions in the future. I assure you.

DarkSapphireDragon: In the tea there was some kind of sleeping draught in it or something of that sort.

Chapter 3

"You shouldn't be here bouya. Just like you to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Muraki began. Hisoka tried to back up and bury himself against the wood door. He wanted to pass out from the flashes of images that were coming to him of that night. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Under the cheery tree of that beautiful night."

"What cheery tree?"

"So you're still under the spell I put you in even after my death."

"Spell?"

"More like a trance. I never thought I'd get a chance to do this again."

"What are you-" Hisoka was cut off as the former doctor's hand touched his forehead making images of that night appear more clearly. He wasn't aware if he screamed or not but he was in agonizing, unbearable pain. His mind was begging it to be stopped. But he remembered. The woman was stabbed, he witnessed it and glanced at the murderer who was dressed in white yet wasn't separate from the red hue. Platinum hair and pale white skin was a way to describe the man who killed the woman. His face turned and he gasped.

It was he.

Oh god it was him.

The scene played the rest of it. He was cursed; the marks burned along his skin. He could feel it. He thought he would be able to get rid of it after his death. When it was over his eyes snapped open staring fearfully at the platinum-haired man in front of him. He froze as a hand rested along the side of his face while the fingers caressed his skin.

"Remember me now bouya?" Muraki asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You. It was you that-" Hisoka began but was cut off as lips were placed over his in a rough bruising one. The former doctor left no room for struggling. His hands were held back when he attempted to get his murderer off him. He stood back and let the former doctor have his way with him. Fortunately for him Muraki pulled back.

"Lets finish this somewhere more private." Muraki stated before making them both disappear.

X

Hisoka stumbled back and fell onto something soft. It was a bed. He didn't like this at all. He tried to scurry out of it but it was too late. His murderer climbed on top of him. He had no way of escape. The platinum-haired shinigami grasped his hand while tying it with a rope to the bedpost. Hisoka struggled best he could to get out but Muraki was stronger than he was. It had been proven before. There was no escape.

He could feel the overwhelming darkness with the former doctor's touch. He just wanted to be unconscious for it all but he knew 'He' wouldn't allow that. His beautiful emerald eyes were shut tightly trying so hard to not see and maybe not feel if he couldn't see. Cold lips began kissing along his neck making him shudder on contact. A warm breath brushed his ear.

"See bouya? I could've done this then killed you but…a beautiful boy such as yourself deserved a pretty death. When I love something I make a special effort. But now…is a different matter. We're playing a game called keep away and you, my doll, are what I'm going to keep from 'him'." Muraki whispered to him. Hisoka shuddered before voicing his own question.

"What are you talking about?" he asked shakily not liking his position and what his partner just stated.

"It isn't important. Right now you should be worrying more about yourself." Before Hisoka could respond lips were crushed on his brutally. He could feel the dark lust within the man above him. He wanted out now. But he could do nothing but endure it.

Then the doorbell rang. Muraki stopped his ministrations, luckily for him, and stood up. Hisoka sighed mentally in relief. Muraki walked out of the room. He tugged on his restraint. He used his free hand to try to untie it but it was fruitless because he needed his other hand to do it. Thus he couldn't get out. He waited for the inevitable.

X

Muraki strutted towards the door. Whoever interrupted his fun was really going to be scared to death. Opening the door he stared. There at his front door was Tsuzuki, his rival in this game. The violet-eyed man held a smile to his face. Just like Tsuzuki to interrupt a good opportunity.

"Excuse me, did I interrupt something?" Tsuzuki stated in false sincerity.

"Unfortunately you did Tsuzuki-san. Now is this important that you decided to visit me?" Muraki asked amused.

"No reason. I just disturbed you from doing something I'm supposed to be doing. By the way, shouldn't you be watching your partner? You never know what could happen in this part of town."

Muraki was internally surprised and rushed towards the room where he left Hisoka. The boy was not there. He noticed the window open. He knew that the kid couldn't have escaped. The doorbell was a distraction. He smiled in mirth. Tsuzuki was taking this competition to the max. It would most certainly be enjoyable. Turning around he saw Tsuzuki enter leaning against the frame of the open door.

"What do you want for him?" Muraki asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I caught him so he belongs to me. If you can, try and take him away from me." Tsuzuki stated standing next to him enough to be considered intimate. He noticed a look. "Don't be jealous Muraki you should know I always have time for you. After all, we have an eternity to look forward to. Until then, enjoy the game." Tsuzuki stated joyously before disappearing. That man was too happy for his own good. Muraki chuckled. Now he really had to work. He closed the window and smiled.

Tomorrow night was a full moon.

Tomorrow night would be one hell of a show.

X

Voices.

They were ringing in his ear. He wished they'd be quiet. Now they were whispers.

Hisoka groggily woke up blinking his eyes into concentration. He tried to wipe the sleep out of his eyes but found that he couldn't move his hands. That was not good. His vision came into focus and saw the ropes tying his hands together along with the bedpost. He wondered what the hell was it with evil people and bondage? It was so unoriginal. Well, at least the accommodations were okay.

Looking around he saw that he was in a nicely furnished room. On the couch was the brown-haired man from before. He was Tsuzuki or someone? Luckily enough the man was asleep. Hisoka figured he could just teleport out of there. Then he wondered why didn't he think of it before. But when he tried it he was recoiled and prevented from doing so. He still felt the aftershocks. That meant teleporting was out of the question. If he couldn't use any powers then he wasn't able to get out. Now he just had to wait. He was shocked as a body latched on to him from behind. He could feel happiness and something dark lingering there.

"You're awake! Yay!" Came the voice of Tsuzuki's happy-go-lucky tone. Hisoka rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Baka!" he yelled seeing as how he was getting a headache with the contact. Tsuzuki whimpered turning into his inu form still latching on Hisoka.

"Don't hurt me Hisoka-chan. I was just trying to be nice. 'Whimper' 'whimper'."

"Baka. Get off me."

He wondered if this was a conspiracy against him. When he felt the older man snuggling against his back he grimaced.

"You're comfortable."

This really was a conspiracy against him.

X

Muraki heedlessly walked around Nagasaki. He wasn't going anywhere in particular. After all he was looking for his partner and he already knew where he'd be. He tried so hard to not smash the window of a bakery that he passed. Tsuzuki never really got on his nerves but he wondered what this one is about now. People should know, the reason he's dead was because he lost against Tsuzuki in a battle and couldn't get out in time like he's supposed to, so he died. Such a tragedy but that's life.

Paying attention to his surroundings he tried to pinpoint where the boy was. Glancing up he noticed a hotel about fifty stories high. On about the fifteenth floor he saw through the opening of the red drapes Tsuzuki's laughing violet eyes looking down at him before the window was covered.

Now he knew where to go he just had to wait for tonight.

X

Hisoka really hated his life, no scratch that afterlife. The first few days, and already he's in the arms of a psychopath. He wondered what bothered everyone to go crazy. This brown-haired lovable, dark, twisted, happy psycho was driving him to the edge. His limbs flailed trying to subdue the older man from doing anything to him like what Muraki planned to do. How did he get stuck into these situations? It was like he was a magnet for this kind of thing.

Tsuzuki had a hard time trying to pin the kid down to the bed. He probably should've kept him tied up. Figuring that to be a good option, he grabbed the rope again and tied Hisoka's hands together. Finally he settled a little. He brushed his forehead with a sound of relief. This kid could pack a punch. But since he was beautiful enough he'd let it go. Unfortunately his thought didn't go unnoticed.

Hisoka blushed catching that. Him and his blush reflexes.

"Get off!" Hisoka shouted to get the man's attention seeing he was going off in la-la land. Tsuzuki stared in complete fake confusion.

"I can't!" Tsuzuki stated happily with a smile on his face. You can see a stress mark on Hisoka's forehead if you look closely enough. "See, Maria isn't here, I have nothing else to do, and I can't leave you here by yourself because you might be bored."

_'And that would be a problem, why?' _Hisoka thought sarcastically. The twenty-six year old kept rambling. He was tempted to smack the brown-haired happy psycho. In fact, that sounded like a great idea. He swung his arm nailing Tsuzuki on the head making him fall to the ground. Hisoka quickly got up bolting for the door lucky enough to not have his feet tied together. He fumbled with the lock managing to get it open. But before he could get out, he was pulled back with the door shutting in front of him. A hand was dragging him by his collar. Damn, just when he was about to—

"Tsk, that wasn't very nice. Here I am being a nice host and you're running out on me. I thought a boy coming from a well known family would have better manners."

X

It finally reached twilight. They were meeting in a secure place that was abandoned and people could care less if the building was completely destroyed.

Maria and Tsuzuki, who carried Hisoka over his shoulder, were walking towards the place since it was a short distance. Hisoka tried to be put down but the brown-haired happy psycho wouldn't let him. While they were walking Maria and Hisoka had a very interesting conversation. It went along these lines.

"Is he always this psychotic?"

"No, but beware when you mention sweets or if he's on sugar high."

"I can hear you, you know."

X

Muraki patiently waited for the three to arrive. He checked his watch about every five minutes because they were running late. Either Tsuzuki spotted a bakery shop or Hisoka was giving him a difficult time. Sure enough, five minutes later they came in with Tsuzuki munching merrily on a donut, very typical of him.

"You're late," Muraki stated brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"No I'm not. You're just early," Tsuzuki responded. If anyone knew him as well as Muraki did, this man is never on time.

"Oh Tsuzuki-san, you and your tardiness. It's going to be the end of you one of these days."

"You're just looking for an excuse to punish me."

"My, my Tsuzuki-san, is that a come on?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

Maria and Hisoka stared bored. They just couldn't get to fight already. Hisoka was already done untying himself from the ropes and had nothing else to do while the two continued bickering while flirting. After another five minutes he began to walk towards the exit along with Maria.

"Hey kid how about some Italian?" she asked.

"Sure." Hisoka responded. Before they could even exit a dragon blocked their exit roaring and biting back at them. They turned around to glare at the two rivals. Their mirrored expressions saying 'Get on with it'.

Seconds later the explosions started.

You all could conclude what happen there.

X

Konoe slammed the files on his desk. The case was resolved but not without some heavy damages. The building, especially, that no one cared about went up in smoke thus they have to pay for damages. And Tatsumi, our ever-lovable penny-pincher, would see that to be paid in full from someone's paycheck. Plus the damages from Watari's last explosion hadn't been paid off yet.

X

It was raining. The drops fell heavily on him. Hisoka looked up to the sky in deep thought. He wasn't worried about the fact he could still catch a cold even if he was dead. He was thinking about yesterday about what…his murderer had said.

"He is my doll Tsuzuki-san. You can't take him away from me and manage to get away with it. He's mine, he'll always be."

God it sounded like he was property or something.

Lost in more thought he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. He was rather surprised when an opening of an umbrella sounded from behind him. He looked up showing minimal surprise that his murderer was standing behind him. Offering Muraki a glare, he turned around and faced away.

"You could catch a cold out here bouya. I thought you were leaving?" Muraki asked.

"Hn. I decided not to," Hisoka answered a bit coldly.

Muraki smiled slightly and wrapped around his partner's shoulder. Hisoka was tense. Knowing he was stepping over boundaries, he didn't care. The kid wouldn't be able to harm him.

"That means I get to patch things up with you."

Hisoka shrugged the former doctor's arm off while giving a warning glare.

"No funny business. I haven't forgiven you yet."

"Of course. Let's go."

"Where?"

"To eat."

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yes, I know I'm a bad writer. I could've added the fight scene but I didn't think of one. But this isn't the end. It'll continue for a while. I hope you haven't lost interest! Thanks for the reviews they keep me motivated!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. King of Swords Pt 1

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Liliath: Thank you! I have to agree Muraki and bondage does go together.

Jollyolly: I'll try with the longer chapters. I think this one's a little short. But Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: I've updated! Thanks!

RuByMoOn17: Here's more!

ThisbeCeyx: I'll try to add fighting scense next time no matter how horrible the explanations would be. But anwyays Thanks! Update on your story soon!

q32: Yes, I'm going through the arcs. I'll have the one with the Devil's Trill after this one since I couldn't come up with ideas. But I'll try! Thanks!

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: That's true! Thanks!

Remorseful Youth: I'm also a major MurakixHisoka fan. But there's not much people who write about it. Hisoka hasn't forgiven Muraki just yet. Though maybe later. I'm glad you like!Thanks!

A/N: For the sake of updating, I decided to do the King of Swords arc first before the Devil's Trill so this will come first since I'm typing them both at the same time, this chapter was finished first. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

_In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. Within that judgment bureau of the ministry is the summons department, whose charge is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world. Special retrieval agents of the summons department are also known as Shinigami or Guardians of Death!_

X-

It was another perfect day, another perfect spring. Silence was placed all over Meifu, the land of eternal spring.

Muraki had the urge to pull out a cigarette. Old habits die hard. Though Watari, local scientist, had been trying to make him quit with this special liquid. But every time something didn't happen the blond looked defeated and just went back to the lab. Muraki swore that he was probably being a guinea pig for the scientist. Oh well, at least he wasn't feeling out of the ordinary yet.

He glanced over at his partner. He did have to admit. Hisoka is a beautiful boy. He could understand Tsuzuki's infatuation with the boy. He wasn't going to go there yet. He still has yet to gain the kid's trust. It'll be very hard though because he was probably still wary of him. So challenging yet fun. He did enjoy this game. His eyes glanced at the clock. It was lunch. He was about to ask Hisoka out to lunch but the Gushoshin appeared.

"Muraki-san, Hisoka-san, Konoe-kaicho wants to see you both." Gushoshin said before flying away to the library. They both stood, heading towards the chief's office.

X-

"A cruise?" Muraki asked surprised. Tatsumi usually wouldn't spend for this type of thing especially this expensive cruise ship.

"Don't worry, this is not a paid vacation. Since you know these owners and are available, you both will investigate this case. The missing people were all passengers on this ship," Tatsumi explained the catch.

"What ship might that be?"

"The Queen Camellia."

X-

"Doctor!"

Muraki and Hisoka turned around at the shocked voice. Sure enough a teenage girl was heading for them. Hisoka, who didn't know her, decided to forget about it and walk off looking for whatever clues he could find. Before he could go very far he was pulled back.

"Be careful out there, bouya, you never know what could happen on a haunted ship like this. Don't go anywhere private," Muraki whispered to him before letting him go. Hisoka stared incredulously then walked off to leave Muraki to deal with the girl, Tsubaki, the owner's daughter. The doctor knew something he didn't. Ship haunted? Oh, please.

X-

Hisoka walked aimlessly around. He let down part of his shields to catch glimpses of any sign of what was happening around here. So far he got nothing. He wondered why he was supposed to pose as Muraki's assistant. He didn't have a clue about anything related to medicine. He sighed.

Scanning around he saw a familiar mop of brown hair and groaned. He just had to be here. Quickly he tried to blend in the crowd before he was spotted but fate seemed to be against him today.

"Hisoka-chan!"

Hisoka froze in his place. He was spotted. He could feel eyes on him and the other person who just glomped him in front of the crowd. If only he could strangle the stupid, happy psycho puppy. It was none other than Tsuzuki who just came and hugged him from behind. Just great. He had two perverts to deal with on this ship: Muraki's plots to get them to let bygones be bygones and Tsuzuki's infatuation. Boy, did he have a handful.

He sent a glare to the crowd making them scurry back to what they were doing. He then turned his glare on the happy puppy.

"What are you doing here?" Hisoka asked sternly. Tsuzuki beamed.

"Maria," he answered pointing to the stage where she was singing. She saw them and waved giving him a wink. Hisoka groaned. Now he had to deal with them. At least Maria wasn't so bad. He could actually have a normal conversation. It was then he realized Tsuzuki still had his arm around him. With his hand he began swatting away at the 'fly'. He wasn't trying to kill it but if it came to that we're sure that Tsuzuki could survive a few swats.

Tsuzuki still didn't go away. Okay so he tried going away. Hisoka began walking. Still Tsuzuki followed. Hisoka paused. You can see a stress mark forming on his temple.

"Hey, why do you have marks on your temples?" Tsuzuki asked curiously. Hisoka turned to glare at him.

"Do you mind?" he stated. Tsuzuki just beamed and shook his head 'no'.

"I'm fine."

Hisoka threw his hands up in frustration making Tsuzuki back away, finally. He then stomped angrily back to 'his and Muraki's' room. Tatsumi was such a cheapskate. Tsuzuki just stared in confusion.

X-

Muraki walked around the ship looking for Hisoka. He didn't bother thinking about checking the room so he wandered for about an hour or so. After a few more minutes he gave up and finally remembered the room. Thus, he went on towards the cabins.

Just as he arrived he bumped into Tsuzuki who was headed his way. They met up where the door had just opened revealing Hisoka and Maria about to exit. God knows they were having a very normal conversation. But the two rivals weren't paying attention to them. They just decided to throw as many flirty insults at the other. It usually began like this.

"Tsuzuki-san, it's been awhile. Here I thought you finally died and gone back to hell as you are his right hand man," Muraki said.

"I did but he let me come back because you'd miss me too much," Tsuzuki responded.

"Oh, you got me there, Tsuzuki-san."

"Yeah but he said he couldn't wait for you. As much as doth protest too much he didn't give in."

"Your charms aren't working anymore."

"Don't be jealous just because I'm so attractive."

"Oh yes, your sex appeal is very charming. Tell me, who could resist your charms?"

"That'd be kind of hard to think of-"

"I can," Hisoka stated in between their talk and walked past Tsuzuki to get to the upper deck. Hisoka was kind of getting tired of them. Their bickering was grating on his nerves. He wondered if they liked each other so much why don't they just get it over with and confess. Grumbling something under his breath, he just continued walking not bother to look back.

"You two," Maria began, "He'd probably end up in a ward just because of what you're doing. Lucky enough I saved him from jumping out the window." She finished and ran up towards Hisoka to catch up to him. After all they never got their Italian so they're making it up. They both stared in complete confusion.

"You still haven't made things up with him. It's no wonder he avoids you like the plague. Oh well, makes my job much easier," Tsuzuki said before happily walking back up to the deck. He threw the doctor an evil smirk and continued on. Muraki sighed before entering his room. He needed to plan something. If he played his cards right then it would all be okay.

X-

Hisoka rubbed his forehead to ease his headache. He was around minds and emotions were coming at him a mile a minute. He wondered why everyone thought too much. Maria went back to the stage as they requested her again leaving him alone to fend for himself against lecherous people. Their thoughts were so unbearable. He wanted to leave.

Then he felt it: this emotion of complete and utter happiness with a deep darkness lingering there.

He groaned in annoyance. Why is it that he was always around?

"Hisoka-chan! What are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Maria?' Tsuzuki asked draping an arm across his shoulder. Hisoka wasn't aware that he let out a soft growl. Well the only good thing about this was that with contact he only felt Tsuzuki's emotions and everyone else's just disappeared. Same with Muraki who kept it blank like nothingness, so that was all he felt. He pointed towards the stage where Maria was performing again. Tsuzuki accepted.

"Well, while we're here, why don't I give you a tour," Tsuzuki stated pulling Hisoka up.

"No thank you," Hisoka said attempting to get free from Tsuzuki's grasp.

"But I insist."

Hisoka had no choice but to follow seeing how Tsuzuki dragged him by his wrist, which was impossible to pry himself. They stopped on the sides looking inconspicuous. Hisoka planned to escape but the older man had a good grip on him. He opted to stay and listen at what he had to say. Though he did wonder where Muraki went. Usually his 'murderer' would come and bail him out of this but not today, it seems.

"Hey, see him over there?" Tsuzuki asked pointing to an old man who was sitting by a very beautiful woman, "he's a politician named Wakabayashi, the woman next to him is rumored to be his mistress the actress Houjo. And when you trail to the left across the room I'm sure you've meet Kakyoin, the owner of this ship and his daughter, Tsubaki. You better be careful around them, they're very shady characters." Tsuzuki explained. "Well that's the end of our tour. If you want more information please ask the doctor he'll be able to fill you in more. I'll be seeing you again soon." He stated happily, giving Hisoka a kiss on the cheek before disappearing. Hisoka narrowly missed him before he disappeared.

He fumed in anger. Then he groaned in pain softly at the intense emotions coming through to him from all angles. He forgot about that. Not wanting to stay longer he walked back. He stopped as he bumped into someone. There was a small screech before someone falling to the ground. He looked to see the girl Tsubaki that fell to the ground. She looked up at him saying to help. He grumbled something before picking up the flower and handing it over to her. She said her thanks and he nodded in recognition. He walked away before he could drown in some of her memories and emotions, he didn't want to know what the doctor had done at all. First he needed to know what the hell was going on.

He entered their room. He saw Muraki examining something from, what he guessed, the Gushoshin's laptop. He strutted over and slammed his hands on the table. Muraki looked up with an amused smile at him. Hisoka just glared as usual.

"Is there something you need bouya?" Muraki asked. Hisoka didn't bother on the 'kid' part.

"I need you to tell me what the hell is going on," Hisoka answered sternly.

Muraki stood up. Hisoka backed away a little crossing his arms across his chest awaiting some answers. He was rather surprised when Muraki steered him over to the bed. He didn't like this one bit. Before he could protest he was pushed down with Muraki pinning him there. Not intimately mind you. Hisoka struggled as memories of that night the doctor pushed him down came to his mind. Muraki quickly subdued him.

"Sleep bouya. We need to be ready for tonight and tomorrow. Sleep," Muraki stated slipping in with him and wrapping an arm around him. Hisoka stiffened. Although the comfort was welcome, he didn't like it.

"What are you—" Hisoka began.

"Shh, sleep and know that you will not be plagued by nightmares tonight."

Hisoka felt his eyelids dropping, falling to Muraki's spell. He soon fell asleep.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well that took a while for me to get but I'm working on it. It took me a while to figure out what the others that were killed to put them in. That was kind of tuff. Thanks for your reviews they help me get motivated!

Review! No flames! C+C accepted.


	5. King of Swords Pt 2

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: It sucks when you can't concentrate sometimes. Heh, my mom thinks I'm too dark too.

xangel of death sarah: Thanks!

Jollyolly: No I don't think you're the only MurTsu fan here. Sorry I can't make them have so much interaction in this chapter. But the good part will be later!

Venedy: Thanks!

ThisbeCeyx: Well I hope you update soon on your story!

Liliath: I'm trying to make it as long as I can. I hope this is long enough.

RuByMoOn17: I'm trying! But I need to figure out the right scenes for them. There will be more later on though.

DarkSapphireDragon: I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!I will make that clear and that Muraki is posing as her doctor as he did in the series. She dies anyway.

BlackWolf22: Thanks!

zadet: I know I need one. I'm looking for one now! But thanks glad you think it's interesting!

Chapter 5

Three people were in a room. You could peer in, at the slightly open door, of the conversation.

"That's difficult Wakabayashi-san. I can't do it," the voice of Kakyoin filtered through.

"Can't do it? This ship belongs to you. I know what you do with this ship. It would be troublesome if I reveal it. The next game. Understand?" Wakabayashi finished before getting up and exiting.

"…"

X-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream echoed through the VIP section of the ship. This startled Hisoka out of bed as it woke him up. He realized that he was alone, which was good. He quickly stood up got prepped hurriedly before rushing out of the room. A small crowd was around a room. The only one who seemed to be missing was Wakabayashi. Cursing his short height he couldn't see anything. Finally when it cleared for him he was taken back.

There in the room was Wakabayashi sitting with his eyes wide open. He held a lit candle in his hands while blood was around him.

His heart had been ripped out.

X-

All the VIPs were waiting in the lobby room. They were waiting for the autopsy that Muraki was going to give. He is Tsubaki's doctor after all. He soon came in a few minutes later glancing at the crowd before looking at the clipboard.

"The time of death was approximately between 3 and 4 am. There were traces of strychnine in the body. He was dead before his heart was taken out," Muraki said. "Therefore Wakabayashi was killed. By someone amongst us."

"Sensei!" Piped up Tsubaki's voice in shock.

"What do you mean!" Came Houjo's voice.

"This place is restricted to the VIPs. None of the regulars could even come in with strict security here," Tsuzuki said seriously. He was actually interested in this particular case. For once he didn't know about it. He usually knew some fishy business around wherever he stayed assuring himself that the shinigami would be there preferably Hisoka.

"True. Security has been questioned since last night's party until this morning. No one has entered in this floor. We're in the middle of the ocean and no one can enter from outside. Isn't it natural to assume the culprit is someone from this floor?" Muraki voiced.

"Well it's obvious the culprit is the owner," Houjo spoke up.

"Why would I do this knowing I'd be the one accused," Kakyoin defended.

"I know you wanted to break ties with Wakabayashi."

"Enough, my father wouldn't do anything like that!" Tsubaki fought back. Everyone became silent.

"Even so, we know that it could be anyone. We can never be too careful."

X-

"What do you think bouya?" Muraki asked Hisoka who was settling a couple feet from him.

"I think you know exactly what's going on," Hisoka responded turning to face his partner with a glare before looking straight ahead. Muraki turned his head in fake curiosity looking at Hisoka.

"Now why do you immediately accuse me of knowing something?" Hisoka softly huffed in annoyance.

"Because, I can tell." Muraki smirked and placed a hand on Hisoka's cheek. He avoided the piercing silver gaze that he felt were laughing at him in amusement.

"Now, now bouya, peeking when you're not supposed to. That empathy of yours is going to get you into real trouble one day. But…I've already showed you didn't I?"

Hisoka swung his hand; an attempt to hit the other but it was seized and held behind him with the other's arm around him. He tried with his free hand but the same thing happened. It looked like he was being embraced with his hands behind him so his body was pressed up against his partner's. Unfortunately for him there was no one else around since they were all downstairs. He struggled fruitlessly as the other man wouldn't release him. He hated it when he mentioned about that night or made suggestions about it.

"My, my you have quite the temper. But I guess…that anger makes you feel human doesn't it?" Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise as Muraki whispered that part to him, "It lets you know that you're not feeling someone else's emotions, right? Believe me bouya you can't beat me. I'm stronger than you and I have so much control over you. Besides, a copy can't beat the original. In other words, you're a replica of me, and nothing more my beautiful marionette. I have my reasons in keeping you alive. You, after all, lure him to me like a worm on a hook. When I get my revenge, I won't need you anymore. Don't get too comfortable. But I can never get enough of your screams. Do you have nightmares often…about that night?" Muraki finished before placing his lips over his in a rough unyielding kiss. Hisoka tried avoiding it but was held in place. Any contact with the outdated doctor was pure torture. It felt like spiders were crawling up his skin, darkness was threatening to take over.

"Raping your patients again doctor? Isn't that a crime?" Saved by the violet-eyed nemesis. Muraki pulled away and they both stared at Tsuzuki who was standing there leaning casually against the railing. "I feel very offended by the 'worm on the hook' comment. You're making me feel like a dumb fish."

"Tsuzuki-san, I can't say I'm not pleased to see you again. It's been awhile," Muraki responded.

"Flattered. How about a hand of poker?"

"Oh? And what's the prize?"

"I get the kid. If you win you can have him and you wont get in trouble with Enma for loosing one of his rare shinigamis. So…what'd you say sensei? Up to the challenge?"

"Of course Tsuzuki-san. I can never refuse a challenge from you. But it's such a shame that we don't get to bet for that fine body of yours."

X-

Hisoka sat grudgingly in the chair provided for him. Unluckily enough that he didn't get a chance to escape. He attempted the first time the former doctor said 'yes' but he was caught immediately. But he wasn't tied up. This would've been a good opportunity had he not been put on the other side of the table away from the door. If he tried to escape it would've been fruitless, as one would've subdued him easily. He hated this body. Forever sixteen looking didn't seem so promising.

He glanced at the two 'supposed enemies'. They were in that evil smile phase of trying to outmaneuver the other. He knew those two were lovers before but had kept that rivalry to some extent of who can do the most damage. He figured Tsuzuki would've just won that competition immediately with just one shikigami. After all back in Nagasaki, it was Tsuzuki's firebird that had beaten Muraki, but he was able to escape getting him out also.

The dealer dealt out the cards. Surprisingly no words of love or enmity escaped the lips of the two competitors.

"Please place your bets," the dealer said. Tsuzuki placed his down as Muraki raised him and called.

"Hm, Tsuzuki-san, you seem to know nothing about this case. I bet you're very curious," Muraki spoke, amusement shined in his eyes.

"It seems you've read my mind. Taking lessons?" Tsuzuki retorted.

"No, your expression gave it away. After all you're a very easy person to read, right bouya?"

Hisoka didn't answer the question.

"Please show your cards," the dealer's voice sounded in their conversation.

"Maybe after this hand you can hand over the microchip that Wakabayashi had, Tsuzuki-san, you're tampering with evidence," Muraki said before laying out his hand. He had a full house, kings. Tsuzuki looked defeated as he only had a pair. He fished something out of his pocket throwing it towards his rival.

"Well maybe next time. After all we do have an eternity, don't we?" Tsuzuki said cryptically before standing and walking out of the room.

Hisoka, was to say, relieved at this but then the fear came back with his partner still there. He hastily stood up walking towards the door. But he was pulled back with an arm around his waist holding him in place. He didn't bother escaping as he stayed still fearing what the doctor planned to do with him. Muraki sensed his fear and he relished it for the moment. Then he took Hisoka's hand and placed the little chip into it.

"Get Gushoshin to look into that. When you find what you're looking for meet me there. Don't wait up, you should get some sleep bouya, your skin is looking very pale. You might pass out from exhaustion," Muraki whispered in his ear prior to letting him go. Hisoka stumbled out of his grip and out of the room hurriedly.

X-

Muraki registered his own room. No one in the real world knew of his death so his account and practice in Tokyo were still going on as if he was actually there. Since there seemed to be more missions concerning his district he mostly had to do them and cancel patients unless they were deemed to the extreme importance. Well he needed to place his plan into action. So he fell to sleep.

X-

Hisoka sighed into the night air of the ocean sea. His eyes closed in leisure that the small windy breeze provided for him. His hands held onto the railing as he slightly leaned over the edge. Gushoshin was looking into the microchip that Wakabayashi had. Since it was well encrypted he walked outside for a bit of fresh air. It'd take some time.

His thoughts have been scrambled recently. Really, it felt as if his murderer was taking over his life, well afterlife. He thought of what the doctor said. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. He was scared everything was going to happen again. Hisoka was really grateful that Tsuzuki intervened even if he is the 'enemy'. Though he may act like a goofball he was pretty powerful and smart when he wants to be. He was just stuck in the middle.

Hisoka shivered at that thought. He almost screamed as a hand landed softly on his shoulder barely tapping him. He whipped around quickly not thinking to use his empathy to see who it was but was rather surprised when his eyes met a dark red. He sighed in relief. It was just Muraki's patient, Tsubaki-hime, is what they all call her.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asked a bit teasingly. Hisoka blushed a little and shook his head after regaining his composure.

"No I thought you were someone else." Hisoka answered before turning back to face the ocean. Tsubaki stood beside him.

There was a long pause.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tsubaki spoke.

"Yeah," Hisoka responded not really paying attention.

"So what are you to the doctor?" she asked. He thought he caught a little bit of jealousy in the tone but brushed it aside.

"I'm one of his patients that he's paid to take care of." He mentally cursed, he was supposed to say assistant. Damn he got confused. But he couldn't correct it as the words had slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh, well I'm Tsubaki, but call me Tsubaki-hime." She extended her hand to shake.

"Hisoka." He grasped the hand and paused for a moment. He felt her emotions. She loved the doctor and was infatuated with him very much. Though he wished to crush the good doctor's image he couldn't. He understood why she would be jealous. She saw them when Muraki was harassing him earlier. "Don't worry, I have no interest in the doctor," Hisoka said before looking back out at the ocean.

"How did you…"

"The tone of your voice, it sounded jealous and I just made assumptions from there," he explained. He didn't want her to know about his empathy. The words of Muraki came back to him.

_"It makes you feel human doesn't it?" _

He shook his head and forced it at the back of his mind. He'd deal with it later. Soon enough the two began talking about everything and nothing. Later Hisoka walked her to her room.

"You take care of yourself," he said as she stepped in the doorway.

"I will," she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And the door shut.

Hisoka calmly walked towards the room he was staying in. He sighed that he finally gets a chance to lie down and rest. He reached the room to see Gushoshin still looking upon the files.

"Oh, hello Hisoka-san," Gushoshin said. Hisoka just nodded and walked towards the bed. He closed his eyes immediately giving into his body's weakened state and slept.

X-

Hisoka woke the next day with the incessant knocking. He groaned in annoyance and just covered the blanket over his head to drown out the noise. He was grateful when the knocking awakened him from a nightmare. When it still continued and the person wouldn't get a clue to stop he stood up and answered it. He was rather surprised at the scared and frightened Tsubaki.

"Have you seen Sensei? He didn't come to check on me this morning. I'm really worried." Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Did you check his room?" Hisoka asked knowing the doctor picked another room to stay in. She shook her head and headed towards the room with Hisoka following behind.

Tsubaki arrived before he did. She let out a shrill scream and fainted to the floor. Hisoka came in a few seconds later to see her on the floor. He rushed over and knelt picking her up and cradling her form. He shook her a little, calling her name to see if she was still alive. The steady rising and falling of the chest assured him that she was still alive. He could hear footsteps rushing towards this room. No doubt people heard the scream. He looked around the room wondering what caused Tsubaki's horror. He could've used his empathy but he didn't like what extras came with it. His eyes landed on the bed and his eyes widened at the sight.

Muraki was murdered.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the lengthy update. My mind was on blank. I'm still looking for a beta reader. If anyone's interested plz e-mail me or if you know anyone and tell them to e-mail me! I would appreciate it. Thanks for your visits!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	6. King of Swords Pt 3

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Remorseful Youth: That okay. There'll be the Tsuoka love around here. Thanks!

Liliath: Glad that last chapter was long enough. I don't know about this one though but I'm trying. Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: Oh yes. Tsuzuki will try something! Thanks!

southpark: I love that pairing too. And there will be more fights between Tsuzuki and Muraki. Thanks!

Jollyolly: Yes more interaction between Muraki and Tsuzuki will come up. I'll keep doing the banter. I seem to like it there. Thanks!

RuByMoOn17: They will be there soon! Thanks!

Chapter 6

Hisoka sat by Tsubaki's bedside, keeping her company in case she woke up. His mind was far away. Muraki's sudden murder invaded his mind like the plague. He knew that he wasn't dead. He was sure that wasn't enough blood to kill him. Shinigami do die of blood loss.

He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard a faint whimper coming from the girl sleeping on the bed. She kept mumbling in her endorsed sleep. Her limbs began to move as she thrashed from a nightmare. Hisoka quickly stood up, his radar sending him warning signals. He didn't get away fast enough as her hand grasped his by accident, squeezing it tightly. He became sucked into her dreams experiencing them as his own.

_Tsubaki was a little girl. She coughed and seemed to have a heart condition. She was in a decorative furnished room fit for a princess. She sat on the chair as her father introduced her to someone. A man in white stepped in._

_Eileen. _

_Muraki. _

_He was her new doctor. He saw the doctor's kindness towards her. He treated her as if she was a frail patient, him pouring to her every whim. Though that wasn't always the case. Then his death. She kept screaming for him. _

_Then roses blurred in his vision he couldn't stop his screams as he was back in reality. _

Hisoka collapsed right on the floor.

X-

Tsuzuki casually picked up the unconscious Hisoka, carrying him bridal style while whistling a little tune. He glanced at the occupant sleeping on the bed and just walked out. He'd just take the unresponsive shinigami to his room. He wouldn't mind.

His mind had been on the sudden 'death' of Muraki. He knew that the doctor was not dead. He already killed him. Muraki was planning something. What it was, he didn't know. All he had was Wakabayashi's microchip that he lost but regained since Maria found something.

He opened the door to the room carrying in Hisoka. He saw Maria and one of the flying chickens with clothes on named Gushoshin. The ministry was becoming creative, he thought. He saw the Gushoshin about to make a move from its laptop but Maria held it down. Obviously it was worried about Hisoka.

"Don't worry. Do what we ask and nothing will happen to him. Besides, it's not fun when he's asleep," Tsuzuki said, fixing the Gushoshin with a cold smile. His violet eyes twinkled in delight. The Gushoshin went back to work on the computer. Maria loosened her grip and sat on the other bed while Tsuzuki placed the package on his.

"You know he isn't going to be happy when he wakes up," Maria said filing her nails.

"I know. But the doctor would come back for him. He can't just leave him knowing that he'd immediately lie down and die. He hasn't avenged his death yet and has unfinished business. I know he's lingering around this ship somewhere or still resting pretending to be dead. After all, this is one big scheme of his."

X-

Houjo was next. She was found dead lying in her trunk, blindfolded and blood all over the floor and her. Then came Kakyion, who was driven to suicide. Tsubaki couldn't take it. She had run to her room crying thinking maybe she was going to be next. There was a thunderstorm outside with heavy rain. Luckily the ship wasn't tipping over. No one could turn back now. There was no owner and everyone important seemed to be dead. They had no choice but to head toward their destination.

In the chaos, Muraki's room was empty.

X-

Hisoka immediately sat up from another nightmare. He didn't notice, but he latched on to someone. The nightmares had started again. That meant Muraki was still alive. He could feel the curse marks burning his skin. God they hurt. He dreamt of the night four years ago. He wondered why the doctor wouldn't leave him alone. His eyes shut as his grip tightened on the white material he hung onto. It surprisingly felt warm.

"If I knew you liked me this much, I should've taken you earlier."

Hisoka snapped back to reality of his situation. He let go and stared at who spoke. He saw the smiling face of Tsuzuki who was probably enjoying his moment of shock. He quickly scrambled off the bed and looked around sharply. He saw the Gushoshin resting in front of the laptop. Most likely put through stress. Though he thought they didn't sleep at all.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He was doing research for us all night," Tsuzuki explained. He stood up walking over towards Hisoka who took a step back in caution. Who knew what his intensions were but he knew it wasn't good. He was counting on this to be over, which it wasn't. If he could he'd run. And that's what he's about to do. Immediately he bolted for the door. But struck out again as it was pushed closed and he was pulled back because of the arm that wrapped around his waist.

"Don't head off so fast. We're not even done here."

Tsuzuki dragged a struggling Hisoka back to the bed. He pushed him down and pinned him with his body hovering over his. Hisoka still struggled fruitlessly, giving Tsuzuki a hard time. Tsuzuki sighed softly before swooping down and giving Hisoka a kiss. Hisoka froze up and stared in shock. His struggles ceased and his mind began to process what was currently happening. When he came back to his senses by the lack of air, he started hitting the other man's chest with his fists. Tsuzuki pulled away feeling pressure in his chest and seized Hisoka's hands. He leaned in close pinning him with his body. He stared into endless green pools. With his free hand he stroked the soft skin.

"So beautiful," Tsuzuki said in a small whisper. He ran his fingers gently along his temple to his cheek just enjoying the feel of the smooth skin. Hisoka just stared in complete shock. The feelings he was getting from the other, it flowed into him as if they were his own. He could see Tsuzuki leaning in closer, almost as if he were about to kiss him again.

Before he could find out, heat and intense pain coursed through his body. He froze and screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the curse marks spring to life. His back arched in intense pain. He withered in agony. Tsuzuki immediately pulled away and still Hisoka didn't stop screaming. No one would come he had silenced the place with a bit of magic. '_So the doctor has an incredible hold on him. Didn't think he'd be able to do that,' _Tsuzuki thought. Muraki had stronger magic than when they had fought last time. It's a no wonder how Muraki escapes every time.

Tsuzuki took it upon himself to calm him down. But it didn't seem to work. After a while, Hisoka stopped and just lied there panting for breath as he was done screaming his lungs out. He rolled to the side and curled up into a ball facing away from Tsuzuki. He shivered hoping that the violet-eyed man would get the message and not touch him again. Obviously Muraki knew where he was, he couldn't think otherwise.

It hurt. Everything burned. He shut his eyes tightly hoping to quell some of the pain. He vaguely heard the door close behind him with a loud bang. His head hurt to bother wincing at the noise level. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Soon enough he fell into a deep sleep.

X-

The room was quiet. Its dull complexion complimented the atmosphere. The man picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello," came from the other line.

"Yes, Tatsumi-san. I request an immediate rescue. The boy and I would need to get out of here as quick as possible," Muraki spoke. He got the confirmation and hung up. A smirk slipped to his face.

X-

"Hisoka-san!"

"Hisoka-san!"

"Hisoka-san!"

Hisoka groggily woke up with the Gushoshin shaking and calling out his name in an annoying voice. Who said chickens can talk anyways? He slowly opened his eyes to have the Gushoshin staring at him. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead, trying to make himself aware of his surroundings. He blinked sleep out of his eyes a couple times before sitting up right. The Gushoshin moved a little to the side to give him some room.

He remembered. He was in Tsuzuki's room. Then the intense pain then passing out.

"Hisoka-san, look," Gushoshin said holding out a piece of printed paper of a boat, "it's a blueprint for the Queen Camellia. There's an X spot here at the bottom. We should leave before that man comes back," Gushoshin explained.

Hisoka couldn't have agreed more. He shakily stood up and assured the Gushoshin that he was fine before they continued. He pushed open the door only to be stopped.

Tsuzuki stood in front of them blocking their exit. A smile was on his face. Hisoka just glared before trying to go under the man's outstretched arm. But Tsuzuki was quicker and grabbed him around the waist, pushing his back to his chest and lifting Hisoka's feet from the ground. Tsuzuki quickly took the paper Hisoka held. He struggled but couldn't get out of the man's strong grip. Gushoshin couldn't do anything because Maria held it back. She told Gushoshin to immediately go back to JuOhCho.

"Now what do we have here," Tsuzuki said examining the paper curiously. It clicked to him immediately. Exactly what he was looking for. "Well, lets get going. I'm sure this would satisfy my curiosity when we get there." He began to walk, carrying Hisoka with him. Hisoka protested.

"Put me down!" he said trying to wriggle from Tsuzuki's hold. Tsuzuki just held on.

"I can't risk letting you faint again. You know it isn't good for your health."

Hisoka struggled for a little bit. Then he finally gave up knowing it was useless. Soon enough they were at the designated place. Tsuzuki glanced at the blueprint wondering where they should start looking. He started mumbling to himself.

"Let see…we should be about here. Hmm…maybe if we head that way…"

Tsuzuki began walking in a direction still carrying the reluctant Hisoka with him. He had to depend on the older man to not drop him. They made it to a dead end. Tsuzuki thought for a moment.

"Hmm…I was sure it was this way. Maybe I took a wrong turn."

"Baka! There must be a hidden door," Hisoka spoke up. He immediately regretted it.

"Wai! You're so smart Hisoka-chan!" Tsuzuki said affectionately and nuzzled Hisoka's cheek.

Hisoka grimaced then sighed in relief as Tsuzuki pulled away and began to kick at the door. It obviously sounded hollow. With his free hand, Tsuzuki tried to budge open the door. After some 'Tsuzuki power' it opened revealing a hidden room. The light was open revealing a table with surgery materials on the side. It was as if it was an operating table. At the side there were cases. Tsuzuki finally let Hisoka down and walked over to the shelves. He took a close look at the jars. His eyes didn't hold surprise. He figured it as such. These were organs from the human body. Now he knew the doctor's dirty secret and why he wanted to clean this up.

"Muraki is so creative. Didn't think he'd come up with this to lure me here." Tsuzuki said absent-mindedly.

Hisoka too glanced at the organs. He didn't know what to make of it. But he wasn't really thinking about that now since he couldn't sense anything. He couldn't even sense Tsuzuki's emotions and they should've been coming at him in waves right now. He heard running footsteps behind him and turned around, but it was too late, the knife was already stuck in his chest. It wouldn't kill him but he still felt the pain. His eyes widened in shock as he saw who had stabbed him.

"Tsubaki-hime?" he asked rhetorically. He fell to the ground as she took it out. He placed his hand over the wound to stop some bleeding. Tsuzuki just watched and smiled.

"Well now, what's a little girl like you doing here?" he asked casually.

"That's what I'd like to know," Tsubaki responded looking at both of them.

"Now that I have no answer to. But could you tell me your name?"

"I am Eeileen. Tsubaki's transplanted heart belongs to me."

"What!" came the outburst from Hisoka who was now standing with a healed wound. She narrowed her eyes.

"Looks like you're not dead yet. I have to kill you both now." She charged at them but Tsuzuki easily subdued her making her lose her weapon. She stumbled back a bit.

"So would you mind telling us what's going on?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You people are real slow." Tsubaki/Eileen pointed to the organs. "They used this ship to lure people. Then they cut them up and sell their pieces! Just like what they had done to me!" She sobbed a little before continuing. "They brought me into the ship. I was nothing but a poor girl selling flowers. Then I met Tsubaki offering her one. We became fast friends after that. She was going to leave for the trip. Then I was invited to stay with her. But they betrayed me! They tore me up and separated my pieces and other's into other people. They all deserved to feel it too!"

"Because of that you killed the owner and the others?"

"That's right: Wakabayashi because he was extorting Kakyoin; Muraki because he was the one who transplanted my heart; Houjo because she continued to extort Kakyoin; and Kakyoin making him believe he was next. Kakyoin was threatened by _that man,_ so he did the organ smuggling. He was being manipulated by the one and only closest person…"

A clap that echoed through the room interrupted her speech.

"Well done, you've figured it out."

They all looked towards the other exit to find Muraki alive and well leaning against the side of the door. An all-knowable smirk was on his face.

"Who are you people? Why can't you stay dead?" Tsubaki/Eileen said.

"I believe I'm not inclined to answer that. But I've got to say sorry it can't be the same for you." Muraki said pulling something from his pocket and a loud bang sounded out in the quiet room. Tsubaki/Eileen fell to the floor in a slow manner. Her chest rose up and down for a few seconds before it came to a complete stop. Muraki was revealed to be holding a gun. "Troublesome."

Hisoka ran to her side. Before he could reach her, Muraki pulled him away. He tried to free his arm but it was proven useless. He was being dragged away from the room.

"Come along bouya, we've got to get going. I've already closed up this case," Muraki said while still dragging him out.

Tsuzuki, not wanting to be left out, followed them.

"Muraki! Come back here!" he said running after the pair.

"Tsuzuki-san, I don't have the time to sit and tell you all the intimate details but if you want to know, I staged everything up. The owner wanted to save his daughter's life. So he organized this till he could find a suitable heart. It just happened to be Eileen. But after that, he wanted to call it off. I couldn't just let him be greedy. So I made him continue for I was the only one who had the medicine for his daughter."

'BOOM!'

"Well it looks like the fireworks has just begun."

They stood at the top waiting and staring the other down.

"This was supposed to lure you too but I figured I couldn't let this opportunity to clean it up go to waste. I'll have to catch you another time. I can't have JuOhCho nailing me with the evidence. It'll sink to the bottom of the ocean." Muraki said as he gripped Hisoka's skin pouring his darkness into him.

Hisoka realized what he was doing but tried enforcing his shields to keep him out. It didn't work and he succumbed to the darkness. Muraki caught him as he fell and carried him bridal style. The wind began to blow swiftly as the propellers of the incoming helicopter arrived.

"We'll meet again Tsuzuki-san, and when we do I'll bring to you sixteen dozen red roses for your grave." Muraki stated before hopping in the helicopter and flying away.

Tsuzuki looked towards the sky in deep thought. The explosions rang in his ears but he didn't bother to move. Maria came and pulled him out of his daydream. They ran ahead and disappeared into thin air right before the ship blew up for the last time and it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Muraki glanced down from the window. He smirked in satisfaction. Tatsumi, the pilot, noticed that but didn't take it into consideration. He was more worried about Hisoka and he wanted to know what went on down there. But he'd have to wait for he will read the report later.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well whatcha people think? I tried to balance everyone's wishes of the interactions between characters. I hope I'm doing my best. And the last part yes it is somehow relevant. Oh, the Devil's Trill will be saved as a finale for this fic so I'm going to continue with some of the manga bits because I have just got to put the others in. Wait for the New Years chapter! Anyways hope you liked!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	7. Devil's Trill Pt 1

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

J.J. Blue: Thank you!

Southpark: Yeah I do prefer the manga than the anime because it seems a bit rushed. MurxHis pair rocks!

Liliath: Thanks for the advice. Though I don't think I added a lot of feelings and thoughts into this chapter but I will next chapter.

DarkSapphireDragon: He's such a possessive person. It makes him a great bad/good guy. Sorry I couldn't do new years. I'll probably do that after this part ends.

Jollyolly: Thanks!

RuByMoOn17: I try!

: It's intersting when they are themselves. Makes it exciting.

Chapter 7

_In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. Within that judgment bureau of the ministry is the summons department, whose charge is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world. Special retrieval agents of the summons department are also known as Shinigami or Guardians of Death!_

X-

The room was white. The hospital, clean as it can be. The doctor began to unravel the bandages around the brown haired teen's head. The teen blinked for a while until he could focus. The doctor waved a hand in front of him.

"Can you see? Hijiri?" the doctor asked. The teen paused for a while.

"Ah yes, I can see," Hijiri said before looking around.

"Okay, look out the window. Can you see far?"

He saw outside two people who were looking directly at him. A teen that looked completely like him except for some color differences and a man in white. They looked so conspicuous. The doctor moved in past him blocking his path. As he looked out the window again, they were gone. He shrugged it off as his imagination.

"Hijiri?"

"Yes, I can."

"Hey, doctor?" Hijiri began.

"Yes?" the doctor answered.

"Do you know who the donor is? I'd like to thank them for donating their cornea." The doctor sighed.

"Hijiri, the man who donated it to you is already dead."

"But is there any other family member I can give thanks to?"

"There is one. His daughter Kazusa."

The doctor signed down where the daughter was staying at and handed it to the teen. Hijiri said his thanks and left.

X-

Hijiri walked around the place trying to see where the orphanage was. As he reached the front he was greeted by a nun.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Is Kazusa here?" Hijiri asked.

"Yes, come this way," she said and led him to the room. The nun knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a little girl with gold eyes and light brown hair.

"Yes? What is it?" the girl asked.

"This boy came to see you."

Hijiri bent down to her level and smiled.

"Hi my name is Hijiri."

"I'm Kazusa."

"I just wanted to give thanks to your father for donating his cornea so I could see again. But…I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Kazusa is fine, just fine. Come again Hi-chan, daddy also played the violin and is really good," she said because she noticed the violin he carried, "You'll let Kazusa hear your violin too okay?"

"Sure."

X-

Hijiri glanced at the outside of his window, the light of the moon semi-illuminating the room.

_After that, I couldn't help but feel bad._

His left eye became slitted. His chest tightened in pain.

_It was as if I was the one who killed Kazusa's father._

His eye began to bleed. Blood was pouring down his face. He couldn't help but let his dark emotions overwhelm him.

_That night, since I was born, I realized what a crime my existence was._

X-

Hijiri had a warm greeting by his friends. Though there was the occasional bully from one of the jealous pack. It was tiring. Lately he had been feeling strange. He couldn't describe it but it was since he had—

He clutched the left side of his face as he felt a burning sensation from his transplanted eye.

"Hey, Hijiri, you okay?" one of his friends asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache, that's all," Hijiri assured them.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse for some painkillers."

"Yeah."

Hijiri stood up and walked straight to the nurse's office. When he opened the door it was not what he expected. He saw a man with silver platinum hair and his silver eye visible wearing a lab coat; the ones doctors usually wear. The man turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have any painkillers? And what happened to the other doctor?" Hijiri asked.

"I'm just a substitute for the day. Here you go," he answered handing him a bottle of pills. Hijiri took a couple out and chugged them down.

"Thanks." He said before leaving the doctor alone.

_'Hm the resemblance is so uncanny,' _Muraki thought to himself as he placed the bottle back.

X-

"Fire! Fire!"

"I think it's coming from the music room."

"No, our violins!"

Hijiri stared in shock. This usually didn't happen everyday. The fire was taken care of. After school he walked back over to the orphanage.

"I'm sorry Kazusa. It seems that I can't keep my promise," Hijiri said sadly. "There was a fire at my school and burned down my violin. So I can't play like you wanted me to. It'll take me awhile to get use to another violin but that one was the only one I had."

Kazusa had a thoughtful look on her face. She then walked over to the closet dragging out a case. It was a violin case. She opened it.

"Here. It's my most precious treasure. This was my dad's violin. I want you to have it," she said looking at him. Hijiri looked over and had a strange sensation coming over him just looking at the violin. But he shoved those thoughts down.

"No I can't take it. It's yours," he said.

"It's okay Hi-chan, I'm giving it to you."

"Are you sure?"

Kazusa nodded.

X-

"NO! That's not how you do it. You're supposed to…" the teacher began scolding the unfortunate student. "Go sit down." The student was happy to comply.

"Sensei, how about making Hijiri play for us. After all he is a prodigy and should be able to get used to a new violin now right?" the jealous student, named who knows what because the author is too lazy to look up the name, said. Hijiri just looked in surprise when the teacher agreed so he picked up his violin and stood in front of the class.

He began to play.

Soon the haunting melody filled the class. Whispers were abound.

_"No way, impossible…" _

_"How can he have learned this in a short amount of time."_

_"That's the Devil's Trill!"_

Despite those voices, Hijiri kept playing. He had a trance like look in his eyes. A string snapped and nicked his cheek yet he didn't realize the blood flowing down from the cut.

"Minase! That's enough! Minase! Get a hold of yourself!"

X-

Hijiri unconsciously fingered the bandage over his cheek. He didn't know what had happened. It was just so sudden. He quickly stopped in he halls as it became quiet. Everyone was looking at him. He didn't like it. They looked at him as if he'd done something wrong. He looked towards the floor and began to walk forward as rumors reached his ears.

_"Did you hear?" _

_"He was playing the Devil's Trill even when he was cut."_

_"I bet he's possessed by the devil."_

X-

"A demon?" Muraki curiously asked, though he did know the answer to that already.

"Yeah, that's why there's a commotion going on in the school." one of the girls said.

"Of course, sensei, he was playing the Devil's Trill," another girl said.

"Rumor is he's possessed by a demon," the other girl said.

"Devil's Trill?" Muraki asked.

"It's a violin sonata composed by Taruteeni, he's Italian. They say he sold his soul to a demon to play it. Even professionals have a hard time playing that piece."

"Hm…"

X-

It'd been a bad day. Hijiri was avoided as rumors spread like a plague. Honestly, he wasn't comfortable all day. His friends avoided him like the rest of the school. He looked up reaching the orphanage again to visit Kazusa. There she was running around the grass with the nun watching her. Hijiri approached.

Kazusa had the same reaction as the rest of the school had. She hid behind the nun. Hijiri was baffled.

"Kazusa, what's wrong? It's Minase-san from before," the nun protested.

"No stay away from me," Kazusa said clutching tightly to the nun from behind. Hijiri stepped back in fear. He didn't know why.

Yet, Kazusa was the only one to see the evil dog from behind him.

X-

Hijiri approached the church. He could hear the scorns of the people, his friends, even Kazusa who were saying bad things. He couldn't deny them. He was being overpowered by the illusions. He didn't care. He dropped to his knees, a tear fell to his hand that was grasping a small dagger. Those biting words, he couldn't take any longer.

_I should've done this sooner since I felt the guilt of my existence…_

He picked up the dagger and sliced thorough his neck. Blood splashed and flowed around his lying body like a river.

X-

Hijiri blinked a couple of times as he woke. He grasped at his neck as things began to come back to him. He died? He noticed that there were sakura trees in full blossom outside. But he knew that it wasn't a possibility.

_'Sakura blossoms aren't supposed to bloom at this time of year,' _he thought.

"Am I in heaven?" he thought out loud.

"No, unfortunately this isn't heaven. Nor is it hell."

Hijiri turned to where the voices came from to see the doctor and his doppelganger standing at the door.

"We bid you welcome to EmMaCho, Minase Hijiri-kun," Muraki said walking further inside the room to sit on the chair next to the bed while Hisoka stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side.

"Who are you people? And what is this?" Hijiri questioned.

"We're not human, we're shinigami," Hisoka explained the rest to his clueless doppelganger.

"Your violin."

"What about it?"

"Long ago it was created by a crazy crafts man. It's said to be a cursed violin. Even if it created beautiful music it is said the demon's violin would suck out the player's soul." Hisoka explained.

"In the end, the person commits suicide like you did. It's killed many people and we received word that it was in Japan. The violin you received from Otonashi Kazusa is the one," Muraki said, "We were going to talk to Otonashi Tatsuya but he already died in an accident. We tried to talk to Kazusa but she wouldn't see us so we helped ourselves to his diary. With the sister's permission we borrowed it. If you follow the diary, it would explain why Otonashi Tatsuya had the violin in the first place."

"But it was just given to me. That's all I know. I'd like to go home now." Hijiri stated.

"You can't do that," Muraki responded.

"WHAT!"

"You are a valuable to this case. On your body is the contract the hidden key to our investigation."

"Otonashi's left cornea is where the contract was hidden according to his diary, is where the contract was sealed," Hisoka explained.

"Oh," Hijiri said.

"You're transplanted left cornea Hijiri. We need to examine your left eye. So we need to know what kind of deal Otonoashi made with the demon."

X-

"Sorry for dragging you into this Watari," Muraki said. Though he knew the scientist was bored out of his mind with a big yet quiet sector.

"Don't worry about it. I have nothing to do in my sector anyways. Ah ha, here we go. The contract, is says: The bearer of this contract, Otonashi Tatsuya, in order to become a violinist gives in exchange Kazusa." Watari explained.

"Why would he want Kazusa?" Hijiri asked.

"No idea, but because of the transplant, the contract still holds. As long as a cell of Otonashi Tatsuya stays alive the contract isn't fulfilled. That goes for the profit. Which means if the kid dies the contract is fulfilled."

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: I hope you people enjoyed this one. Everything's mostly the same except there's going to be a surprise twist later on. So the plot has to wait a while. Thanks for your reviews! They keep me going!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	8. Devil's Trill Pt 2

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: Yeah the idea of the haunted violin is pretty cool.

Southpark: There will be more!

Liliath: I did hate some of these parts too. I wish it happened a bit differently though.

RuByMoOn17: Yes, Tsuzuki is the surpirse guest!

Chapter 8

He begged.

He pleaded.

And he argued.

Finally, after much words being traded, Hijiri was able to go back to school. The shinigami stated that he needed to stay in this –Meifu – place. He didn't like being cooped up. It was boring.

So they let him go. He went to school like normal, some people avoided him but not as much as at the start. He walked to school alone. Mysterious things began to happen.

First was when this metal object almost crushed him while passing the construction site.

Second was in Gym when the basketball board intended to fall on him.

And third is when this car spiraled out of control trying to over run him.

Thus the shinigamis took action.

X-

Hijiri shuddered. He had urges. The violin, he couldn't stop thinking. He was itching to play. But they wouldn't let him near it. There had been three attempts on his life. At least Muraki saved him from them. He was at home with Hisoka who was making dinner while Muraki fetched Kazusa from the orphanage.

Watari was around too. He really was freaked out by the scientist but gave it no more thought. From what he heard he was just plain crazy. He sighed just working on the homework assigned to him. No use boring himself to death.

X-

Hisoka grumbled curses under his breath. He really hated the afterlife. His murderer practically ORDERED him to feed the house. But he gave the doctor a good glare at the housewife comment. Right now he was making sushi, tempura, and miso soup. He seriously needed a break.

X-

Muraki came back with Kazusa who was sleeping at the moment. He placed her on the couch with a blanket covering her. He immediately went to check on the others. As he walked into the kitchen he carried a camera. He had a feeling he was going to need pictures later on. He knew what kind of demon they were dealing with. He was going to need a bit of 'outside' help.

He strides into the kitchen, shielding himself of any emotion and thought that would give away what he was going to do. He saw Hisoka still cooking. Good, he wasn't too late, now to commence his plan into action.

"Bouya are you almost finished?" Muraki asked.

"Yeah, almost done," came the nonchalant reply. He saw that Hisoka was about to turn around carrying the platter when…

Snap!

Hisoka cringed from the light that flashed in his eyes. He almost toppled the dish he made. He growled in annoyance. He looked towards the doctor with an angry scowl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hisoka asked, peeved.

Snap!

"Hey, stop that!" Hisoka yelled. Muraki put the camera away into one of his coat pockets along with the two snap shots. "What are you going to do with those?" Hisoka asked cautiously since he didn't know what the doctor was using them for. Muraki was very good in shielding himself.

"Can't you tell bouya?" Muraki responded amused. He chuckled at the annoyed and angered look that flittered through those beautiful green eyes. "They are just souvenirs for this mission. No one but me would see those pictures." He assured Hisoka. He didn't buy it one bit but went with it. He picked up the platter he was carrying earlier when he was being taken snaps of, and carried it to the dining table.

Dinner was ready before the big finale.

X-

Hijiri stood on the stage. The lights were focused on him. There was no audience save for the shinigami and Kazusa. Watari held her in his arms as they watched Hijiri's private performance. Hisoka and Muraki were next to them awaiting the demon. They saw Hijiri hold his violin and as he placed his bow on the strings…the melody began to sound. It filled the room with extravagant sound.

As they predicted the shadows began to take form. There, from behind Hijiri, posed the Brigadier General of Makai, Saagatanas.

Before the demon could land a hand on Hijiri a shield surrounded him. Muraki took this opportunity to attack, blasting the demon back. It gave Hisoka and Watari a chance to take away Hijiri to safety while Muraki took care of the demon.

Soon enough the show was taken outside. Muraki alternated from shielding and attacking. While the demon just attacked and dodged. So far neither side seemed to slow. The others were on the ground watching the display. A shield protected them.

Back at the battlefield Muraki figured the demon to be one tricky bastard. He could barely land anything to harm it. Caught off guard, the demon latched onto his shoulder with his teeth. He hissed in pain. This is only a one chance that he ever did this. He growled in annoyance and created a pentagram. He summoned a monster that literally tore the demon to shreds from him. He knew of the demon's capabilities. He kept his wound open to weed out the parasite. He really didn't want to be possessed. It bugged him. He liked doing the possessing. Of course, that's a completely different matter.

Muraki landed right in front of the group. He didn't look the least bit exhausted. Watari sighed in relief.

"Well now that's over. Let me take a look," he said and literally ripped open Muraki's shirt. Hijiri and Hisoka's eyes bugged out and they covered Kazusa's eyes. She was too young for that. "That's good. There's no mark on you," Watari said concluding his sight seeing. Muraki quickly buttoned up his shirt before the twins pulled their hands away from Kazusa's eyes.

"Don't worry, that demon's parasite is dead. I killed it. Hijiri, why don't you stay with Kurosaki-kun for the rest of the week? Just to play it safe."

X-

Hijiri sighed at the plain place. He was back in Chijou after much coaxing from his arguments. He convinced the Shinigamis to let him handle it. He'd take care of it and he'd be able to fight it but then again they didn't do anything except let him go and he was forced to stay with his doppelganger. The doctor insisted on it.

But he compromised with them. He'd get to go out whenever he wanted. He was going to miss school for a little bit. He didn't mind much. After much contemplating, he followed Hisoka to his room. He didn't know how could someone live so plain. It was said that they really didn't get paid well. Though he didn't have to show it.

He thought of the plain white walls, white tiled floors, the shelves lined with books, the simple couch, with the single coffee table, and a couple of small indoor tree plants in the corner. Everything was so pristine. It was like a cell, though it was very clean. He wondered how could Hisoka live like this.

While he thought a lot he didn't notice Hisoka stopping. So he ran into him and stumbling back.

"Ack, sorry Hisoka," Hijiri apologized.

"It's fine. Here's your room," Hisoka stated frankly. He didn't waste time for small talk. Hijiri noticed.

"Thanks."

Hisoka nodded in acknowledgment before turning to walk into his own room. Hijiri sighed and thought, _'One week, how long am I going to survive this?' _

He dropped on the bed and looked towards the ceiling. He then turned on his side and closed his eyes for a moment. Many thoughts ran through his head. If the devil were out to kill him what would happen? What if Hisoka couldn't protect him? And as his last thought, he wondered how did Hisoka die?

He couldn't very well ask the shinigami that. He was sure that he'd be hit or something. He had noticed the intensity between him and his partner.

Well whatever it is he was just curious and it's just none of his business. Shrugging those thoughts off, he closed his eyes and slept.

X-

_He was here again, this dream. It started when he had his cornea transplant. _

_It always started out the same. The blood, the carnage… _

_It was just too much. He could hear the screams. He fell to his knees covering his hands over his ears tightly and shutting his eyes. He couldn't take it; he didn't want to see anymore. But he couldn't help but watch as someone kept killing them. He couldn't' tell who the people were it was just that the person had to murder someone. He could feel the overbearing urge of that darkness. It couldn't be helped. _

_"This is your future," a deep voice broke through the barrier of his dreams. He whipped around trying to find the source of the voice. But it seemed to ignore him and talked again. "Look ahead." _

_He looked ahead. This time the killer turned around and he gasped in surprise. _

_The killer was he. _

_"No that isn't true," he said in disbelief. _

_"No? Don't deny it. It's how you'll turn out. If you don't end the problem now, it will occur," the deep voice contradicted. "End it, you have to end it now." _

_"No, no, no, no, no…" _

X-

"GYAH!"

Hisoka bolted out of sleep. He sat up breathing harshly as he fought to calm his racing heart. Sweat trailed from his face. He ran his hand through his hair making them unstuck from his face. He had just woken up from a nightmare. But he knew it wasn't his. He just picked it up.

It was horrible. He couldn't get the gory images out of his head. He also felt like the victim as he felt their emotions. It was of fear and pain as the killer drove his knife down to kill them. Sadly enough, he was there too. But he was seeing through the eyes of someone else, someone who was watching from the sidelines.

When the killer turned, he saw himself. But not himself, it was someone else who had the same features as he did. He gasped in surprise.

Hijiri.

Quickly, he got up and rushed out of his room to the guest bedroom. He busted in and looked around to find Hijiri about to jump out the window. Since the doppelganger's back was to him he didn't notice the evil smirk flittered on his face.

"Hijiri!" Hisoka called out and rushed over to grab him from behind and pulled him away from the window.

Big mistake.

The second he came in contact with the brunette he immediately pulled back as the dark emotions seeped into him. Hisoka tried to gain control of himself, but the brunette kept getting closer. He stepped back closer to the wall.

"Stop it, stay where you are." Hisoka stated as he tried to get his vision back to normal. Things were a bit blurry at the moment.

"I got you were I want you shinigami," Hijiri stated. But was interlaced with some other voice he heard before.

Saagatanas.

"No, you're supposed to be gone," Hisoka, stated as he leaned against the wall for support.

"Your partner has been looking for me as we speak," he stepped closer, "Did you know why he told you to take Minase with you?"

Hisoka thought about it for a moment but he couldn't come up with anything. He was sure the possessed Hijiri would tell him. It was too late when he realized that the other was in front of him. He was too weak to fight back. The dark emptiness that seemed to stretch on was overwhelming him sending his empathy into overdrive. He could feel the hot breath along his cheek. It was an all too familiar setting, but he couldn't fight it off. He tried to push the other away despite his weak appearance.

"Because he was afraid that I would appear again. But he made a grave mistake…" he whispered to him, "He left you alone with me," he finished before catching the fainted shinigami.

"You poor sacrificial lamb."

X-

Muraki quickly entered the dimly lit office room. He was here on official business. He felt the bargaining materials in his coat pocket to make sure they were there before he continued with his plan. He approached the man who seemed to be sleeping on the chair behind the desk. When his footsteps sounded violet irises revealed themselves from the closed eyelids. A smirk was on the brown haired man's face.

"Well, Muraki what brings this unexpected visit?"

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well what does everyone think? Like the twist? Okay…anyways the next chapter is under construction. There's going to be more parts to this than original thought. Thanks for your reviews!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	9. Devil's Trill Pt 3

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Unclear Destiny: Glad u like!

DarkSapphireDragon: Yeah it is. But I didn't plan it that way. It just sorta came out that way. Thanks!

Liliath: Don't worry! Here's the next chapter!

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: Here's more!

Bo: You should see the series. Recommendable!

xangel of death sarah: I suck at reviews too! You're not the only one! Thanks!

Chapter 9

Muraki quickly entered the dimly lit office room. He was here on official business. He felt the bargaining materials in his coat pocket to make sure they were there before he continued with his plan. He approached the man who seemed to be sleeping on the chair behind the desk. When his footsteps sounded violet irises revealed themselves from the closed eyelids. A smirk was on the brown haired man's face.

"Well, Muraki what brings this unexpected visit?"

"This is strictly on business, Tsuzuki-san. I have something that would interest you or have something that would make you interested," Muraki explained as he watched the violet-eyed man's reaction. The brunette seemed to think for a moment.

"Hmm…I'm listening," Tsuzuki said.

X-

Hisoka groggily woke up. He felt worry and concern nearby. His vision was blurry. He blinked a few times before they were in focus. He saw Hijiri hovering over him with worry emitting from his doppelganger. He looked around to see that he was in Hijiri's room. How'd he get there he didn't know. He slowly sat up as to not get a headache. Hijiri sat back to give him space.

"How'd I get here?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know. I woke up to see you on the floor that's it," Hijiri stated while grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand and handing it to Hisoka so he could drink.

Hisoka took it and drank it down. He never did remember walking into Hijiri's room. It was impossible unless something blocked his memory. The only person he knew who could do that was Muraki. But he felt no traces of the doctor. Of course Muraki was good in covering his tracks. But still…

Muraki isn't as evil as before. Only when Tsuzuki was around. He'd been hoping that they could get over their issues so he wouldn't be in the middle of it. Hisoka shakily stood up with help from Hijiri who was practically carrying him on his side.

"Hisoka, you should rest a little bit. You don't really look so well," Hijiri suggested. Hisoka didn't listen. He kind of has that stubborn streak.

"I'm fine," Hisoka responded, pushing himself from his support. But he fell back on the bed. He felt unbearably weak.

He abhorred that feeling.

He forced himself to stand up, only to fall down again. Hijiri sighed at the display.

"Stay there, I'll make breakfast," he said heading for the door.

"There's nothing in the fridge to make breakfast with," Hisoka said.

"You don't eat?" Hijiri asked surprise. Though he knew shinigami didn't die of starvation.

"Of course I eat. I just need to get some groceries."

X-

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to track some demon, then you want me to kill it for something I would be interested in?" Tsuzuki concluded with Muraki's explanation.

"That's right," Muraki calmly responded. Tsuzuki leaned up to him with only a couple of inches in between their faces.

"And what exactly are you bargaining?"

"Let's see, in the off chance that you actually complete this task… I'll let you be with the boy for a day, plus an extra bonus. I'll even give you half of it right now."

Muraki fished in his pocket a photo he took earlier. Remember the kitchens? Anyways he held it off to the side while staring down at Tsuzuki who looked at him with the same stare as he reached for it. His violet eyes glanced at the photo. He chuckled a little at the idea.

"Doctor, you're very creative," Tsuzuki commented.

"Of course if the boy rejects you, which I'm sure he will, you'll have a picture to remember him by," Muraki said.

"So cruel, you're full of it." Tsuzuki murmured.

"I can't wait to get back at you," Muraki murmured against Tsuzuki's lips.

"You wish."

They closed the distance between their lips. They couldn't help but respond to the close intimacy of the atmosphere between them. It had only lasted for a few seconds when the door burst open.

"Tsuzuki!"

They two turned to the door to see Maria with a furious look on her face. Of course you would be too if you were sent on a wild goose chase by the one person that was using it to distract you from whatever business he was dealing with. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Did I come in a bad time?" she said.

"No, he was just leaving," Tsuzuki, said then turned to the doctor, "I'll see what I can do."

Muraki nodded and walked out. Maria looked at Tsuzuki disapprovingly. She glanced at the boxes in her hands. Tsuzuki noticed and his violet eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now, Maria there's no need for them to go to waste…" Tsuzuki said trying to not let her go through with what she was planning to do. Maria ignored him and the boxes hovered over the big empty trash bin. She taunted him by almost making it fall in. This time she let go.

"No Maria! Those are sweets!"

X-

Hisoka sighed tiredly. He was exhausted. Who would've thought that a human could have so much energy? Or maybe it was the fact that he was carrying a sleeping Kazusa? Either excuse, he was tired.

"Hey, so where are we going next?" Hijiri asked looking over the railing of where they were, near the flowing waters.

"You still want to go sightseeing?" Hisoka asked exasperated.

"Of course! There are so many things to see!"

Hisoka sighed at the statement. Right now he'd wish for any distraction at all. Kazusa was getting kind of heavy. Hijiri noticed and sighed. He finally realized how tired the other really was and wasn't up to exhausting the shinigami-look-a-like to sleep. Kazusa was already tired.

"Alright, lets go back. Maybe all three of us can eat someplace," Hijiri suggested before they walked out of the touring sight.

X-

This had been the fifth time this week. He didn't understand. Every time, each night, he wouldn't remember what had happened. There was that blank spot in his memory. But every time he woke up he was tired and exhausted as if he'd run a marathon non-stop. Hisoka didn't like it one bit. He just hoped that Muraki wasn't behind this. And again he found himself in the guest room. And he heard the same story from Hijiri every time.

He couldn't explain it. And Muraki has been suspiciously gone for the time being. He thought that he would be there to either check up on Hijiri or to annoy him.

Hisoka sighed. He stood up from the couch reading some book that he picked up off the shelf. He had nothing better to do since he can tell if Hijiri was in the house or not. And he wondered why it was so silent. Usually the TV would be on or something. Hisoka frowned and walked around the house for a little bit. He sensed something in the air.

It was too late when he sensed the presence behind him. He felt himself descend into darkness and found himself caught before he hit the ground.

At least they were thoughtful.

X-

"So Tsuzuki-san, you found him?" Muraki stated as they met in some secret, well not so secret meeting place.

"Of course, he thought he was tuff but I was able to spot him. He should be in this address right here," Tsuzuki stated handing Muraki a piece of paper with some address on it. He couldn't put his finger on it but the address looked very familiar. He was sure he'd been there before.

"So this is the place? Well Tsuzuki-san if you're right then I guess I'll give you your reward."

Muraki stood up and was about to leave before Tsuzuki stopped him.

"Hold on a minute doctor. I should go with you. I found this case of yours fascinating since it hasn't been on of yours recently."

"Of course, don't count on me to save you."

"You wish."

X-

Hisoka awoke from drips of water. It was getting annoying. He wondered who left the faucet on? His green eyes were unfocused making the surroundings blurred. He blinked repeatedly to focus. When he actually opened his eyes he found that he was overlooking a church. He was on the altar. He saw the rows of seats and the podium. But they were filled with dust and spider webs; it signified age. So this must've been abandoned.

When he tried to move, well…he just wanted to freaking scream!

He looked over to see that his arms were up and he was hung as if being crucified. Damn it all! He wanted to scream out loud. Now he tried to back up what happened yesterday or before he blanked out. All he remembered was hearing nothing then something came up behind him.

Hisoka knew that escaping was out of the question. His bounds were spelled and it trapped his shinigami powers and his own psychic blast. The only thing it didn't block was his empathy. He growled in annoyance. If this was another little spat between Muraki and Tsuzuki he was so going to kill them.

X-

Anyways, to our two rivals…

They arrived at the appointed address that Tsuzuki pointed out. Of course Muraki immediately recognized it as Hisoka's place. It was pretty obvious considering he'd been there before. Muraki was kind of mad if Tsuzuki was just doing this to spite him.

"Tsuzuki-san are you sure that this is the right place?" Muraki asked a bit sternly. Tsuzuki frowned.

"Of course it is. Don't doubt my abilities. Either I picked up a trace or it's in there," Tsuzuki responded. He walked up to the place and opened the door. It was silent and odd.

Muraki followed suit. He did notice the use of some demon magic. So Tsuzuki was right. He looked around looking for Hisoka but couldn't find his partner or Hijiri. Since Hijiri's soul hasn't made it to the bureau then that meant he was still alive. Now they had to look for them.

So they exited the house while Tsuzuki let out a tracing demon. All they had to do was wait.

X-

Hisoka glanced around for hours on end. He couldn't get out for the restrains were very tight. And he still didn't know who put him here. He tried to find traces with his empathy but couldn't for he only felt nothing. He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. He had no strength just staying there.

A few minutes later his head snapped up as the door creaked open. He winced at the light striking his eyes. The door closed immediately much to his relief. The footsteps were walking along the center. He hoped that it wasn't someone besides Tsuzuki or Muraki. Even if they were such bastards they were better than some other person. The candles that were lit didn't give much light so he couldn't see who it was until the person came close enough.

Hisoka's eyes widened at who approached. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead the other person decided to intrude.

"I see you're awake shinigami. Don't worry this experience for you would be over soon. You and that bothersome partner of yours."

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: I hope you people enjoyed this one. Sorry for the long delay. I was busy and my birthday just passed! Anyways plz review! They help be get goin' and I appreciate them very much!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	10. Devil's Trill Pt 4

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Unclear Destiny: Don't worry! Here's the conclusion!

Liliath: Thanx! Here's the next chapter!

Jollyolly: Oh yeah...

mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive: Thanx!

RuByMoOn17: There'd be more of that later on!

KohakuTenshi: Thanx. I really hate being busy. Oh well...

fallenangelofwater: Thanx I'll try!

DarkSapphireDragon: Thanx! Don't die yet! Here's more!

Xelena: Thanx! Muraki was forced to be good for the mean time...He'll be back to his old evil self soon. I can't wait till I write that.

Chapter 10

"I see you're awake shinigami. Don't worry this experience for you would be over soon. You and that bothersome partner of yours."

Hisoka struggled against his bonds. Even if he knew if was fruitless he still tried. He stopped after awhile as the laugh of the person standing in front of the altar sounded through out the silence. Hisoka glared.

"Hijiri! What's the meaning of this?" Hisoka yelled angrily at the brunette.

"It's nothing personal shinigami, it's just you and your partner have been in my way of the contract. See, after I kill the both of you I kill this boy and I get Kazusa, which I'll kill her too," Hijiri/Saagatanas said. Hisoka groaned at the typical response. It was so formulated for all villains to think the same thing. He wondered if they ever get old of it. Instead of responding he said nothing except for glaring at the possessed Hijiri. He was sure that Muraki would come, as would probably Tsuzuki, he did after all suspect the doctor's intentions with those pictures –shudders-

X-

"No it's this way I'm sure of it."

"I think you've got your calculations wrong, doctor, this is the path we're supposed to be going."

"I really can't rely on your messenger demon, Tsuzuki-san. After all it could've only found a false trail."

"My messenger demons don't catch false trails doctor, my abilities are far more advanced than that."

Maria started to lose her patients. Stress marks were on her forehead and she looked very annoyed. As Tsuzuki knows, it wasn't a good thing.

"Alright! That's it! I've had enough! I'll decide where we go!" she yelled at the two bickering grown men. She swore they acted like little teenagers everyday. She stepped forward and glanced around at the paths. Finally deciding on one she grabbed both the sleeves of their coats and headed for the left path which both of them weren't arguing about. Before they could argue she spoke up, "This is the obvious path since the both of you were too busy bickering about the other two."

They thought about arguing but decided against it. So they just went with and followed. They didn't want to invoke Maria's wrath, for they will face some consequences.

X-

_'Shit, shit, shit…that hurts!' _Hisoka thought as the wire kept wrapping tightly around his skin. If the demon wanted a freaking puppet, he should've just gone to the toy store! There were so many over there. He bit his lip forcing down his scream. Damn this hurt as the demon began playing with the strings again.

Of course he could die from this experience. Shinigami did die of blood loss but he didn't know it'd be this way. This was such a bitter end to it.

X-

The walk was longer than anticipated. They followed the trail and they ended up in front of an abandoned church. It did have its typical stereotype surroundings. There was the new moon, the small strong breeze that swayed the surrounding trees making an eerie effect. Of course there's always the evil atmosphere. Now the board has been set.

So they walked up to the front door and busted it open, recommendation of Maria. She stepped in as Muraki and Tsuzuki followed. They looked around to see it empty and dark. The candles were lit but only around the altar. Their eyes trailed over and Tsuzuki and Maria looked in shock.

Muraki wasn't that surprised. He calmly walked up to the altar and looked up examining the masterpiece. His mouth curved into an evil smile, it's mostly amusement.

"Well, well bouya, it seems that you're in an interesting situation. The carnage is overwhelmingly beautiful just like yourself and that night. These wires are such a good idea. I should try it sometime," Muraki said swiping the trickling blood from a wound. He licked it off his finger savoring the taste in his mouth. Of course said person was a little angry.

"You bastard let me down before you get caught up in your fantasies," Hisoka bit out forcefully. It really didn't help that he was bleeding to death and was still chained up there for the past few hours after the 'demon' had his fun. The wire was irritating him. He was amazed he wasn't completely dead yet. (A/N: because I won't let him! HAHA!)

Ahem-

Anyways, they finally came to their senses and let him down. They were careful not to inflict any more wounds. Maria held his head in her lap while waiting for the wounds to heal while Muraki and Tsuzuki took the liberty of going after the demon. There were only two reasons why they even went after this demon:

One: Muraki doesn't like it when others 'play' with his doll

Two: Tsuzuki was angered for someone even hurting 'his' angel

With those thoughts set on his mind they headed off to terminate the demon from hell and Chijou itself, plus to get a little payback. They managed to find a hidden door that led underground. They followed the surprisingly used corridor. It led them through series of rooms, which were too many to count. I think they stopped at fourteen, although it didn't seem like much, it was. Tsuzuki was already tired. He complained about how long this corridor was.

"When are we gonna get there? It feels like we're walking through mirrors!" Tsuzuki complained edging whining in his voice. Muraki just ignored it. Usually he'd comment but he was not in a good mood. He could get in big trouble with this case at the moment. He hadn't gotten his revenge yet. Too bad shinigamis had to just die of blood loss.

Finally after, what seemed like hours, they made it to the last door. Muraki pushed it open and there was light in the room. It seemed to be the brightest of the whole church. There at the center of the room was an altar with the bonfire lighting up the whole room. No one was there save the two of them. They both walked further into the room. So far, there was no trouble, no minions, and no demon.

"Welcome shinigamis. I see you really want to take your time," a voice said as someone stepped out from the burning altar. It was none other than the possessed Hijiri.

Tsuzuki gawked at the familiarity that Hijiri shared with Hisoka save for some differences. Muraki just calmly adjusted his glasses. This situation didn't really faze him after all since Tsuzuki was here he was sure the brunette would do all the work where as he, didn't have to lift a finger.

"Yes, well, the corridors were never ending," Muraki, responded. He was already plotting ways to escape and let Tsuzuki do all the work.

"Let's begin then."

A shadow formed behind Hijiri's body as Saagatanas came out again. Hijiri fell unconscious next to the demon general.

"Which one of you wants to go first?" Saagatanas said looking between the two.

"Tsuzuki-san, I think it's time you finished up your end of the bargain," Muraki stated blinding the demon and grabbing Hijiri before they could see again. He immediately escaped. Tsuzuki blinked a few times before cursing, as he didn't see the doctor around. That meant he really had to do this. Forming hand seals he called out:

_'Bowing before you I present my wish, the twelve gods who protect me! Blade of air, steel of vacuum, bearing fang of silvery-white! Appear before me! Byakko!'_

After that a white huge tiger jumped from behind him and pounced on the demon. You all can guess what happened after that.

X-

Meanwhile, back outside the church…

"Is it wise to leave him to fight off that demon alone?" Maria asked.

"He can take care of it. After all he did kill me," Muraki answered.

"Oh, right."

"So when's your transfer going to occur?"

"It's just another six months or less."

"That's good."

"How'd you get him to do this?"

"I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"Oh that's why."

X-

Back inside the church…

Tsuzuki was having a bit of trouble with the demon. Byakko didn't seem enough to stop it so he summoned Suzaku. With both shikigamis combined strength the demon was finally destroyed. Both shikigamis disappeared and Tsuzuki wiped the sweat off his forehead. He knew he was ticked. He didn't know when the doctor would get enough of this. Now he just needed Muraki to hold up his end of the bargain.

He walked back outside to see them waiting for him. Muraki already placed Hijiri into his house with his memories erased of these past two weeks. Tsuzuki walked up to Muraki and stared him straight in the eye.

"Alright doctor it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain," he said unmindful of the fact that the church was being burned down to the ground. Muraki fished out something from his pocket and handed it to Tsuzuki who took it. Then he grabbed Hisoka's arm and literally threw him into Tsuzuki's arms.

"There you go. You have Twenty four hours Tsuzuki-san, as promised," Muraki said. Hisoka freaked. Maria looked on mortified.

"What the hell is going on!" Hisoka yelled out between the two. He struggled fruitlessly to get out of Tsuzuki's grip.

"Nothing bouya, I told Tatsumi and the chief that you'd be on break tomorrow. After all it's almost dawn I guess it's today. Have fun you two."

"You sick twisted minded perverted pedophile bastard!" Hisoka yelled out as he was being dragged away by Tsuzuki.

"Nice range of synonyms," Maria commented.

"Yes, he is rather smart than most. Well I have to go prepare. Do make sure nothing happens to him," Muraki said before disappearing. Maria sighed.

_"Why do they do these in the first place?" _she thought. She placed it at the back of her mind.

She began running after the pair.

TBC-

BLK Angel of Destruction: Well there's the end of the Devil's Trill arc. Sorry if it was short than other chapters. I hope you people like. If you want I could post an extra of Tsuzuki and Hisoka's 'date'. Tell me if you want me to post it. Thanks for your supportive reviews! They really get me going.

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	11. Extra: Tsuzuki and Hisoka's Date

Alternate Universe

Extra: Tsuzuki and Hisoka's Date

Tsuzuki, with difficulty was able to drag the unwilling shinigami away. Since a few minutes ago he found out that Muraki had set this up deliberately to plot something bigger along the way. But that wasn't the case. Actually Tsuzuki was doing a little planning on his own. Hisoka was going to help him with it without knowing. (A/N: How dare they use poor Hisoka!)

The poor revenge spat between him and Muraki hadn't been settled yet. He was not willing to risk his life because of it. Now he wanted to hope that it would cross the doctor's mind that it was pointless since Muraki did achieve his goal of having the perfect body he so yearned for. But technically it isn't because he's already dead. Anyways….

He then noticed that Hisoka stopped struggling. Instead he realized that Hisoka laid his head on his shoulder. Obviously exhausted after this episode with Saagatanas. Who was very persistent by the way. Tsuzuki smiled. He was kind of happy that Hisoka was finally leaning on him so to speak. Tsuzuki decided to take him back to his house since it wasn't far and he had to admit he was tired too. He knew Maria had got back to the apartment the fast way but he enjoyed this. It'd probably be the only chance he'd get. So he continued to his place.

-X-

Hisoka groggily woke up. He pulled the blanket over his head hoping that it would shield him from other emotions he felt. He did faintly remember that Watari helped him put some wards in his house. Besides he realized that he must be late for work right now. He didn't want to infuse the secretary's wrath. Tatsumi was a demon, he swore. He couldn't bring himself to get up. He felt comfortable and warm; though it was faint, he never slept this well since… Well never.

Deciding it was pointless to stay in bed now he finally sat up a bit slowly thought. He didn't want to experience the headache that came with it. He blinked a few times to focus his vision. When he did he looked around to finally realize that this wasn't his place. Now wasn't the time to panic. There had to be a logical explanation for this. He stood up and walked out of the room. The apartment was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he walked further. There was no one around.

Since he felt a little hungry he went to the kitchen. He saw a note. He wondered, was that for him? He picked it up carefully and read. Of course it was for him. It read:

_Hisoka, _

_Well I'll be later there to pick you up! Maria and I had a meeting. So help yourself with some food in the fridge. Maria cooked it herself! _

_Tsuzuki _

God he knew this place looked familiar. No way was he still going to hang around here. He looked at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon. He was definitely late for work. Then he had this faint flashback from either this early morning or yesterday it was faint. Muraki had said that he requested Tatsumi gave him the day off because of some stupid deal with…

He slapped himself mentally. Now he remembered he was supposed to spend one whole day with Tsuzuki and the time was about to end since there was only eight hours left. Thank whatever higher deity was up there. Seeming to think he wasn't hungry he just went to clean himself up and get ready to get out of here. Might as well use the free resources given to him.

When he finished cleaning up he was rather surprised to hear voices. That meant Tsuzuki was back or a robber. That was always a possibility. He stealthily went to peek in the living room. Of course there was Tsuzuki and Maria. They seemed to be discussing something important or private. He might as well leave right now while they were busy. So he walked past the entrance and made it to the front door. Luckily no one spotted him yet. As he opened the door…

"Ah you're awake! Finally, you slept for a long time. Muraki not letting you have sleep?" Tsuzuki spoke. Hisoka sighed. He was so close. He should've immediately left when he woke up and found that note. He turned around to see Maria and Tsuzuki standing against the wall.

"Whatever. I'm leaving," Hisoka said opening the door. Just like before, he was dragged in before he could leave. The door shut in front of him. He started disliking tall people. He felt himself being dragged by the collar of his shirt. He should stop wearing collars. Since he knew that it was pointless to struggle he didn't do anything. He saw Maria sigh.

"I told you to leave him alone Tsuzuki. Sorry about that, he'll never listen," she said looking at Hisoka as Tsuzuki went to go change.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just ditch him later."

"Um… Could you do this one favor for me please?" Maria begged him with her brown eyes. Hisoka didn't like where this is going. She sounded desperate. He scanned her emotions and sensed eagerness and a faint hope that he'd do this one favor.

"No."

"Oh come on Hisoka! Please just do this for me?" she gave the sad look.

"What?" he dared to ask instead of absolutely refusing that exact second.

"Can you please not ditch him?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because… You're an empath, can't you tell?" He sighed.

"Alright. But you owe me big time for this."

"Kyah! Thank you Hisoka! I'll make it up to you." She gave him a tight hug and then dashed off grabbing her coat and ran out the door.

_'Someone wants to avoid him more than I do,' _he thought. Soon enough Tsuzuki came through the other door from his room. He smiled at Hisoka who couldn't help but not control his blush reflexes. He turned his head away to hide the red on his cheeks.

"You ready to go?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka just nodded and followed the older man out. It was going to be a long day.

-X-

Hisoka now knew why Maria wanted to go out and skip with her boyfriend. Tsuzuki was a slave driver. He never felt this irritated, angry, and very, very… Argh, he couldn't describe it. Though the man was…somewhat comfortable to be with, he wouldn't admit it out loud, Tsuzuki can get bothersome at times. Right now was one of those times. He was tempted to hit the man if they went to another food stand at the festival. Yes there was a festival that happened to be at this day. They stumbled into it while walking around. Hisoka just followed Tsuzuki wherever. Though he wasn't surprised to end up at a shooting stand.

"Oh, Hisoka let me win something for you," Tsuzuki said paying for one round. He had five shots, each one he missed. "Let me try again," he said paying for another around. Hisoka just rolled his eyes.

"Baka," he muttered grabbing the gun from Tsuzuki who stared in surprise. He watched as Hisoka aimed and shot five targets. He took his prize of a huge stuffed teddy bear. It wasn't so big and easy for a child to carry.

"Wow, Hisoka, you're really good."

"Hmph."

Hisoka just turned and began walking away. The crowd was getting to him. He knew Tsuzuki would follow. As he continued forward he noticed a lonely little girl gazing at some prizes. She was a little transparent. Maybe he could help her out. Walking over he sat his bear down and paid for 1 game. He hit with every throw. He got another big prize. He handed it to the little girl. She smiled greatly before running off and soon disappeared along with the bear. Tsuzuki saw the exchange and smiled.

"Mission accomplished," he muttered. He knew Hisoka would be able to take care of this. It was just coincidental that Saagatanas was finished on time. At least he had good news to tell Maria. She probably didn't do anything on their case. She was most likely out with Xiaolin. Tsuzuki really hated that guy. The guy did have a grudge against him also. So they were even. Right now if Hisoka found out what this whole day was really about then he'd be in big trouble. Anyways they needed to get back. Maria said for him to be home in time. Whatever time that was, he forgot. He walked up to Hisoka and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stepped back as Hisoka turned around sharply. He was fixed with that same glare. Hisoka immediately toned it down as he realized that it was just Tsuzuki who had his hands up meaning 'I-come-in-peace-don't-hurt-me' look. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded following the older man.

They were back to Tsuzuki's apartment in no time. They weren't that far away. Hisoka noticed that there was someone else there besides Maria. He could tell that they were a couple. If their actions didn't display it their emotions would surely say it all. He wished they would keep their feelings to themselves. He wasn't against the prospect of love he just didn't like it.

"Tsuzuki! You're back! That was quick. So did you do your job?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I did. Unlike you, who was spending time with him. I actually completed the mission," Tsuzuki said.

"You were working!" Hisoka exclaimed. He wasn't angry…maybe he was…

"I'm so sorry Hisoka but I didn't tell you because I thought it would ruin the day. But you remember that little girl? She was the assignment."

"I…I did your damn dirty work!" He really didn't like this.

"Uh…yeah something like that…If you want to call it that…" Tsuzuki said nervously.

Wrong choice of words.

Hisoka fumed and proceeded to storm out of the apartment. Maria and Xiaolin watched with disbelief. Tsuzuki was persistent.

"Hisoka wait! Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" he said after the young shinigami. This made Hisoka freeze in his tracks. Maria and Xiaolin were still watching. They knew it was going to be interesting.

Hisoka turned around. His mind was fuming with some sort of annoyance. Tsuzuki had the nerve to ask 'that' question. He waited until Tsuzuki came closer before hitting the older man over the head. Tsuzuki whimpered in puppy mode. He bounced up to Hisoka hugging him from behind.

"Hisoka, you're so mean!"

"Get off!"

Tsuzuki let go and his expression turned serious. He quickly seized Hisoka's wrist before he went out. He turned the shinigami around and placed his lips on his, silencing and muffling any protests. Hisoka was in shock and didn't bother to react in anyway since he knew it'd be useless to struggle. When Tsuzuki pulled away he stared into endless green eyes. He noticed the faint blush on the blond's cheeks. Well at least he had a good reaction. When Hisoka was back to reality he stepped back.

"Ba-baka!" he sputtered out before walking out quickly. Damn he'd never hear the end of this, especially if Muraki found out. Or worse, the doctor might do something to him and he didn't like it. Better keep it to himself. He quickly transported home. He couldn't wait to sleep.

Meanwhile Tsuzuki was doing a little happy dance in his head. Maria shook her head and sighed.

"Aren't you so happy?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Of course! I got what I wanted out of the whole day."

TBC-------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry if this wasn't how you pictured it! We got a new computer and deleted my almost completed chapter of this one and I had to start all over since this tower doesn't have a floppy drive. But at least the computer's faster and easier to maneuver. Anyways people thanks for your reviews!Sorry I didn't do any review responses since this is an extra so I'll just say thanks to all of ya!

Like it? Review! No Flames. C+C accepted!


	12. Kyoto Arc Pt 1

Alternate Universe 

Chapter 11

_In the afterlife, there is an institution that judges the sins of the dead. That institution is called the Ministry of Hades. Within the judgment bureau of the ministry is the summons department, whose charge is to retrieve any lost souls still wandering the mortal world. Special retrieval agents of the summons department are also known as Shinigami or Guardians of Death!_

Kyoto Arc: Part 1

Konoe looked at the new files presented to him. This usually didn't happen but this was a favor for a friend. After carefully reading the manuscripts he glanced at the two other occupants. He then sighed. He folded his hands and rested his head on them.

"Welcome to JuOhCho, Shokan division," Konoe said.

Before other things could be said the door opened revealing two girls. One had shoulder length hair, and the other had long hair draped over her shoulders in pigtails.

"Ah, Saya, Yuma, just in time. You can show are two new recruits around."

The two girls, Saya and Yuma, squealed in delight before dragging their guests out the door.

Saya, the girl with the hair draped down over her shoulders, quickly gave them a warm welcome.

"My name is Tori Saya! And this is my partner Fukiya Yuma! We're in charge of the ninth area Hokkaido. It's nice to meet you. Call us Saya and Yuma," Saya said shaking the brown haired man's hand.

"Hi Saya, Yuma, my name is Tsuzuki Asato and this is my partner Wong Maria, we just transferred from China. I'm sure we'll be great friends," the brown haired man now we all know as Tsuzuki! Maria just greeted the two.

"Great! Before we show you around we need to see someone first. You don't mind?" Yuma asked ecstatically. She'd been waiting to get back from Hokkaido to greet another new guest that wasn't so new.

"No, not at all, we would like to meet the others," Maria said before they followed the two girls. But Maria surely regretted it when she saw whom they were 'excitingly' going to meet.

"Sensei!" Yuma called out to the man in white. The man in white turned around as he was called. He let out a small evil smile.

"Saya, Yuma, I see you made it back from Hokkaido," Muraki said amused as he realized the two were following Saya and Yuma over to them. He noticed Maria's discomfort and Tsuzuki's grinning face.

"How are you doing Sensei?" Saya asked.

"I'm just fine Saya. So what brings you over?"

"We heard you had a new partner and cute as ever!" Yuma stated excitedly. "We want to see him."

"He should be here any minute now." The door to the office opened. "Ah speak of the devil. Here he is."

Hisoka, the unfortunate victim, just walked in to a group he would surely hate to be in. He finally realized who was there and two people he hasn't seen before. He just groaned in disappointment as he laid eyes on Tsuzuki. He turned around and began to walk back out. Before he could a pair of overzealous excited girls held him back.

"Waiiiiii! He's so cute! Just like the rumors said! His skin is so soft like a baby's and nice face!" Saya stated running her fingers along his arm.

"Oh, his hair is so soft like a cat's fur! He's so cute!" Yuma said running her hands through his hair wondering what kind of shampoo and conditioner he used. "Hey Saya, we should dress him up in a pink house while he's sleeping."

"Yeah great idea Yuma! We could…"

Much to Hisoka's obvious discomfort, he felt amusement coming from the other three occupants. He growled softly in annoyance as he heard the two girls, who haven't introduced themselves yet mention some things he would die again instead of trying them out. After a few more minutes, he sighed in relief as the girls let him go.

"Oops, sorry! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Yuma, and this is Saya, we're from the ninth area Hokkaido! We came to visit you!" Yuma said.

'And that would be good why?' Hisoka thought sarcastically.

"You're Hisoka-kun! Watari-san was right! You're the cutest!" He was then glomped a second time by the two girls. He struggled in their grip.

"Oi, let go!" He said with fruitless attempts.

As the day went on, there seemed to be less bickering between the two rivals coughMurakicoughTsuzukicough. Maria and Hisoka appreciated the cooperativeness since Saya and Yuma were there dragging them across shopping stores. This was one thing Hisoka didn't enjoy as they always tried to put him in a dress! He declined after time until he was pushed by Muraki and Tsuzuki to even try one on. He did it just to get them off his case and satisfy Saya and Yuma's curiosity on how he'd look. But thanks to Muraki's blasted camera, he'd never hear the end of this.

Things were entertaining that day until the faithful hour Saya and Yuma had to depart for Hokkaido…

Muraki and Tsuzuki were in another one of their 'I-have-feelings-for-you-but-you're-not-getting-a-confession-out-of-me' stares. But of course that is how Maria and Hisoka picture it.

"I see the transfer went through, Tsuzuki-san. Did you enjoy my company so much that you had to stay in Japan?" Muraki taunted with the usual suave voice of his, along with a smirk, we can't forget that.

"Actually, Sensei, Xaiolin-kaicho, kept complaining that we spend way too much time out of China, and since he didn't want Maria without a strong partner he had us transferred. But I'm guessing it'll ease your loneliness since you missed me so much," Tsuzuki baited. Muraki just let out a chuckle.

"You seem to have it backwards Tsuzuki-san, I assure you that the feelings aren't mutual."

Before both of them could start another fight, Maria interrupted.

"Hey, fight somewhere else where they can't see you. I heard that the secretary hates damages done to the department. And we'll respect his wishes. And if you two even think of speaking to each other by insults, I assure you I'd look you both in a confined space until you both settle this sexual frustration between you both. Are we clear?" Maria stated sternly.

They both nodded since they didn't want to anger the woman any longer.

"Good. C'mon Tsuzuki-san it's time for us to get back. We have to work early tomorrow and meet the secretary, Tatsumi-san I believe had announced a meeting. We should retire for the night," she said before looking around to say goodbye to Hisoka. He was nowhere to be found. "Have you guys seen Hisoka?" she asked.

"Watari-san called him over for something. He said it was important," Muraki answered. Though it probably only was to try out for some sex changing potion or something Watari wanted to test out.

"Okay, tell him we said bye!" she quickly grabbed Tsuzuki and teleported to Chijou in their apartment they rented.

Muraki waited a while before going to down to Chijou himself. He had to meet an old friend of his.

-X-

Hisoka was not a happy shinigami. He was dragged around two all day by two girls who wanted to play dress-up with him. And now this scientist/doctor had the nerve to ask him something as ridiculous as this? He sighed and stared at the concoction uneasily. Watari told him that it would dampen his empathy a little. He looked directly in the blond's eyes and glared.

"I'm not drinking that," Hisoka spat out. Watari sighed in disappointment but smiled at Bon's obvious dislike for this. But this wasn't why he called Bon over from the group. He would usually call over Muraki also but didn't want to involve the doctor. "What do you want to tell me?" Hisoka asked annoyed. He didn't need underhand setups to lure him here, Muraki does enough for a lifetime. Watari smiled.

"You caught me Bon." Watari said before pulling something out from his lab coat. He pulled out a small plastic filled with samples of hair. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"That's what you needed to show me?"

"Yes, don't you notice something odd about it?"

Hisoka peered closer and noticed the color. It was silvery white. There was only one person he knew that would have that hair color. It wasn't that common. Muraki was up to something again. That was no surprise.

"Muraki's up to something again. What's different about that?" he said. Watari pulled out a newspaper article printed yesterday and handed it over for Hisoka to read. The forever-looking teen read the article.

_'…a woman was found dead today with a her hair cut. She was clutching a lock of silvery white hair in her hand. Police believe that it could be the murderer's…'_

Hisoka gasped in surprise. Muraki was on what you would call probation. He couldn't do this but evidence supposedly points to him. He was sure Watari already DNA tested the lock of hair. It was Muraki's. This is another underhand setup of his that is use to trap Tsuzuki again! Why did Watari have to drag him into this? He wanted to stay out of the two's disputes. But he knew he'd be dragged into it again. He sighed. It didn't matter.

"Bon, I know this is not surprising to you since he did…murder you," Watari whispered the last two words before continuing. "I want you to be careful. He still could be dangerous, maybe more."

Hisoka glared angrily.

"Don't you think I know that! After all, everyone knew what he did to me and still placed me as his partner! How do you think I feel, knowing that he could kill me again!"

"Bon, I didn't mean anything by it, I just…wanted to warn you…"

"A little late for that don't you think?"

Hisoka glared one last time before he walked out. Watari was lost in thought for a moment before he rushed out to chase Hisoka down and tell him about tomorrow's meeting.

-X-

A man sat outside examining the sky. He took a drag of his pipe as the cold air blew his long brown hair to the side. It was a chilly night in Kyoto. But he didn't mind and just watched the night sky and the leaves fall to the ground.

With his sharp senses, he heard his door slide open and close. He sighed. He thought he told everyone that he didn't want to be disturbed. He growled softly in annoyance and turned around to yell at the unfortunate person but he fell mute as he gazed at the intruder. His pipe dropped, forgotten on the ground. The intruder smiled softly.

"Hello, Oriya, long time no see."

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm soooooooooooooooooo Sorry ppls that I took a long time! I have a good reason! AP classes are a pain in the ass and Physics is really bugging me. But with my busy schedule, I was able to fit this in! I hope you like and you haven't lost interest yet! Once again I'm sorry! I hope I'd get another part before the year is over.

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	13. Kyoto Arc Pt 2

Alternate Universe 

Kyoto Arc: Part 2

He growled softly in annoyance and turned around to yell at the unfortunate person but he fell mute as he gazed at the intruder. His pipe dropped, forgotten on the ground. The intruder smiled softly.

"Hello, Oriya, long time no see."

The man, now known as Oriya, was stunned speechless. Who wouldn't be, after seeing someone you knew died years ago just suddenly appear at your doorstep without so much as a word within the past three years. He quickly regained his visage ready to sprout out a million questions. The intruder raised his up his hand before he could speak.

"I know this is a surprise. Of course I am dead. The reason I couldn't contact you is because the living cannot know of my existence," he spoke. His silver eyes examined the other. Oriya was just speechless for words, though his outer features didn't show it.

"Why am I here? Simple, I need your help." He finished. Oriya scowled in annoyance.

"Three years and all you have to say is, I NEED HELP!"

-X-

Hisoka, Maria, and surprisingly Tsuzuki, made it on time for the meeting. Watari and Konoe were already seated along with Tatsumi who was ready to give a briefing. Hisoka was not surprised that Muraki wasn't there. He was sure that none of them informed him. He figured Muraki was out there planning Tsuzuki's demise or something. Not like he'd be missed, according to Hisoka's train of thought.

Hisoka sat beside Watari to avoid sitting by Tsuzuki. Maria would be okay but then again Tsuzuki probably paid her not to.

The Gushoshin were by a projector. Most likely show the murdered women in the past couple of days. Tatsumi began the briefing as the pictures flashed after each description. Luckily it wasn't as gory as the ones Muraki would like to do. Hisoka shuddered at that thought.

-X-

Hisoka sighed at his misfortune. Here he was, again, showing Tsuzuki and Maria around Kyoto. Watari was with them luckily. After all it was the blond's district. Maria and Tsuzuki would be given sectors soon but for now they were traveling around. Maria had to drag Tsuzuki a few times away from the bakeries. They couldn't get sidetracked.

They were following Watari's directions of a map that Tatsumi had made them to their rental place. Tsuzuki was hoping for a nice place. But since he really didn't know the secretary of hell, a.k.a Tatsumi, they would get a cheap place that didn't waste expenses. Usually it was enough but this time…

It was intolerable.

They made it to an abandoned place with scary scene. Counting the fact that it was dark didn't have anything to do with it. NO one would enter that house anyway. The place was broken down with pieces of wood strewn around the lawn or leaning against the walls. The house was all together quiet.

Watari let out a nervous laugh as Maria and Tsuzuki stared at it in disbelief.

"He, he… WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL!" Watari screamed on the open air. Fortunately for them there was no one else who could hear his anguish cries. Hisoka just rolled his eyes before entering the faltering shelter. At least it wouldn't fall on them. The rest followed as they figured it was safe. They did trust Hisoka's judgment.

"Tatsumi is such a cheapskate! From what I heard, we could afford a better place," Tsuzuki said opening some door a little bit forcefully since it was kind of hard.

Maria rolled her eyes in annoyance. They needed to get some groceries to last them a night. She was about to go until Hisoka volunteered to do it. She went along with him in case something would happen to him. Safety in numbers was the phrase. They both headed out when Tsuzuki handed them a list. Hisoka and Maria gladly took out a sharpie pen and scratched out half the items on the list.

-X-

Maria and Hisoka were walking back from the grocery with a few heavy bags in their hands. Maria was use to it unlike Hisoka who didn't really eat much. Most of these were Tsuzuki's items. Maria just ate whatever was presented.

"So, Hisoka-kun, is there a reason why Watari didn't ask for Muraki on this assignment?" Maria asked the question she'd been curious for. He just sighed not wanting to answer the question.

"I don't know. He did say something about – argh!" Hisoka growled in pain.

He dropped the bags on the cement as the pain in his head intensified. He knew this feeling; he knew it well. Images of red filled his vision. He knew why he was having these visions. They were only when Muraki was on one of his homicidal escapades and was around in his vicinity. Maria quickly helped him from falling down on the ground. She asked him what was wrong but he couldn't respond. She was close to panicking.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

She looked up to see that they were in front of steps that led to a temple. A slipper fell down the steps slowly. She looked further up as her eyes widened. Blood dripped from a dead body with her hair cut. The culprit stood next to the dead, his white coat stained with blood. He sighed.

"Blood is so hard to get off when it's dried," he stated. Maria just gasped. Now she knew why Muraki was not at the meeting. The bureau suspected him. He just let out a small smirk.

"Why are you doing this? For some petty revenge?" Maria questioned still holding Hisoka close to her as he was close to passing out and she had to escape quickly. She knew she wouldn't win and it was pointless to question Muraki. His motives were always obvious.

"I suppose. But you're not supposed to know anything yet." Muraki answered. He instantly appeared in front of them and for a split second, before she could act, shoved her back a few steps. Her hold loosened on Hisoka who Muraki instantly gathered. Maria stood up a bit wobbly but managed. She looked at him.

"What do you want him for? He isn't even between you two," she asked. Muraki just chuckled.

"You know as much as I do that Tsuzuki-san wouldn't fight without something to fight for. Killing these people is just wasteful in luring him out. They are for other purposes. But I guess you already knew that."

He teleported taking Hisoka with him. Maria took a while to get out of her shock before running back to their temporary home.

-X-

Tsuzuki became worried as he looked at the time. Maria and Hisoka were taking a long time to come back. He kept pacing to assure himself that they were just taking a long time because of his orders. But he did vaguely remember them taking out sharpie pens and scribbling out some of his junk that he asked for. They shouldn't take this long. He voiced his concerns to Watari who replied that they were okay and they won't die.

It has been over an hour since he asked and he was getting impatient. He was about to leave until the door burst open with Maria rushing inside. She was tired as if she ran all the way from the grocery store. Tsuzuki noticed one thing. Hisoka wasn't with her. He grasped onto her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Where's Hisoka?" he demanded in worry. Maria took deep breaths to calm her self. She cursed herself mentally for not even thinking of teleporting. When she regained her breath, she spoke.

"Muraki…Muraki took him," she answered. Watari quickly ran over to her and helped set her down on the futon.

Tsuzuki stood there, hands clenched in anger. He thought of the nerve of that man. How could he just continue this? Right now, with the time Maria took, Muraki could've done who-knows-what to Hisoka already. He didn't want to think about it as he remembered the days he saw Hisoka suffer in bed for a year until he died. It was all Muraki's fault. But he blamed himself most of all since Hisoka had gotten involved in this. He was about to rush out the door until two forces held him back. His violet eyes blared at the two who held him back.

"Let me go! I have to get Hisoka back!" he said struggling against the two. They held on tightly.

"Tsuzuki, if you go after him without a plan, then you're playing into his traps. He wants you to run there blindly! Think about it," Watari offered. His grip was tight and Tsuzuki finally calmed down a little. He sat down on the chair and his shoulders slumped. His hands cradled his face as he sighed.

"Tsuzuki, I know I don't know how you feel, but remember that you're dealing with Muraki. I'm sure he has planned out everything from all angles. If we rush in there too quickly things could go wrong," Maria said calmly.

"I know… I know," Tsuzuki began, "But he could've done something to Hisoka already."

"It's okay Tsuzuki, we'll get him back. Don't worry."

-X-

_Beep, beep, beep… _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp…

The heart had failed. The doctor cursed as his cloning project was failing. He was trying to create another Frankenstein. It seemed hopeless in his case. After all, his electricity is limited. He cursed under his breath. He needed a new heart. Then and only then would his experiment of cloning would succeed.

Now, where was Muraki?

-X-

"No, no, and NO!" Oriya said to his best friend who was carrying an unconscious figure. Muraki was usually persuasive in making his friend agree with him. But he really needed some convincing.

"C'mon Oriya, it's just for the week," Muraki stated.

"No, I will not. I told you don't bring your schemes to my establishment."

"I promise you Oriya that he will not bother you much."

They did a staring contest for a while until Oriya sighed and looked away.

"Fine."

Muraki smiled a little. No one would see him smiling for real unless it really amused him.

"Where do I set him?" Muraki asked. Oriya pointed over to his futon. Muraki gladly complied.

"If something goes wrong Kazutaka, I swear you'll be finding a new friend to bug." Muraki just chuckled.

"Thanks Oriya."

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Since I have two computers that won't transfer any files from one to another, I had to post after Christmas break. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I hope you people had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Even if it is late.

THANX U All: Liliath, Warchild, jennamarie, DarkSapphireDragon, darksaphire for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	14. Kyoto Arc Pt 3

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Liliath: Sorry for the long wait. It's probably been like months but I tried. Hope you like and find this chapter amusing!

DarkSapphireDragon: Here's the next chappie! Sorry for the long wait!

jennamarie: I clear that part up for you in the next chapter which is an extra. Glad you like!

liz-chan: SOrry I dont' plan to do some lemony goodness, but I'm thinking about it. Here's the next chappie!

Eternity's Heir: Glad you think so! Here's an update!

Crede: Thanks! I like those pairings too. I like Maria even if she was just in the first three episodes. She's cool.

Kyoto Arc: Part 3

Hisoka felt dizzy. Either he was very tired or maybe he had a very large headache. He forced himself to get up as his senses went on alert. He sat up blinking continuously to clear his vision. His green eyes surveillance his surroundings. He was in another place that was well off, luckily. If his kidnapper took him someplace indecent, he swore that he would give them an earful when his kidnapper is cleared of all charges.

He knew Enma would clear Muraki of it all. He couldn't lose someone as powerful as the doctor. Too bad the doctor likes these underhand schemes. The one thing he hated most than Tsuzuki's infatuation and Muraki's molestations is that he was always a part of these schemes. They were always between two said hated people. He wanted to scream at them.

Out of character moment…

He wanted to torture them. He wanted to hang them upside down with thin wire, place safety pins safety pinning all over their skin, get a staple gun and start placing staples on them, then he'd rip out the safety pins one by one and the staples afterwards as he laughed mechanically at their suffering. Ah, what a dream…

And back to the story…

Finally calming down at his homicidal thoughts, he decided to get up and get out. He'd find his way back eventually. He was sure Maria and Tsuzuki were looking for him. Before he could actually walk out of the room, the door opened revealing two beautiful women. He didn't like the feeling he was getting and bolted but was caught into a crushing glomp that reminded him solely of Saya and Yuma, except these two were alive.

"Oh my God, he so cute in person!" Girl 1 said.

"You're right Kasumi! He's so pretty!" Girl 2 commented.

"I know, Sakura, we could dress him in a pink house! Ayame did make this pretty dress the other day!" Kasumi mentioned.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

They were just as bad as Saya and Yuma. Hisoka tried to wriggle out of their grasps but they were stronger than him physically. He was about to explode at the girl comments and how cute he'd look in a dress or how nice his skin and hair was. He sensed someone coming. It wasn't Muraki, thank god!

The door opened, as the girls were unaware. He mouthed 'help me' to the man. The man, obviously seeing his distress, was already ahead of him.

"Kasumi, Sakura!" he bellowed. Both girls separated from Hisoka who started to gain his weak but stable lungs back.

"Oriya-san!" they said in unison, nervously. "We were just checking to see if he was up, like you said." Sakura finished. Oriya's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I didn't say smother him when he wakes up," Oriya responded.

"But Oriya-san," Kasumi began, "don't you think he's just the cutest?" she finished wrapping her arms around Hisoka from behind, who was currently, again, suffocating. It didn't help that she was taller than him.

"Leggo!" he said.

"I'm sure he is. But I think he would appreciate it if you would stop choking him before he dies of strangulation."

"Eep!" Kasumi let go. "Sorry!" she apologized. Hisoka barely nodded as he tried to repair himself. God, a living Saya and Yuma.

It was not going to be his day.

-X-

Muraki calmly walked the streets. He was going to visit the doctor he's been conversing with. When he entered the hospital, he heard the nurses' gossip about him. He merely chuckled to himself at the things he heard. Indeed he could've been on of Dr. Satomi's clones, but then again he would really kill the doctor himself later on. He went up towards the reception's desk in his gracefulness.

"Excuse me, but where is Dr. Satomi's office?" Muraki asked casually. The nurses were really happy to give him directions. He said a polite 'thank you' before walking off to meet the doctor.

-X-

Watari was carefully looking over the new information that he had found. It seemed Muraki was visiting with a certain doctor who had theories about another Frankenstein or something along the lines of cloning. At least he himself was a bit original. A sex-changing potion is something people will not think of in a million years unless they were as crazy as he, Watari, was. Frankenstein was just an unoriginal concept. He'd read the stories. They were good but were taken from an original. But hey…

Anyways, they needed to see this Dr. Satomi ASAP! He quickly bounced in the partner's discussion plans on how get back Bon. He wanted to help out but he also had to finish this case of murdered women that Muraki killed.

"Guys! I got a lead!" Watari stated happily. They both looked at him relieved.

"You know where we could find Hisoka?" Maria asked.

"No, but I do know one way to," Watari answered cryptically with that mechanical grin. He grabbed both their wrists and dragged them out of the torn house. His grip was strong but they were stronger and tired. So they just followed the blond.

"Watari-san, where are we going?" Maria asked running to keep the pace. Watari grinned.

"We're going to be visiting sick patients and giving them 'get well soon' cards," Watari said, "It's a surprise visit!"

Before they could protest, they already reached the hospital. Watari walked them over to the receptionist desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, is Dr. Satomi in today?" Watari asked turning on his manipulative mask. The nurse blushed.

"Ah yes, just down the hall, third door on the right."

"Thank you!"

"What was that all about?" Maria asked.

"That is how I get good information among other things," Watari answered.

"Don't you mean not getting money deducted from your paycheck for every time you blow up the lab?" Maria stated smugly. She knew Watari would somehow go to an extent when getting something. When it comes to Tatsumi, according to Muraki, he certainly sold himself to the shadow master. Not that they both didn't seem to mind. Just a note, it was only Tatsumi.

"Why are we here Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because he could lead us to Muraki, which I'm sure he's the one behind these murders. I feel kind of sorry for Bon that they placed him as his partner. But hey, it was Konoe-kaichou's idea. Where he got it from I'll never know. Ah, we're here."

Watari knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a middle-aged guy. Watari smiled.

"Satomi-sensei? We need to talk to you about-"

"Sorry but I'm very busy and have no time for visits." Satomi said cutting Watari off. He was about to close the door before Tsuzuki's foot jammed it. He took a step back as the door was opened.

"I'm sure you're not too busy for this discussion. After all, Muraki is the top concern we all have here. So why don't we have a little talk?" Tsuzuki said with an evil glint in his eyes. Dr. Satomi backed off a little.

In the background Maria and Watari were whispering to each other.

"Is he always like this?"

"No, only when it's in his interest."

"Bon must mean that much."

"You have no idea."

"Muraki is so in for it."

"Couldn't agree more."

They pulled away when Tsuzuki turned to normal saying that they could discuss whatever they needed to.

-X-

Muraki calmly stared at Satomi. He knew the shinigami had been here. Their presence was lingering. It hadn't been too long ago. Watari was smart enough to figure it out. He saw Satomi take a few steps back in fear knocking over a stack of books, which revealed a newspaper clipping of a day ago. Muraki just sighed.

"Well, it seems you already know," Muraki said calmly adjusting his glasses.

"I thought – you aren't supposed to kill anyone!" Satomi said.

"Yes, but you got what you wanted didn't you? No questions remember? But I think your time is up. You know too much. You have those shinigami to blame."

Muraki gave him a quick stab in the abdomen knowing he'd hit a vital organ. Satomi fell to the floor dead. Muraki glanced down at his stained suit. '_Looks like it's off to my private dry cleaners again. Blood is so hard to take out when it's dry,' _he thought before grabbing his coat, buttoning it up and left. He needed to make another stop to Oriya's establishment. After all he needed to check up on his partner.

When he made it to the Kokakuro, surprise was an understatement. Though the scene was amusing. He saw Hisoka being pinned down by three women who were trying to make him wear a dress. It was a simple dark green. It did compliment the boy. He simply smiled as green eyes glared at him. He placed his hands up in surrender as Hisoka broke from the three women and stomped towards him.

"You sick twisted minded pedophile raping bastard!" Hisoka blew up at him. Muraki just let out an amused smile. "How dare you leave me with even worst Saya and Yumas." Muraki just kept that same amused smile, which was annoying Hisoka to no end.

"But bouya, the dress really does compliment your eyes, a beautiful emerald green. Nice job ladies," he simply said, which seemed to set Hisoka off even more.

"Thank you sensei!" they all chorused.

"Muraki!" Hisoka hissed.

"Don't worry bouya, I'm sure Tsuzuki-san wouldn't find you less than admirable."

Hisoka fumed before stalking off and gathering his clothes. He had to change before the doctor got any bright ideas, like taking a picture. He shuddered at the thought. He just hoped either Muraki or Tsuzuki dies during this whole stupid ordeal he was intentionally involved in.

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I've been working my ass off to get this finished. I just have this arc to finish probably about three more chapters. And the extra chapter for Muraki/Tsuzuki fans! Though it probably won't be that good but decent enough I think. I was supposed to post this two days ago but I realizied I uploaded the wrong document. Anyways, I'll have the next chappie by next week! Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them and they keep me going!

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C Accepted.


	15. Kyoto Arc Pt 4

Alternate Universe

Response to reviewers:

Kalili: Crazy! Well I need to count...Um...anyways here's another chapter!

jennamarie: U gotta admit... he does pass off looking great in a dress...

Crede: Haha...yeah got it all planned. I just need to think on how to form it.

Eternity's Heir: Thanks! Here's an updated!

Green: Got 2 agree... but it'd be interesting...

Princess of Destruction: Thank you! I appreciate your compliment! I have to think about it...

Xelena: Hehe... we'll see

WhiteWolfCub: Yeah I'm not fond too much of the Tsu/Mur pairing but they are interesting at times... Glad u like!

Kyoto Arc: Part 4

Tsuzuki was really worried. They've been trying to find places that would lead to the doctor. None of it seemed to add up. But of course, he knew that the doctor had some 'grand' plan to eliminate him. But Tsuzuki wouldn't have it. No sere. Tsuzuki looked up from staring at the bakeries. Maybe some cake would calm him a little bit.

-X-

"How many times have I told you NO! N! O! NO!"

Oriya sighed as he heard another one of Hisoka's refusals. Sakura, Ayame, and Kasumi were giving him a headache. They kept pestering the boy into wearing all kinds of women's clothing. Looks like he had to stop it, again. This felt like an obligation. As he was walking down the hall he stopped as he saw Hisoka running towards him. Hisoka wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into him. Oriya, with his fast reflexes, caught them both before they could fall on the ground.

Hisoka looked relieved to see him. He hid behind Oriya and pointed the direction from whence he came.

"I'm sorry Oriya-san, please get rid of the Sayas and Yumas," Hisoka stated using his height as full advantage. If Oriya wasn't informed on who Saya and Yuma were, he wouldn't have gotten the joke. He waited until Sakura, Ayame, and Kasumi reached them. They stopped in front of him as Ayame scurried to hide the kimono behind her.

"Hello Oriya-san, have you seen Kurosaki-kun around?" Ayame asked eagerly. The three women would scare him if they chased him around trying to dress him up like a girl. But his face was way to sharp to be a girl's. He could understand Hisoka's reluctance to let them near him.

"Leave him alone, he's already modeled a kimono for you," Oriya said.

"But, Oriya-san, this is our best one yet! I made it especially for Kurosaki-kun," Sakura said with a sad look in her eyes. Oriya slowly backed away, with Hisoka also taking those steps. They hated it when Sakura would say something with that tone. They were all doomed to follow. Hisoka sighed before stepping out from behind Oriya. Oriya looked relieved and high tailed it back to his room.

-X-

Muraki examined his plans again. Seriously, this guy needs to get a life. Anyways, he glanced over his notes and looked for any proof of failure. Sure there wasn't one he spotted yet except for the obvious one, but usually creators don't spot their mistakes until it's already finished. It wasn't like he could ask an editor to review his plans.

The editor would run off screaming his or her head off attempting to have him arrested or sent to a mental institution. He could plead insanity after all. Since his half brother Saki killed his parents and then attempted to kill him. Hmm…

Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone.

He could take his revenge on Tsuzuki and resurrect Saki so he could kill him. Hahaha… It'll all work out. Now he just needed some extra variables. Hmm…maybe it was time to get the boy and use him.

-X-

"Hey what's the meaning of this?" Hisoka asked Muraki as he was being dragged down the halls of Kokakuro.

"You're needed bouya," Muraki answered.

"Needed! Needed! I'd rather stay with living and breathing Sayas and Yumas than be in the middle of yours and Tsuzuki's lovers' spats!"

Muraki stopped for a moment and faced him.

"But think of it this way bouya, if you cooperate to be Tsuzuki's bait you won't have to be in the middle of it anymore. How's that?" Muraki began carting him off again not giving Hisoka a chance to respond. They bumped into Oriya on the way.

"Oriya-san, convince your serial killer friend to let me stay," Hisoka begged.

"Sorry Bon, once he's made up his mind, I can't change it." Oriya answered before walking away.

"Traitor!" Hisoka hissed.

"Let's go bouya."

"Hey, wait a minute! Let go of me you sick twisted minded perverted pedophile raping bastard!"

-X-

"Do you have any idea on how hard it is to get him out of this state!" Maria practically yelled at Watari. They both glanced at Tsuzuki's form looking out the window wistfully.

"No, but I can tell from your reaction that my hypothesis would be correct," Watari responded.

"We thought you had a lead but now that lead is dead!"

"It wasn't my fault that Muraki decided to kill it. But I do have another lead." This suddenly got Tsuzuki's attention. He shook Watari by the shoulders and demanded that he tell it.

"Tsuzuki, don't strangle him so he could speak," Maria said helping Watari out. "Speak now Watari-san!" Maria demanded.

"Alright, alright… Apparently Muraki has a childhood friend that lives around here. I suspect that Muraki must've been staying there for a while. Bon could also be there." Watari said. He took out a slip of paper that had an address.

Tsuzuki took one look at it then teleported. Maria grabbed Watari's wrist and they too followed.

-X-

Oriya was not a happy camper. But hey, we all have our days. And right now, he didn't want to deal with Muraki's shinigami coworkers. He sighed as three of them appeared in his backyard, so to speak.

"Where's Muraki?" Tsuzuki demanded of him.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He left with Bon muttering something about needing him. You could catch him now if you make it."

Oriya tossed him a key card along with some address. Oriya didn't bother stalling. He was sure Muraki had a good head start. This was just payback for coming over when he needed help after he said he was never coming back. Oriya usually wouldn't do this but…he's being forced to.

Tsuzuki caught the key card and paper. He quickly teleported before Maria or Watari could take a peak. They both sighed.

"Great, now we don't know where he's going." Maria said in exasperation. Oriya fished another piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Kazutaka figured that you might need another copy," he answered.

"Thank you. C'mon Watari-san before Muraki and Tsuzuki do something stupid that ends up in Hisoka-kun killing them both."

She grabbed Watari's wrist and they teleported to the address.

Oriya couldn't help but agree with that statement. The boy had a temper to match the fires of hell. He sighed. This is so tiring.

-X-

Muraki happily hummed a tune as he made preparations for his plans. It was just to annoy his partner who was currently tied up from some wire he'd gotten from the netherworld.

Hisoka was really trying not to blow up. He kept the chant: _It'll be over soon_ in his head. He watched the antics of his partner and felt amusement in the room. Well Hisoka didn't find his situation that amusing.

Muraki politely ignored the glares of death and hate directed at him and continued his work.

"Do you have to have me tied up like this?" Hisoka said tugging lightly at the wires that easily cut into his skin. Muraki looked at him from his plans.

"Of course bouya, we have to make it look realistic. You can't really die, since I've already killed you. Besides, they should be here soon, I know Oriya won't stall them."

"But is this necessary?"

"You don't like your accommodations Puppet? I thought they are satisfactory."

"You try it then!"

A beep interrupted their little duel.

"Well bouya, it seems we have to have this discussion another time. Tsuzuki-san along with the others, are here. You don't mind waiting another few minutes? I have to greet our guests." Muraki left the room. Hisoka sighed. It was going to be a long day.

-X-

Muraki casually walked into the room his butler put his guests in. He smiled at the frustrated Tsuzuki. The man kept pacing. Maria was trying to calm him down.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Tsuzuki-san, Maria, Watari. It's been a while. If you'll please follow me, I'll show you to your destination," Muraki stated turning around to walk back.

"Bastard, if you've done anything to-" Tsuzuki began.

"I would never do anything to hurt my lavish looking partner. But if you insist to think that way, then I can't stop you," Muraki interrupted him. They continued walking to a room. It was the room Muraki was occupying earlier.

"Oi bouya, you have guests!" Muraki called out to Hisoka who was still tied up.

"You're late," Hisoka growled out.

"Now, now bouya, don't blame them." Hisoka let out another annoyed growl.

"You're right. I should blame you! You petty doctor!"

"Now, now bouya, that's no way to treat your host."

"Some host you are!"

Maria and Watari sweat dropped. This was getting nowhere. Maria coughed to get their attention.

"Muraki-san, is it okay if I take Hisoka-kun down from there now?" she asked.

"Of course, Maria-san, be my guest," Muraki said before turning his attention to Tsuzuki who glared back at him. "Well since you've arrived Tsuzuki-san, why don't we get started?"

"Yes, lets."

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the long non-existent update! School's been a hassle! And I went into major writers block. But anyways I hope you guys haven't given up yet. There's just one more part of the Kyoto arc left. Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	16. Extra 2: Muraki & Tsuzuki: The Past!

Alternate Universe 

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all you Tsuzuki/Muraki fans out there! This is what you've been waiting for with the Tsuzuki/Muraki action! Minor censorship but I'm sure you'll enjoy some yaoi lovin! I realized that I needed to get working on this! I apologize for I've been trying to think of what to put here and I regret that I probably won't do a good job. So enjoy anyways!

Extra: Muraki and Tsuzuki: The Past

It was full moon. The world was encased in the ethereal light of its brightness. But there was something different about this night. Instead the original white light the world was sheathed in red, blood red.

People fall victim to this night.

Under a beautifully bloomed sakura stood two people. A man and woman. To others it would seem like they were in an embrace. But should you look closely, you'd see the glimmering knife poised above the woman's heart. The man immediately stabbed through the frail human skin spilling blood. His abnormal blue eye glinted in satisfaction, but wait…

As if he knew that he was being watched he saw a child staring. What a beautiful child he/she was. He could try out this new curse…

The child immediately bolted after realizing that they were spotted. Of course the killer gave chase with his long strides he was able to catch up grabbing the child and immediately peeling off the kimono. He was rather surprised to see a boy but a very beautiful one at that. He smiled evilly as he began to chant the curse.

-X-

The brown haired man sighed as he noticed another dead body. The other person was alive but the woman died with her soul being taken. But what was weird was they found the kid not too far away who was surprisingly still alive with that amount of blood loss. What was even sicker was the boy was raped.

He really disapproved of people like this. Though he wondered what they were doing in Japan when their division is all the way in China. The brown haired man looked over to his partner who now appeared beside him.

"Looks like we're done here, Maria," he stated.

"Tsuzuki, we have a lead."

-X-

Muraki glanced at his newly arrived patient. The family, he noticed, were very uncaring. It's been two days and the family never visited the kid once. He wondered if they were just very busy. But then again he couldn't think of that right now. He could tell outside forces were following him. The shinigami were coming out to play. He could have a bit of fun before this came to a close.

His silver gray eye spotted an old document that was from his grandfather. He opened it and glanced at the photo to reveal a beautiful man with violet eyes and brown hair. Hmm… He'd have to look at it another time. Grabbing his coat he made it out the door and out of the hospital. He had 'other' agendas to do.

-X-

Tsuzuki walked around with Maria and –Xiaolin-. He didn't really like Maria's boyfriend besides the fact that he was chief of their division. Pure torture since they didn't seem to get along. Maria was in the middle so as to make sure that there would be no fights. The little challenge spark between them was interrupted as Tsuzuki spotted a bakery.

He sighed happily before rushing in and ordered whatever was on the menu that he could afford at the moment. The employee was smiling at the energetic puppy. When Tsuzuki didn't have enough for the rest he pouted about to take away his order until someone held out in front of him the needed amount. He stared in surprise for a moment before his eyes trailed over to the owner.

Tsuzuki was surprised. He stared. The man was amazingly handsome. You couldn't help but stare. The man was the first to break the silence.

"Here, I had some extra left," the white haired man said.

"Ah, ar-arigatou," Tsuzuki stuttered, coming back to reality at the man's voice. He took the money and paid the cashier, getting his meals. Tsuzuki turned back towards the man in white. "Would you like to join us? You seem to be by yourself unless you have other company, if you want to." He offered.

"I have the time," the man in white answered. He held out his hand to shake, "Muraki Kazutaka."

Tsuzuki grasped it and they shook. "Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki led him to where Maria and Xiaolin were sitting. "Hey guys," he said as he and Muraki took a seat. Maria looked curious. It was rare that Tsuzuki ever invited people over. Can't get too close.

"Tsuzuki it's very rare that you bring someone over. Who's this?" she spoke knowing Tsuzuki might forget to introduce the man.

"Oh, this is Muraki Kazutaka. Muraki this is Maria and Xiaolin," Tsuzuki introduced though obviously saying Xiaolin's name with distaste. He just received a glare. Muraki let out a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said nodding to both.

"Like wise. So what has brought you over? Tsuzuki hardly brings guests," Maria stated with a teasing tone in her voice. The males didn't miss it. Tsuzuki glared at her.

"He offered to pay for the rest, he must be a nice guy," Tsuzuki answered.

(Author scoffs at that. Muraki nice? Not in the same sentence.)

Anyways, Muraki mentally laughed at that thought. Him nice? His former 'acquaintances' wouldn't attest to that.

"So, Muraki-san, where do you work?" Maria asked. She was interested in Tsuzuki's new interest.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital here in Tokyo," Muraki answered normally. Maria had a thought.

"Aren't you the doctor treating the rape victim with all the cuts?"

"Ah, yes."

"I feel sorry for him. I mean to be almost brutally murdered like that. That is one sick pervert. Though I'd say he's creative. I've never seen someone attempt murder like that," Muraki chocked on his tea, "Do you know what his condition is, Muraki-sensei?"

Muraki gained control of himself before answering. "He has a high fever at the moment and has some relapses. Other than that, at the moment, there's nothing wrong."

"I see. Anyways, Muraki-sensei, would you like to join us for the rest of the day, if you aren't too busy. Tsuzuki is probably tired of us messing around."

"If it isn't too much trouble. But I have to cut it short for I have a patient to deal with at three."

-X-

The clock struck three signaling that their fun is over.

Tsuzuki wouldn't openly admit that he was disappointed. He glanced over at Muraki, who was gathering his things to leave. Muraki was an enigma. Tsuzuki knew that he was probably treading dangerous grounds but he could protect himself. Muraki was just interesting.

Muraki had felt that stare. He had been use to it by now but there was something about this brown haired companion that intrigued him. Perhaps he could…amuse himself for a while.

"Tsuzuki-san," he spoke startling the brown-haired man out of his daze, "Would like to join me tomorrow on my break?" he finished calmly. Tsuzuki was startled but answered quickly.

"Sure."

-X-

It had been three weeks since Muraki and Tsuzuki's first meeting. They were an official couple. Though Maria, who set on it first thinking it, would only be infatuation, was having a second thought. A rule of a shinigami is they cannot have relationships with the living. But Tsuzuki was having a good time so she never questioned it nor did her boyfriend, their chief of the Chinese division, say one thing.

No matter how much Tsuzuki was a bother to Xiaolin-kaichou, he respected Tsuzuki. After all Tsuzuki did protect Maria from any dangers, he was grateful for that too.

Tsuzuki sighed. It had been an interesting three weeks. Though they had never finished the case since the culprit disappeared out of thin air, he was still trying to figure out Muraki. They were going out now, as one would like to call it. Muraki was teaching him his practices what he learned in his days as a doctor since he accidentally mentioned that he was practicing to be a doctor. Maybe it was intentional? Muraki was odd though when he mentioned one thing. He decided not to dwell on it.

At the moment he was bored. He forgot when Muraki got off work. Maybe he could surprise Muraki with some of his cooking.

(A/N: Everyone! Run for your lives!)

-X-

Muraki came home to an unexpected surprise. There was a smell of good food. He wondered if it was a cook or Tsuzuki. He could never tell which one it was from the smell. But in the taste…

As much as he 'loved' Tsuzuki, the other man had no cooking skills. Muraki did his best to be polite. He'd always take a bite and appear like he swallowed it, then throw it out later. He walked into the kitchen to make sure his assumptions were correct. He wondered if Tsuzuki had no taste buds. That theory was proven wrong when Tsuzuki had his hands on sweets. He wondered if Tsuzuki ever tasted his own cooking.

No surprise, it was Tsuzuki cooking. He just smiled in amusement. He wondered if Tsuzuki would look good in a maid outfit. Shaking out of his thoughts he walked silently up to the brown-haired cook.

"Didn't I say to leave the cooking to the cook?" Muraki said surprising Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki quickly turned around and gave Muraki a passionate kiss. Muraki gladly returned it and found himself pressing the other against the wall.

The food remained forgotten as the day went on.

-X-

Tsuzuki woke to the light rays of the sun striking his eyes. He felt around the bed to find that his lover had already left for work. But now it was his turn to go to work. After all he had a case to solve. The Chinese division often helped the Japanese division since there was a lot of trouble in Japan than China.

But first, he needed to find his clothes.

-X-

Maria sighed in relief as Tsuzuki arrived to work. He was a few minutes late but she could accept that. She just didn't want to walk in into something that would satisfy her yaoi fantasies but it was nice once in a while.

"Sorry I'm late Maria. I overslept," Tsuzuki said. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Overslept? Yeah right. Anyways I think this is something you'd have to see. I know you won't believe it but…" she trailed off handing him a file folder. Tsuzuki looked curious.

Opening it he gasped. It was dated 72 years ago when he was alive. He saw his name scribbled on the copied document. Flipping to the back, he found his picture although a bit blurry. It wasn't possible. He looked unnervingly calm at Maria.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his voice bordering anger.

"I know you won't like it but…Xiaolin found it straight from your boyfriend's office," she answered seriously. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Impossible." Maria shook her head.

"These files traced back to the doctor that treated you. It was his grandfather."

-X-

Muraki wasn't usually one to panic. But when something of importance was taken from his office, it was meant for an investigation. That meant someone was on to him. But oh well, he still had the original and another copy. It didn't matter. Although he still needed to get rid of the perpetrator.

Muraki searched through his old files that contained important things to him. He pulled out a manila folder. Flipping it open, he examined the document. He never did take a good look at it before. But somehow reading his grandfather's diary about the man, who never died in the course of eight years without food or water, compelled him to look.

His visible eye widened as he saw the picture and name that accompanied it. He almost lost grip on the folder. Regaining himself, he calmed down. This was no time to be surprised. His mind came up with conclusions. Either his lover could be an descendant that looked like the man 72 years ago and have the same name, or…

Looks like he'd have to investigate this.

-X-

Tsuzuki didn't want to believe it. Sure it did have its suspicions but… Ack, he didn't know what to think. He sighed. That meant he had to investigate this so he could clear his lover's name. Now where to start?

He thought of the house and probably the office. Yeah, those were good places to start. He arrived in front of the house. He knew Muraki was at work. He had to be careful of the servant that hung around. He teleported in front of the house and entered. He made sure that he wasn't seen. After all Muraki said he could come and go.

"May I take your coat sir?" the butler said next to him. Tsuzuki jumped in surprise.

"Eh…you scared me there. I guess you can," Tsuzuki responded handing the butler his coat. The butler bowed and then left.

Tsuzuki sighed in relief. He then went straight into Muraki's home office. He knocked softly. Muraki was unpredictable and he could be anywhere, right next to you or right behind—

"Looking for me?" he heard Muraki whisper in his ear. Tsuzuki quickly spun around. He was lucky his intelligence came with him today. He took off the shock on his face before offering a sheepish smile.

"You're early, did you just get off?" Tsuzuki asked wrapping his arms around Muraki's neck and giving him a kiss. It lasted that Muraki didn't answer off the bat.

"I figured I'd get off early today," Muraki answered as soon as they pulled away. "I had something to look at." Muraki's glasses glinted evilly but Tsuzuki didn't notice.

"Do you need help?" Tsuzuki asked. Muraki shook his head.

"I'll do it later. Are you busy?"

-X-

Muraki carefully got up as to not disturb the other occupant. Grabbing a tool from his nightstand, he quickly drew blood from his sleeping lover. It was hard to get Tsuzuki up unless at the mention of food. He mentally chuckled at that thought but brushed it away. He had something to check up on. He gave the sleeping man a quick peck on the temple before leaving to the hospital.

He tested the blood he took. Although about seventy years ago the testing wasn't that great, but there were some records of it. Typing in a few keys he waited a few seconds for the results to be shown. Looking at the finished results, he was shocked.

A perfect match.

-X-

Tsuzuki hated getting up early. But if he didn't then Maria would barge in and demand he get up before she tells their kaichou to deduct his paycheck. That meant he wouldn't be able to get any more sweets. He finally got up and got cleaned up before heading out.

Looking at his watch he immediately teleported. Rushing through the halls he made into the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tsuzuki said as he sat down.

"Nice of you to join us Tsuzuki," Xiaolin-kaichou said to him. Tsuzuki immediately cowered under that gaze. "Now we can continue."

-X-

_Why does this always seem to happen to me?_ Tsuzuki thought sulkily. Maria said that he attracted psychos. Especially that one incident a few cases back when they were in China. Tsuzuki shuddered at the mere thought of it. That case was one that he'd rather forget.

Tsuzuki frowned at these new turn of events. He didn't really want to believe it. Muraki wouldn't do these things, would he? Argh, he didn't want to think about it. But since the bureau suspected him, he had no choice. Though he wondered where Maria was, wasn't she supposed to be helping him on this case? After all, they are partners. As if the heavens heard him a voice called out to him.

"Tsuzuki! Wait up!" Maria said running towards him. Tsuzuki stopped. Maria paused to catch her breath.

"You're out of shape Maria. Is Xiaolin-kaichou not letting you have a workout," Tsuzuki commented. Maria gaped at him before scowling and whacking him upside the head. "Itai… Maria, I was just joking."

"You shouldn't say things like that Tsuzuki. Besides, he told me to help you face a demon," Maria said and began walking. Tsuzuki followed up next to her. "So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Maria…" Maria looked at him worriedly before sighing.

"Look Tsuzuki, if we can clear his name than we can but if it proves true…you know we have no choice."

"I know Maria, I know."

-X-

Muraki really didn't want to do this. But of course being fooled wasn't something he tolerated. The shinigami would get too close and he couldn't have that. After all he did have a life dream to commit to. Immortality was such a troublesome task to accomplish. He sat in the living room patiently for his beloved to arrive.

He immediately placed down his cup of tea when he heard the door open and close. He did send his servants to leave for the week. He stood up and walked to the main walkway. He let out his most dazzling smile. Just who he expected.

"Good evening," Muraki said walking up to Tsuzuki who looked a little tense.

"Eheh… Hi Kazu…" Tsuzuki said sheepishly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Eh…eto… Not really…" Tsuzuki looked confused. Why would Muraki be asking that? He paused as he heard Muraki chuckle.

"Come Tsuzuki, I want to show you something."

"Alright."

Tsuzuki followed Muraki through the maze like halls. He'd never been down here before. He didn't even know this part of the house existed. Tsuzuki got a little scared as they went deeper. He knew Maria was following them behind him, invisible. They finally entered a room, which was more like a laboratory. Tsuzuki saw all the utensils and shuddered. But what really caught his eye was the head attached to some chords or wires inside a tank filled with oxygenated water.

"You know Tsuzuki-san, being doctor is very hard, emotionally. Doctors often have the responsibility of countless of lives that count on them to save them. I began to realize, doctors have limitations. Patients come and go, live and die."

Tsuzuki listened. He stayed near the exit with an ofuda hidden in his hand, just in case.

"Do you get what I'm saying Tsuzuki?" Muraki asked as he stared at him with a glint in his eye. "The ways to defy death have been amazing. Especially you, Tsuzuki…" Tsuzuki backed off as Muraki appeared in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked a bit of shock in his voice.

"I know who you are. Tsuzuki Asato, died age twenty-six, seventy years ago."

Tsuzuki's world cracked. He used an ofuda to blast Muraki away from him. Muraki expertly avoided it, although suffered a little scratch. Tsuzuki glared. Things were obviously over between them. He knew he couldn't keep this for long. He did wonder why Muraki's family name sounded familiar to him.

"I was rather surprised when I found out. Is it a nice afterlife for you working as a shinigami?" Tsuzuki glared at Muraki.

"So, are you the one who's been killing all those people?" Tsuzuki countered back.

"Sadly yes… It's such a shame. What short lives they've had." Tsuzuki growled in anger.

"How could you!"

"Hm… Does that bother you? I hope it doesn't put a strain on our…intimate relationship."

"Bastard." Tsuzuki hissed.

"I'm sorry. But it can't be helped. I guess this would be good bye Tsuzuki?"

Muraki snapped his fingers and a trail of fire appeared forming a star within a circle. A large roar emitted from the figure coming out from the seal. A huge three-headed yellow dragon emerged from the seal. It let out another roar throwing green fire among the place. Tsuzuki expertly blocked with a kekkai. He jumped away from another blast and another. He placed a shield long enough to summon.

_Oh 12 gods who protect me I beg you, hear my plea. Appear before me! Suzaku! Explode! _

Suzaku appeared in her bird-like form. Her fires licked the metals and began to torch the dragon that was no match for her flames. It just made Muraki a bit irritated.

"Fine. Two can play it that game."

Another snap of his fingers and another monster came out to challenge Suzaku. The monster let out a breath that quelled the flames of Suzaku. Tsuzuki didn't like it. He would summon Sohryu but he didn't want to risk another dent in his paycheck. He had no choice but to summon Touda. He placed his hands in the air and began to chant.

In a second, flames surrounded the building as if welcoming something hostile. A large snake-like dragon appeared floating around the building, coating it in fiery flames. Muraki just laughed mechanically.

"Is this the best you can do Tsuzuki? I'm sure there's much more you can do," Muraki taunted.

"It's your grave Muraki," Tsuzuki hissed out. Muraki just laughed.

"We'll see Tsuzuki."

-X-

Maria ran frantically towards the burning house. She knew sending Tsuzuki alone would be a problem. Xiaolin was not going to like this. She was blasted back as soon as she reached a certain point.

"Dammit! I told him I should've come with him! They just have to keep everything private don't they!" Maria began bitching since she was excluded again. Tsuzuki was crafty in keeping his promise to Xiaolin of not letting her being hurt. Which, in turn, kept her from seeing the real action. Now, she just had to wait for Tsuzuki and hope nothing damaged his psyche. A psychological damaged Tsuzuki was something she didn't want to deal with.

Looking up she glanced the area and saw Tsuzuki walking out of the burning building towards her. She stared sorrowfully. It was one of those cases again. She ran up to him.

"Tsuzuki…" Maria began.

"It's over Maria." Tsuzuki responded before walking ahead not looking back at the burning building behind him. Maria stood there looking back before running up to catch up with him.

-X-

Inside the building, Muraki coughed out blood protruding from his mouth. He couldn't die, wouldn't die. Even if he wasn't making a move to heal himself, he was laughing beyond belief. He couldn't believe had that stunt pulled on him. He was a fool to fall for it. Damn, he couldn't even get up. He could feel the flames licking his skin, ready to take him alive as a new meal they were being fed.

He'll get his revenge yet.

Owari!

BLK Angel of Destruction: This chapter extra might've sucked. This story, I had a severe case of writers block so I didn't know what to put. So I tried to fit something in. So this chapter was the reason I couldn't update this story fast enough. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the little insight. I'll be sure to get part 5 of Kyoto up soon! Anyways, I really appreciate your reviews!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	17. Kyoto Arc Pt 5

Alternate Universe

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Xelena: You'll find out in the next chapter!

Kyoto Arc: Part 5

"Well since you've arrived Tsuzuki-san, why don't we get started?"

"Yes, lets."

Tsuzuki prepared as he made a motion for hand signals. Muraki also did the same. Maria, Hisoka, and Watari just anticipated the fight. As it might be interesting, they didn't want to stick around while they duke it out. So they decided to wait outside to see the building burn down.

"Five paychecks Tsuzuki wins," Maria voiced out. Watari glanced curiously. Although a bet wasn't what he'd usually go for, this seemed rather interesting.

"Guinea pig for a month Muraki wins," Watari placed his bet. They both then looked at Hisoka who gave them a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Maria asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's fun! And in the off chance you win, we get to do your bet. So Bon, who's side?" Hisoka looked at them calculatingly. He then sighed. They weren't going to give up anyways.

"Fine, Maria, keep Tsuzuki away from me for three months, Watari, you are Muraki's partner for three months. If either one of them bother my vacation I'll extend it for every month. I say none of them."

"You're taking advantage of this aren't you?" Maria stated stonily.

"Both of them in the same sector equals trouble that will somehow involve me. There is no way am I going to endure it this long. I deserve a break once in a while."

"So lets see." Maria whipped out a piece of paper and began scribbling the notes down.

Ten Paychecks

Two Guinea Pigs (month)

Vacation (three months unless stated otherwise along with half of paycheck)

_I'm so screwed if I lose._ Maria thought as she pocketed the piece of paper.

-X-

Tsuzuki narrowly avoided an attack. He didn't have time to summon some shikigami. Muraki kept attacking with that dragon. _Guess he's serious on this whole revenge thing._ Tsuzuki thought. He quickly threw some ofuda to stop the dragon and it bought him some time.

_Oh 12 gods who protect me I beg you, hear my plea. Appear before me! Suzaku! Explode! _

Fire surrounded him as his fire shikigami, Suzaku, appeared giving out a loud screech. She swooped over, blazing the dragon with her firepowers. Muraki looked on amused. He watched, as his dragon was defeated. It was like a repeat of the past. But this time the outcome will be different. This time, he will defeat Tsuzuki. And he was so going to enjoy every minute of it.

Obsessed much?

He then created another portal unleashing an even fearsome dragon. This one should buy him some time. He watched as Tsuzuki summoned Byakko to assist Suzaku. Muraki saw his chance. He concentrated as a star inside a circled appeared with some written language lost to man. Five purple crystals placed themselves in the endpoints of the star. A few seconds later it activated.

Tsuzuki mentally sighed in relief as he took the first dragon down. Now the second one was a lot tougher. He knew Muraki wouldn't back down so easily. Forming seals with his hands, he summoned Byakko to assist Suzaku. The dragon seemed to fair well against them. He hoped he didn't have to summon his 'big gun' shikigami or Touda to destroy Muraki. Of course, being Tsuzuki, he wasn't able to detect the trap set up for him.

He paused in his movements as he felt his legs stiffen. He looked down and cursed softly. _Muraki is one crafty bastard,_ Tsuzuki thought as he tried to think of a way to break out of this binds. He glared as he heard Muraki laugh at him.

"How do you like it Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked mechanically.

"What did you do?" Tsuzuki asked angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I should warn you Tsuzuki-san that this bind tends to spread over a period of time. I don't know how long before your body becomes immobile. I haven't really tried it out. But I guess you being a guinea pig isn't much of a difference."

Byakko and Suzaku looked back worriedly at their master. They felt helpless where they could only defeat the demon before it gets to Tsuzuki. They kept fighting knowing it was pointless to save their master unless they defeat the demon first. Tsuzuki had to find a way to break out of Muraki's spell. No matter what Muraki always seems to have an upper hand all the time.

He felt like stomping his feet like a three-year-old. But he refrained from doing so as he couldn't move his feet. Dammit. He knew the only way to defeat Muraki was to summon Touda. After all it worked last time and actually killed the skilled doctor. He was about to make the chant until his Byakko and Suzaku stopped him.

"Don't Tsuzuki-san, we can take him," Byakko said. They knew what their master was going to do. They never really did like it when he summoned Touda. They all hated him but Tsuzuki didn't.

Tsuzuki's fist clenched at his side. He could defeat Muraki in one blow like last time. It was simple. He would call Suzaku and Byakko back then summon Touda.

But before he could do it, he saw black tendrils rise from his shadows and constricted him. He struggled thinking it was another one of Muraki's tricks. The theory was shot down when he saw Muraki too was entwined within the shadow tendrils. Soon their fighting shikigamis faded leaving only the fire. The shadows rose to cover them and gradually put them out. They both were surprised on who would attempt to stop this.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Muraki and Tsuzuki snapped their heads towards the booming voice, only to see the glare of the Kagetsukai directed at them. In all years of collaborating with Japan, Tatsumi was the only one who scared Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi stood between them from where he could see both of them. He was not happy.

"You're not supposed to be attacking each other! You're supposed to be finding the culprit!" Tatsumi yelled at them. He was serious and was currently, mentally deducting their paychecks.

"But isn't-" Tsuzuki began but was cut off.

"No he isn't! We have another lead. Save this after you find the real criminal. Then I don't have to deal with you two."

Tatsumi sighed and walked out deciding to leave them hanging with his shadows for a moment. _Good riddance, I should've just let them kill themselves off._ Tatsumi thought regrettably. He should've listened to Maria and Watari to not let him stop it but Hisoka was more convincing. He sighed.

This division was so messed up.

-X-

"So he wasn't the one doing it?" Tsuzuki voiced in disbelief.

"No, why he killed someone is lost to us, but it wasn't him," Tatsumi answered sternly. He looked around to notice that Watari and Maria were sulking while Hisoka was not present. Muraki and Tsuzuki were still avoiding the other. "Where is Kurosaki-kun?" he asked.

No one answered. Maria and Watari were still sulking but he knew they knew where he was.

"I'm his replacement…" Watari stated solemnly. "I… volunteered…" Gosh that was so hard to get out. He had his sex-changing potion to work on. Tatsumi's glasses glinted. Finally, Kurosaki-kun managed to accomplish something he hadn't in thirty years. Watari was actually working on something productive!

"How come you killed that girl?" Tsuzuki asked Muraki suspiciously. Muraki just gave off the infuriating smile.

"I needed something to attract some attention. So she was unlucky to be 'roaming' around, I should say." Muraki answered.

"Why you-"

"That's enough!" Tatsumi interrupted before they made the Shokan Division a battleground. He didn't want to deal with calculating repair damages. It was bad enough he had to do it almost three times a week with Watari blowing up one part of the building. "We can't afford the both of you to be fighting. Be lucky I even agreed to let your transfer through, Tsuzuki-san. And be lucky I gave you a second shot Muraki."

"Of course Tatsumi-san." Muraki said politely. He knew it was bad news to be on the Kagetsukai's bad side. Tsuzuki just nodded.

"Good. Now get out there and work. Otherwise I'm deducting a day's worth of salary."

The four immediately high-tailed it out of there.

-X-

Watari and Maria were relieved that Tsuzuki and Muraki didn't start fighting. Tatsumi called them and told them to watch out for the two if they seem like they're going to jeopardize the mission. Secretly, Watari and Maria were subconsciously waiting for them to actually start something. It was just revenge for having to have made that bet against each other in which the third party won and they were suffering for it.

'This sucks.' Watari passed the phone over to Maria. In case you were wondering, they were using text editor to write a text conversation, while saving on text. Smart, especially when the person was right next to you.

'You're telling me! I'm working double!' Maria responded.

'Bon is too smart for this division.'

'I agree. How dare he trick us into this!'

'He should be the one-'

"Oh, what's this?" Muraki appeared out of nowhere from behind Watari. The blond quickly erased his previous response and typed in a new one. He shoved it in Muraki's face as the wannabe Cyclops read it.

"'None of your business.' That isn't very nice." Maria grabbed the phone and typed in another message.

"'F--- off and die!' Well, I can sense some hostility here care to share?" Muraki asked with a glint reflecting off his glasses.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Tsuzuki asked walking up to them. Maria sighed and typed in another message.

"'He's asking us too much questions! Make him stop!'" Tsuzuki looked clueless and Maria pointed to Muraki.

This was the moment where everything went right. Watari and Maria watched as Tsuzuki and Muraki started duking it out with words. With that, Watari took the phone and typed another message.

'Should I call Seii-chan and ask to deduct their hours over to ours for babysitting?' Maria red the message and nodded enthusiastically.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I figured I'd stop there. Don't worry you'll find out what happened to Hisoka in the next chappie! Anyways I hope that this chapter was good at least. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	18. Kyoto Arc Pt 6

Alternate Universe

Respone to annonymous reviewers:

Xelena: They might... I had to have Tatsumi stop them so Hisoka could win this once. Anyways here's the next chapter!

Kyoto Arc: Part 6

Hisoka was one lucky S.O.B. He had three months of no Tsuzuki or Muraki and no work. It was a relaxing vacation curling up on the couch reading a novel. Though most would find it boring, to him it was a great leisure time. Plus, he got to finish that book he started since the case with Saagatanas.

Sadly enough, all things come to an end. Today marked the first day of work. He wasn't really looking forward to it. He was back to being Muraki's partner. That didn't bode well for him.

When he came into the office, he was greeted with Watari holding three envelopes and a glass with pink liquid.

"Hey Bon! It's too bad you came back, I was enjoying the partnership too bad," Watari, told him handing him the three envelopes. They were of course his paychecks. Hisoka took another look at Watari's words. He knew they were false, so he decided to play along.

"Alright. I guess you can do it for another two months…" Hisoka stated and almost smirked at the reaction he got.

"NO!" Watari yelled out immediately. Hisoka looked at him indifferently.

"Good, then don't say things like that again." With that said, Hisoka walked out of the room and towards Tatsumi's office where he was supposed to report that he was back.

Watari stared sulking at the door. Bon was too smart for this division.

It took him a few minutes to get over it and back to his genki-ness. He still had to work on that sex-changing potion. He could give it to Bon to test it out. Muraki was always good for something…

-X-

Do you have any idea how hard it is to look calm in the outside but angry on the inside?

Well, that was what Hisoka was feeling at the moment. It had only been three months. He was gone for three months! And they haven't even solved the case yet!

Tatsumi's exact words were, and he would quote, '"_The case hasn't been solved since you took a vacation. I've gotten pathetic excuses that there wasn't a 'cute-little-blond' to keep them in line. You're back on the case."' _

'_Cute-little-blond'! How dare they! _Hisoka fumingly thought. He should've taken the other two months off. After this case he was sure to blow up. Maybe pay Watari back for babysitting two psychotic children that don't get what they want. He wondered if Muraki _and _Tsuzuki would suffice as guinea pigs for the year? That would be so tempting.

Mentally, he mechanically laughed and began walking towards Watari's lab.

Scary much?

-X-

Maria waited patiently for Hisoka. He sounded so amused on the phone that it scared her. She had to admit Hisoka was scary when he wanted to be. She sighed in relief as Hisoka was walking towards her.

"Hey, Maria," he greeted.

"Hey, enjoy your vacation?" she asked. Inside she was seething with jealousy. She had to endure three months of torture by babysitting a couple of psychotic kids that acted like they didn't get what they want.

"It was relaxing but boring at times. Anyway that's not what I came for. Would you like payback?" he asked her. She was confused but nodded 'yes' hesitantly. "Good. Would you like to make a bet?" She gulped and furiously nodded 'no'.

"No way! Last time, I lost and had to endure three months of torture by babysitting a couple of psychotic kids that acted like they didn't get what they want!" she exclaimed.

"This time you'll be on the winning side…"

Hisoka can be very convincing.

-X-

Muraki glanced over at the notes on the case that they had gotten within the time that his partner had been on vacation. Should he realize it, he was staring at a blank paper. Some doctor huh?

He glanced up as he noticed that someone entered. He was rather surprised to find that Tsuzuki, along with Maria came in.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki was about to respond scathingly but was elbowed by Maria.

"Hisoka-kun is waiting for us in the usual café. He said to meet him there to begin the case." Maria explained. Man this was hard.

"Alright. I assume you know where it is?"

-X-

Hisoka couldn't be more proud of himself at this very moment. He'd come up with the most brilliant plan to ruin – he meant fool – Muraki and Tsuzuki at the same time. Life could not have been any better.

You can tell he hates them very much.

He let Tatsumi in the deal since he respected the Kagetsukai and knew Tatsumi would deduct a bit of his paycheck if he weren't in on it. Granted, Tatsumi is a scary person.

Tatsumi became a valuable asset in this scheme.

Apparently since nothing was getting done in the past three months, Tatsumi investigated himself and found some valuable information regarding the killer himself. He handed the information over to Hisoka to actually use for this scheme. Look how nice Tatsumi turned out to be.

Hisoka glanced up as the rest approached the table. He was relieved that Maria sat next to him. He didn't think he could handle the lover's spats at the moment. From what Maria and Watari said, the two hadn't changed. _Why! _He cried out mentally at the heavens. He grimaced as Muraki looked at him. He shot back a look that said 'what'. As if Muraki read his mind he spoke.

"Saa, bouya, what brings you here? Weren't you on vacation?" Muraki asked amused. The man always spoke like he was amused. Must've been the sadism installed.

"It's been three months already Muraki," Hisoka spat back. He wasn't in a happy mood at all.

"Sad, you should've told me you were coming back. Saya and Yuma could've waited one more day if I knew you were arriving today. They'd miss you."

"Shut it."

Maria tentatively scooted about a few inches away from the empath. Hisoka can be scary when he wants to be. _I better win this bet this time otherwise I'm gonna… _Maria thought to herself. If what Hisoka said was true then she shouldn't worry. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that the conversation carried over to the main topic.

"I propose a bet." Hisoka spoke taking Maria out of her thoughts.

"Oh? And what is this about?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki looked on interested. Bets weren't usually his thing but it catches his interest when something of interest is in it for him. Hisoka proposing the bet was that of interest.

"The case that it's taking you about four months to freaking solve! To think the both of you couldn't solve a simple case!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"We were caught up in something else."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Do I catch sarcasm in your words?"

"You're just imagining things. Sure you're hair is natural?"

"So what's this about?" Tsuzuki spoke feeling left out.

"Hmph, well, I propose whoever solves this case first gets to tell the loser what to do for three months. It can be anything but not everything. Some are pushing it. Got it?" Hisoka explained. "We're in pairs, since it's protocol. Maria decided to be my partner."

Maria threw them a triumphant smirk. Muraki looked on curious while Tsuzuki pouted. Her smirk seemed to say '_Try and see if you actually get around to solving the case'_. Oh yeah, Maria can be smug at times. Muraki was very skeptical of this arrangement. He figured it was payback or trying to get him and Tsuzuki to actually work together on a case.

"Fine, we'll accept the challenge," Muraki spoke up amused.

"WHAT! I never agreed to this!" Tsuzuki exploded. Muraki turned to him with a raised brow.

"You already did. Think harder."

Tsuzuki was in deep thought until he realized that he actually, indirectly agreed to this. He pouted. He was thinking of the unfairness of the situation. Although he wondered how the hell would they be able to solve the case without any leads? Better yet, how the hell was he going to solve the case being Muraki's partner? That was a major cause for concern. _Better hope Muraki won't trick me into anything. Or I swear I'll finish him off for good._ Tsuzuki thought to himself. He found this arrangement suspicious. Either it was payback that Watari and Maria extracted, or they wanted him and Muraki to get along. Maria's smugness didn't ease his suspicions either. It looked as if she and Hisoka already won.

He'll try to get along with Muraki. After all, this had something in it for him too.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 6 of the Kyoto Arc. The conclusion would be at the end along with another extra as the ending! I'll try to finish it as quickly as I can! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	19. Kyoto Arc Pt 7

Alternate Universe

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Xelena: Well, here's part 7. You'll find out who wins!

Kyoto Arc: Part 7

"Hisoka-kun, are you sure about this?" Maria asked a bit worried. She hoped that Tsuzuki and Muraki didn't follow them then they'd know what's really going on. They were meeting Tatsumi at the designated place he assigned them.

"I'm sure. Besides, don't you want payback? It's not everyday you see Muraki outwardly be scared. Trust me, the only thing that would get that reaction out of him is being Watari's guinea pig. Tsuzuki's just there because it's amusing," Hisoka answered. Oh yeah, he was enjoying this way too much. Maria made a mental note not to get on his bad side. She thought she probably made about one thousand reminders of that. She was just exaggerating.

Maria scanned around and spotted the Kagetsukai standing about twenty feet from them. She quickly took Hisoka's hand and dragged him towards Tatsumi. They were out of breath by the time they reached him. After all, they were a little late.

"It's past twenty minutes for our scheduled meeting time," Tatsumi said. They could see the wheels spinning as they work to calculate deductions from their pay.

"Sorry Tatsumi-san, but Muraki and Tsuzuki asked too many questions," Maria explained.

"That fine. I guess dealing with those two would cause some of their habits to rub off. If my hunch were right, their deductions would transfer to you. Let's go."

The Kagetsukai is a saint.

-X-

Surprisingly, Tsuzuki and Muraki were walking in compatible silence. Something that hasn't happened very often, that's for sure. Earlier they had decided on a temporary truce so they could solve the case and win the bet. There was a bit of fight on which route to take but that was about it. They had decided to take a different approach and agree on the path that they both didn't agree on.

It seemed to be right, since that was where Hisoka and Maria were heading off earlier. But they didn't need to know that.

Actually, this was the first instance, since Muraki's final days as being considered alive; they actually were in a compatible companionship.

They stayed silent throughout the rest of the walk.

-X-

Meanwhile…

Maria dodged a fireball that missed her by an inch. Her defensive shields weren't strong enough. Hisoka wasn't faring good either, he had been hit with a mental psychic blast earlier as the three of them entered. Tatsumi was doing his best to cover them both with his shadows.

If only she could suck the blood off their enemy, who was being a pain in the ass by the way. How she wished Muraki or Tsuzuki were here. After all, they are the two strongest shinigamis that she had seen in her afterlife.

What over looked that fact was that this was a bet, and there was no way in the seven hells was she going to lose it. She needed to find someway to get close and claim that blood. She looked at Tatsumi who was protecting Hisoka from an oncoming fireball.

_Distractions… _She thought to herself.

Unnoticeably, she blended into the air. The invisibility perks do come in handy at times. She used her vampire invisibility since anything will just past her. It really did come in handy when being attacked but she couldn't attack back using the form. Luckily no level of magic or sense could sense or see her at all.

She was so close. She only needed a few more steps. As if hunting, she gently padded softly in her shields… waited… then lunged. She quickly turned visible and took a hunting bite on her prey's neck. She kept feasting, as his blood was appealing to her. She could drink this for a lifetime.

Maria didn't take notice of the fires slowly going out. Nor did she notice Tatsumi and Hisoka calling her name. All she could fathom was how good the blood tasted and how it was the first of its kind. She greedily devoured it.

Seconds later, she was pulled away. She glared, intimidating, at her pursuers. She seemed to calm down when she spotted Hisoka. She glanced back at her prey that was profusely wasting his blood. She wanted to go back and drink it up.

"Maria, it's over," Tatsumi said.

Hisoka sensed her anxiousness. He could tell that she still wanted that blood. Her feelings were overwhelming him that he could taste it. Dammit. He turned Maria around to face him to shake some sense into her.

"Tatsumi-san, can you clear out the mess?" Hisoka asked patiently. He just hoped Tatsumi got the idea. Luckily the secretary didn't question and set about. Tatsumi took a worried glance at them briefly before continuing to use his shadows to get rid of evidence. Oh, and calculate how much this was going to cost for repairs.

Meanwhile, Hisoka took Maria outside to try and get her to calm down. And the blood craving he's been feeling too. Seems like Watari has to brew some sort of remedy that Maria had in her file that stated she needed to take incase of any blood hunger. To Maria, for some reason, criminals' blood tasted so much better. They don't know why. Shrugging those thoughts off, he embraced Maria to help her calm down. He transferred some feelings of calm through her.

It was then he spotted Tsuzuki and Muraki running towards them.

_Damn they must've seen the fire. _

-X-

During Muraki and Tsuzuki's companionable walk, they couldn't find anything. Not even one single damn clue! They were rather surprised they haven't blamed it on either one of them yet and got into a huge fight. Apparently they were probably caught up in trying to figure out if they lost the bet what would Maria and Hisoka plan to do? It was a fear worse than another death.

After all, they already knew Hisoka would do something sinister, Maria would probably add to it, which wasn't a good thing. Especially for them.

They both glanced around and finally saw something that caught their attention. Smoke was coming from a building up ahead. It could be a start, since they felt some evil energy or rather energy that could be used against them. They quickly ran in that direction, since they also felt Maria and Hisoka's presence.

It was such a long way that they were almost out of breath by the time they would reach the place. Unfortunately, the smoke had already gone out and everything seemed calm as the building failed to collapse. Such was the strength of buildings these days. They slowed down for a little bit until they realized that someone could still be injured or something. So they sped it up, not realizing that they could just teleport there. But hey! We all have our non-thinking-wise-strategy moments.

They can't help it!

Anyways, when they reached the building, they found it in tact with a few burns here and there. It looked like it was still good for a bit of reconstruction. But they wondered who caused the fire. Looking around they spotted Hisoka comforting Maria on the bench near the side of the building. Tsuzuki was worried since Maria never got like this unless…

He knew he should've warned JuOhCho that Maria had episodes when she drank blood. From the looks of Hisoka's stained shirt and the blood on Maria's hand, was proof of it. _He must've stopped her before she could finish. _Tsuzuki thought. But Hisoka was smart to do that before Maria got into it. If she did, then she'd want more and it'd be a while before it was satisfied. They lost a bit of China's population because of it. But it didn't matter now. At least he hoped Maria was okay.

Alongside him, Muraki kept thinking about what happened. He already drew a complete conclusion in his head. He had his suspicions, but he knew Maria was something of a dead vampire. It's weird but it's true. At least the two were alright, nothing to worry about.

"Glad you two could make it." Tatsumi startled them. They wondered when the Kagetsukai appeared behind them. They backed away as they noticed the gleam in his eyes. He looked scarier with his glasses on. "Since you failed to solve the case, you can help by cleaning it up."

The two immediately high-tailed it to the site. Tatsumi was that intimidating.

-X-

Hisoka wondered how Maria was so depressed just because she didn't drain all the blood. Hisoka did realize it had gone to waste but… He knew he had to stop Maria from continuing. It was just an instinct of hers.

"Thanks Hisoka-kun," Maria stated still hugging his waist and her head resting on his chest. Hisoka continued stroking her hair. He didn't mind.

"Anytime," he responded. "We should be getting back before Tatsumi sends the other two to get us."

"Hmmm…" Maria murmured. "Before we leave," she leaned closely to his neck, "can I have a taste?"

"NO!"

TBC---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 7! It probably would've been funnier to let Muraki and Tsuzuki win. But instead I didn't. But I will when I post the next chapter! It's going to be a 'what if' Muraki and Tsuzuki won. There's still just one more part left and it's all going to be finished. We just have to wait to see what Maria and Hisoka plan for them… Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	20. Extra 3: What if Muraki and Tsuzuki won?

Alternate Universe 

Extra: What if Muraki and Tsuzuki won?

"Actually, I think your calculations are wrong Tsuzuki-san. We should go this way since it is the more logical choice," Muraki argued back, calmly.

"But logical isn't always the right choice," Tsuzuki responded with a smart remark.

This had to be the first time that they were actually speaking on good terms. Speaking on good terms means no yelling arguments, no fists being thrown, and no shikigami summoning to kill the other. After all, they did have one goal in mind and that was to beat Hisoka and Maria. They had motivation. Hisoka and Maria as a team coming up with some kind of 'dare' for them was a frightening thought.

They continued on one path. It was one they both wouldn't even think of taking. They figured it was the best choice since it worked last time when they were fighting over which place to go and Maria picked the route that they didn't. At least it was settled immediately. It usually took them longer to get somewhere but they were surprised that it worked this time.

They were not fighting.

Seems like their intelligent minds brought them something substantial as they heard a scream. They quickly ran ahead hoping they weren't too late.

They appeared in front of a building. They entered and saw a woman about to be killed. Apparently they found the guy.

What luck!

They immediately rushed into their own plans while silently thinking of how much they're going to enjoy Maria's and Hisoka's humiliation when they found out. They got into their hiding places. They didn't need to plan it out as they both had the same pattern thought. They knew how the other worked.

They were planning a surprise attack from both sides. It was a flawed plan but it worked… most of the time. After all, these are two of the most powerful of shinigamis to actually roam Meifu. How can they not win as a team?

Thinking about it, they do get into fights – a lot – so that seems to be the only flaw in their plans.

They locked eyes and nodded to each other. They both got the message to attack. With that, they summoned their respectable shikigamis and attacked. Ranges of red and green flames surrounded the building.

"What's going on?" the man said in disbelief as the flames surrounded him.

With that, Muraki and Tsuzuki stepped out of their hiding place to watch as the flames began to spread throughout the building. Tsuzuki immediately dived in to get the captive woman so Tatsumi wouldn't be mad at them. Muraki wouldn't even get her anyways. Eventually, Muraki stepped in to take care of the 'bad guy'. Tsuzuki took the hysterical woman outside to comfort her.

"Sssh… It's going to be okay," Tsuzuki told the woman who seemed to calm down by the minute.

A few seconds later, Muraki emerged from the building with the culprit. He pulled out a cell and dialed a number.

"Tatsumi-san, tell Hisoka and Maria that we've solved the case," Muraki said and dragged the unconscious culprit towards them. Tsuzuki looked at him. "I'll take him back, make sure the lady gets home." With that, Muraki left. Tsuzuki sighed before looking to the woman, giving a smile.

"Saa, lets go ne?" he said.

-X-

Muraki smirked at the hilarity of it all. Really, Hisoka and Maria are very amusing, especially right now at the realization that they actually lost. Muraki was waiting patiently for Tsuzuki to make it back. After all, he was enjoying the nervousness at the moment. He could feel it coming in waves.

He watched amusingly as they kept passing notes by using the text editor on the cell phone. It actually saved on cost of paper and pen or pencil.

'I can't believe the nutzoids won!' Maria typed before passing it to Hisoka.

'They just got lucky, that's all.' Hisoka replied.

'So? HE doesn't need to be so smug about it!'

Without empathy, Hisoka could tell Maria was about to lose it if Muraki didn't wipe that smirk off his face. Hisoka was pissed too, but he didn't show it as such. He was sure Muraki could feel it through their 'bond'. It just made Muraki smirk even more.

"I'm sensing some hostility here. Is something wrong?" he smugly asked. They both glared before Maria typed something in and shoving it in front of him.

"'F--- off and die.' Now that's not very nice." After that, Tsuzuki walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asked confused. Maria then typed another message.

"'He's bothering us! Make him leave!'" she typed.

Tsuzuki glanced at her then Muraki, who gave a brief shrug at the shoulders.

"Well, you two did deserve it." Tsuzuki said to Maria. She angrily glared at him before typing another message and shoving it in front of his face and he read. "'F--- off and die already you brown-haired freak.' Maria, that isn't very nice." He chasited.

She 'humph-ed', taking Hisoka's hand and dragging him from the room. It took Muraki and Tsuzuki one minute of contemplation before realizing that their prey was escaping. The two quickly ran out of the room to catch them, but found them nowhere near the office.

This does not bode well.

-X-

In Watari's lab, Hisoka and Maria were contemplating possibilities to get out of this bet. Or better yet, make it backfire on the two. Watari watched the exchange when they came into his lab. It was a safe haven for them since Watari agreed to not use them as guinea pigs. At least he wasn't involved in the bet. He was going to be if they had won, but they didn't. Maybe he should help them? It will give him a bit of revenge time on Tsuzuki and Muraki. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"We should…"

"No, it's too…"

"…then what…"

"How about…"

"Maybe…Tatsumi-san…"

"…think he'd go…"

"It's brilliant!"

"Can I… bite?"

"NO!"

"But I… taste…blood." Whine.

"NO!"

"…won't do it…"

"…not…"

"Muraki and Tsuzuki…"

Sigh.

"Fine, after…"

-X-

Tatsumi was rather surprised to find an exhausted Tsuzuki and Muraki burst into his office right before lunch. Usually the two would be dragging the others out to eat. At separate places of course. Instead of appreciating the gesture, he glared as the shadows wavered around them. The two didn't seem to notice. Otherwise, they'd be high-tailing it out of the office by now.

"Tatsumi-san, have you seen Hisoka and Maria?" Muraki asked after he got his breathing calmed. Tatsumi didn't answer immediately. Instead he raised a brow in question.

"You see, Tatsumi-san, they left before we could say something," Tsuzuki added. Tatsumi then glared. He was getting tired of this cat and mouse game.

"No, I haven't. You two burst into my office like this again I'm going to deduct your paychecks into Watari's lab debt. Now get out!" he yelled the last sentence.

The two got it immediately and left. Tatsumi stared at the door a bit longer before letting Hisoka and Maria step out of the shadows.

"I don't know what you're planning but this better be good."

-X-

Three hours, and no sign of Hisoka or Maria. They searched everywhere, and they even went into 'forbidden territory' a.k.a. Watari's lab. It was 2PM and past lunch. They haven't eaten yet since they got caught up in the excitement of what to make Hisoka and Maria do. Now, they were dizzy, tired, and famished.

They seem to attract bad karma. As they were planning to go eat, Tatsumi spotted them with a file. That meant another case. Their stomachs were empty and they wanted to eat.

"You two have a case. Since you failed to find your respective partners, you two will be handling this. It's a simple case of retrieval. I want it done now," Tatsumi explained to them.

"But Tatsumi-san," Tsuzuki began to whine, "we haven't eaten yet."

"That's not my problem is it? Besides, if you stop, you two will never get it done, the slackers that you are. Be grateful that I'm not deducting some of your paycheck to Watari's lab debt."

With that, Tatsumi handed them the case file and left back to his office.

They both glanced at the file before sighing in discontent. This was going to be a long day. It didn't occur to them that they could still eat while glancing at the file. Are we exactly going for smarts here?

-X-

Hisoka and Maria watched in the shadows, courtesy of Tatsumi, the displeasure on their partners' faces. Of course, Maria wasn't really concerned. She was just excited that she finally has a chance to taste Hisoka's blood. Weird obsession, but she never tasted an empath's blood before. Surely, one as powerful as Hisoka would have good taste. Her eyes had been glancing at his neck and wrist briefly, every few seconds. Man, she couldn't wait.

"Stop that! I can feel your excitement this near," Hisoka hissed quietly at her. "Is tasting my blood that exciting?"

"Sorry! But I can't really wait. I've heard that an empath's blood taste really good. And are better than any."

"Forget I asked."

With that he motioned her to move to get their plan into action. She nodded and disappeared. Hisoka kept spying and praying Maria did her job right, most likely since she's getting the better end of the deal after all this. Hisoka did wonder why he agreed to that if he didn't like it. Of course, it occurred to him that ruining or humiliating Tsuzuki and Muraki were much more priceless than a pint of blood. He sighed. He hoped this worked.

-X-

Muraki was confused. Excluding the fact that he was starved and drained didn't have anything to do with it. Apparently they're having a hard time with this case. It was as if someone was taunting him - them. Someone must be behind this and he was very interested in the culprit managing to outsmart him, one of the best killers in the world, or that is what he thinks he is.

He glanced over at his 'partner' to see the other also in deep thought. He must've been thinking the same thing. Well, whoever this was, they'll find them and solve the case. Then they could get back to finding Hisoka and Maria, giving them their just desserts.

He caught something at the corner of his eye.

He thought he saw brown and blond. Was it just his imagination or did he see a red Chinese style dress? Better yet, was that who he thought they were? He mentally smirked. Ooh, this was going to be fun. He grabbed Tsuzuki's wrist and teleported them somewhere else.

Tsuzuki had been thinking about the case. For some reason he hadn't thought that Muraki was working with him. Surprisingly they had gotten along. He didn't know what to do with the case. It was just like the last one. There was no lead, no nothing. The other one they found by luck. But now, he noted, that someone was fooling with them. It was as if the culprit knew whom they were and were playing cat and mouse. The only ones he could think of were probably Hisoka and Maria trying to get out of their inevitable fate. But he brushed the thought of it. They weren't that smart to come up with this… Were they?

On second thought…

He didn't have time to think of a second thought when he felt his wrist being seized and finding himself teleported to Meifu, a secluded part of Meifu. He growled angrily at not being informed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tsuzuki demanded, ripping Muraki's grip off, figuratively speaking.

"Well, Tsuzuki-san, it seems our partners have conspired against us," Muraki said. That explained it all. Tsuzuki sighed. He wasn't surprised. They always planned to conspire against them anyway. This must not be so different.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Surprise them."

-X-

They didn't know how it happened. But they were trapped. They were caught in a 'magical' net, unsurprisingly provided by Muraki. Hisoka growled in annoyance as he and Maria were trapped in the vicinity of the net. Their captors were taunting them. Actually they were only smirking in pride.

Hisoka and Maria struggled as their respective partners were holding them against their will. They were being dragged towards a room and placed in there.

"Now, you two stay here till we think of what to make you do," Tsuzuki said before Muraki graciously closed, locked, and warded the door to prevent them from escaping. The two knew exactly how their minds worked so they had to have it done. Otherwise, their prey would elude them yet again.

Hisoka reside to his fate and sat on the bed leaning back with his arms propping him up. Maria followed suit, as she realized they have no way of getting out even through a window. The windows had bars. BARS! Tsuzuki and Muraki were that paranoid. They didn't recognize the place. It must've been some old house that had some well-off family before it was being leased. Hisoka hated bars. So he kept as far away as possible. The bed was the only thing he could sit on. Maria sat next to him, slouching in a defeated way.

Maria knew she was forgetting something. It had something to do with blood. Glancing around her eyes landed on Hisoka. Oh, that's right.

"Hisoka-kun," she sang.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. He had inkling that he was forgetting something.

"Do you remember our deal?" she leaned towards him, while he attempted to lean back and get away.

"What deal?"

"The one where you said if I do this I get to taste your blood."

"Why now?"

"Because Tsuzuki and Muraki could be back any minute now. It'd be funny to give them a show."

"Fine. But just a taste and don't go bloodlust on me. Its difficult getting you back."

"Yeah, yeah…" Maria waved it off as an exaggeration. She really did have no idea how difficult it actually was. "Just relax, you won't feel pain except for a sting." She told him.

Maria gently pushed him to lie on the bed. She crawled on top of him and leaned close to his neck. She nuzzled the spot she was going to puncture. Her fangs extended and she bit, holding him down with her body while an arm was around his waist and the other holding his head. She was careful enough to give him a pleasure bite instead of a feeding bite. She fed on his blood and noted how the rumors were true. The blood of an empath was that the ambrosia of the gods. She was savoring the taste, taking sip by sip as to seem like she was taking everything. It was too good a chance to pass up.

She was so engrossed that she didn't notice the door slam open and her name being yelled at.

Maria snarled and struggled in protest as she was pulled away. Her nails extended ready to slash at the ones who dared to interrupt her. She turned around to see a very serious Tsuzuki and Muraki. She seemed to calm down as she realized who they were. She could tell by their faces that it was more of a jealousy thing. She smirked.

"Back so soon?" she said. "And we were having so much fun." Hisoka rolled his eyes at her statement.

"You're like a tic." He told her.

"Mou, but your blood taste really, really good! Can I have another bite?" Maria attempted to dash to his side, but was held back by Tsuzuki and Muraki.

"We've decided your task." Tsuzuki began seriously.

Hisoka was scared of what they thought of. He knew it was going to humiliate him more than Maria. Maria wasn't too worried. She knew that she wasn't the real target. She felt sorry for Hisoka at the moment that he is under the two psychotic children's' wrath. Apparently they were stalling. She growled in annoyance.

"Well, what is it?" she snapped at them.

"You both are our servants for the next three months," Muraki finished. "And you have to wear the proper uniform." With that Muraki pulled out a maids' outfit and Tsuzuki's pulled out a butlers' outfit. Maria took note of the scantly maids' outfit. It looked too small for her, way too small. "Saya and Yuma helped us pick them out." At the mention of the names, Hisoka froze in fear. _Oh, hell no! _He thought. "They made this one especially for you Hisoka," Muraki said with a smile holding the maids' outfit in front of him.

"With cat ears too!" Tsuzuki stated pulling them out. Hisoka looked on mortified. He knew it looked too small for Maria. "By request from us of course," Muraki added. Maria made 'no' hand signals with her hands behind Hisoka, as Muraki and Tsuzuki began alternating with comments on how Hisoka would look good in it. She lightly slapped her hand to her forehead with a disapproving nod. Hisoka was ready to blow up. They didn't notice the stress marks on his temple nor the bat that 'magically' appeared in his hands. They didn't notice that he raised it up and swung.

"Ecchi!"

"Ow **hit** that hurts **hit** quit it **hit** bouya **hit **calm down **hit** ow!" Came the coherent voices of Muraki and Tsuzuki.

"You sick-minded perverts!"

Maria just watched in morbid fascination as Hisoka kept swinging the bat, metal – mind you -, against Tsuzuki and Muraki's heads.

Owari

BLK Angel of Destruction: Haha! Just as I promised! Although the way Tsuzuki and Muraki solved the case might be a bit boring but I had to put something. They always seem to have luck surrounding them so I decided to put that. I also had to have Hisoka and Maria go down with a fight. They really wouldn't just idly stand by and let it happen. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! The epilogue should be up soon… I hope…

ATTENTION: Please help me come up with a dare for Tsuzuki and Muraki that would seem like something Hisoka and Maria would make them do! I would really apprecaite it! Thanks!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	21. Last Mission Pt 1

Alternate Universe 

Last Mission: Part 1

Muraki and Tsuzuki were probably the most paranoid at the moment.

Having lost to the bet, they are now subjected to Maria's and Hisoka's every whim. In their situation it was not good. They didn't like the sympathetic looks thrown towards them or the evil smirk gracing Watari's face as they entered JuOhCho. Watari was probably still mad about the whole partner thing for the last three months. Maybe Watari was in on this bet too…

One thought went through their minds. '_We're so dead!' _

They have no idea how right they were.

-X-

Currently, Hisoka and Maria were planning Tsuzuki and Muraki's demise. They already came up with them being Watari's guinea pigs as promised for the next three months. Of course, this isn't going to be well.

Just then, Maria came up with an idea as the two _victims _came in. She smirked. Although the plan wasn't evil, it was better for her.

She did deserve a vacation herself.

-X-

"We're going on vacation. So you two will have to watch over this sector and Watari's sector. Luckily nothing happens in Kyoto so you two have a big break. Anyways, if you destroy property, your paychecks would pay for it, and if you start fighting each other, your paychecks would come to us. Any questions?"

Watari and Hisoka took a step back from Maria. They were rather scared at the moment. Maria can be scary when she wants to be. Maybe this vacation idea wasn't so bad after all. Maria needed to cool down.

The two, Muraki and Tsuzuki, shook their heads, knowing they had no say in it. They were lucky that Maria spoke for them all. Otherwise they would be in even deeper shit that consisted of constant embarrassment from Hisoka, who was a crafty little 'cute' devil. They were thinking too far ahead of themselves as they realized that maybe that there was more to this. There is no way that Hisoka wouldn't sit back and accept Maria's proposal.

They waited for about a minute… Hisoka never added anything.

Karma seemed to be good to them today. They quietly left informing Tatsumi of their current mild dilemma. It was considered mild since Hisoka didn't add any other extras on top of Maria's. Unless Hisoka had an ulterior motive, then they'd be screwed.

"Well, let's get to planning!" Maria stated happily grabbing her colleagues' wrists.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going on vacation?" Watari asked lagging a bit.

"Who said they'd get off the hook that easy?" Hisoka added.

Watari reminded himself, too many times to count, not to get on their bad side. He kind of felt sorry for Muraki and Tsuzuki. But then again…

Not really…

-X-

Watari was happily excluded from the 'plan'. He didn't want to face Muraki or Tsuzuki in fear of laughing. They had no idea what was going to happen to them. It was amusing. He hoped Hisoka and Maria would be a bit gentler to their partners. Hisoka and Maria kept him from knowing anything incase the two try to pry it out of him. They were very smart. Although he did catch a bit of their conversation:

"NO!"

"Why not…full proof."

"Because…bite me…"

"Oh…but it's good…"

"Maria…"

"C'mon…"

"Fine…push it…"

-X-

It was quiet.

Too quiet…

Muraki found it unnerving. He took a long drag of his cigarette. It was a perk being a shinigami; they couldn't die. So, smoking too much won't affect him. Although, he did find it contradicting… He was a doctor, yet he never really took care of his own health.

Anyways, he was waiting for something. He did hear some shouts of argument within the bureau from his place outside. He thought it sounded like Terazuma and Tsuzuki. Muraki wondered how they became a squabbling pair. He didn't dwell on it further. It was amusing. What he was really waiting for was the-

_BOOM! _

And there it is. He stood up from the bench under the sakura and walked back inside the building. He had to see whom the Kagetsukai was scolding. It was either Watari or the squabbling pair.

When he walked in, he was rather disappointed. It was just Watari wasting money on blowing up the lab. It was rather hard finding entertainment when you're dead, unless, of course, you're the one causing the chaos. He was about to leave until he heard the voice of his partner.

"What was that for, you loony crackpot?" Hisoka yelled at the scientist. Anyone would too, after almost being charbroiled. He was grateful that Maria took him out of harms way.

"I'm sorry! I told you I didn't know if it'll explode." Watari tried reasoning with the irate shinigami.

"Next time, try it without any of us in there." With that, Muraki watched as Hisoka fumed and started stomping his way out of the building, Maria hot on his heels.

Was it just his imagination or did Maria throw him a vampyric smirk?

-X-

Hisoka fumed. Of course, after almost being charbroiled, one would be. He was vaguely aware that Maria was following and he didn't care. One of these days, he was going to make sure Watari is tied down while being blown up. Okay… he just needed to calm down.

Deep breaths, he told himself.

It seemed to do justice, calming him down a bit. He sighed before walking in a calmer pace.

It was too late for him to notice the malicious presence behind him.

-X-

Muraki got his wish for the second time that day. For some odd reason, Terazuma and Tsuzuki started fighting, which resulted in having part of the library destroyed. It was an amusing sighed to see Tatsumi yelling at them. The Kagetsukai was indeed one not to be trifled with. He sighed before walking away after Tatsumi's rant. It wasn't amusing anymore.

He walked towards the office and shut the door not wanting to hear more arguments that would suddenly sprout out. He glanced at the cigarette in his hand. It reminded him that he needed to buy more. But as the thought about it, he remembered Tatsumi deducting some of his hard-earned pay. He didn't notice that he crunched up the box as his eye twitched in annoyance at the thought.

He took deep breaths to calm himself down. It worked.

Muraki then skimmed through the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary save for the pile of paperwork that needed to be done. That was what Hisoka usually did. His mouth twitched to a smile at a brief memory. He shook it out of his head before stepping out. He paused at the door as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There was a note conveniently lying on his desk. It seemed innocent enough.

Curious, Muraki picked it up and began to read. He was grateful that his curiosity won in the end.

The note was a kidnapper's note.

It was no surprise that Tatsumi then called for a meeting.

TBC-----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I had to split up the epilogue into two parts. So here's the first one! I figured I wasn't going to finish the other one before I got back to school. So I decided to finish it at that! Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	22. Last Mission Pt 2

Alternate Universe 

Last Mission: Part 2

He paused at the door as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There was a note conveniently lying on his desk. It seemed innocent enough.

Curious, Muraki picked it up and began to read. He was grateful that his curiosity won in the end.

The note was a kidnapper's note.

It was no surprise that Tatsumi then called for a meeting.

-X-

Muraki became suspicious.

It had already been ten minutes since Tatsumi had called for a meeting. The usually late Tsuzuki was on time while Kanoe-kaichou has yet to arrive along with his partner and Maria. Tatsumi hasn't started explaining yet so that meant they had to wait.

Obviously the secretary was waiting for someone. Tatsumi looked disturbed and lost in thought. Muraki noted that this must be something big for Tatsumi, who never lost his cool, to be thoroughly disturbed.

A few minutes later Kanoe entered; his face grim. He stared straight at Tatsumi's questionable gaze.

"It has been confirmed. Kurosaki-kun and Maria have disappeared."

-X-

Hisoka groggily woke up. He didn't remember going to sleep. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to get a better view of where he was. This didn't feel like his place. But it felt warm at the same time. There were no unwanted emotions that were being broadcast for his headache to begin.

Before he could relax, he had to know where he was.

Hisoka took a good look at his surroundings.

He was on the floor. The floor was comfortable though. He was lying on a tatami mat and he also noticed that he was wearing a black kimono with light green roses stitched on it. It was pretty odd seeing green roses but…

Although it was pretty, he preferred a yukata seeing as how he was a guy! This looked like something Saya and Yuma will cook up. Speaking of which…

He steadily but hastily got up. He walked about three feet before he was pushed back. His back hit against something invisible. It was as if he was being held in a cage, an invisible cage at that. Looking around, his eyes drifted to the floor, only to notice that there was some sort of cult circle drawn, showing his limited area.

Someone had taken him. But who? If it was someone that had personal grudges against two 'certain' shinigamis, Hisoka wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of it. If it was, then when he got out, he was going to be hasty with a bat or book, or whatever he got his hands on to give one of them a second death. Or both incase he wasn't in a good mood.

Well, whoever kidnapped him probably knew he was a shinigami and would block his access to Meifu. So teleporting would be hopeless. It might hurt trying. He knew from experience. So he decided to wait. After all, kidnappers always come to see their captives. He closed his eyes, leaning against the invisible cage.

He was about to drift off again when a loud screech, more like a squeal shook him out of it.

"Kyah! You're so cute!" _Saya, Yuma! _He thought panicky. He turned to look at the woman to his surprise was neither Saya nor Yuma. He sighed in relief. But he was rather confused as he stared straight at Maria. _What is she doing in that form? _He thought to himself.

"Maria?" he asked. She was in her vampire form, white hair, red eyes, and hospital sheet complexion. Although she didn't really need to transform to take blood, it still was a bit creepy.

"I knew the colors would work great for you. Do you like?" she asked eagerly. He sighed before nodding 'yes'. He didn't want to anger her. Although, he wondered, why wasn't she letting him out?

"Oi, Maria, why haven't you let me out yet?" Hisoka asked seriously. Something was really off. He was surprised that he didn't sense it before. He was usually perceptive even without his empathy.

"Because! I've just kidnapped you!" she stated happily. _Crazy little… _Hisoka lost his train of thought. He didn't really want to think ill of Maria, but she was pushing it right now.

"And why have you kidnapped me?"

"I wanted to have some fun. It's boring being trapped inside with nothing to do. My counterpart is currently resting as I have placed her there. Now it's my turn to take control. You may call me Ira."

_Can't my afterlife get any worse? _Hisoka thought bitterly. First, there was this psychotic doctor who killed him, then there was the psychotic puppy with humanity issues, and now a vampire with a split personality! How can it not be any worse? Oh, lets not forget the Hokkaido pair that like dressing pretty boys in a drag. He was still the pick of the month. Hisoka really hated his afterlife.

"You should thank that last mission when you two found the killer that Maria instinctively drank from to save you, then the explosion in the lab was the final break for me. As Maria drinks blood, cracks form in my cage. Now that she's in it, if I don't drink she gets out. It is said that the blood of an empath can sustain any vampire for a decade."

Hisoka's hand immediate flew to his neck, feeling for any marks or any signs, for he was sure they probably healed.

"Don't worry, I haven't drunken anything from you. The catch of it is that vampires have to have an empaths' permission. That totally sucked when I heard that." She signed in mock misery. "So I sent out a note informing of your abduction so I can have fun in the process!"

"What the hell is up with all of you?! You're all nuts!"

"That's harsh," 'Ira' pouted. "I prefer intelligently insane. Isn't that less degrading?"

"I hate you."

"But you like Maria! Why not me?" 'Ira' pouted.

"One, she wouldn't hold me like this, two, she wouldn't use me for her own amusement. Do you notice a difference?" Hisoka stated sarcastically. He hoped this would get through 'Ira' and they could move on.

-X-

They all stared at Muraki as he finished reading the note he found. They were rather peeved that he didn't tell them of it sooner.

"Why couldn't you have told us this sooner?" Tatsumi asked. Muraki shrugged.

"Oh because I didn't think we'd need it, seeing as how you have a lot of info on this." Muraki answered. "But of course, we do need every information." Muraki held up the note for them to see. "Doesn't this handwriting look very familiar?"

Tsuzuki snatched it from his hand. Oh, he recognized the handwriting all right. He didn't think she would come out now. It hasn't been ten years yet.

"Its Ira's handwriting," Tsuzuki said.

"Oh? I thought it was Maria's?" Muraki stated.

"Maria, Ira, same person, just different personalities. It hasn't been ten years yet. But for some reason she's come out. She's not around here, she's back at her house in China."

"Do you have any idea why she would do this?" Kanoe asked.

"She must've been bored."

"Well, that's interesting. Should we go to China then?" Muraki stated halfway out the door.

"Don't overspend!" Came Tatsumi's last words to them.

-X-

It seemed like a long trip to China. Muraki tried getting some sleep, but being forced to sit by Tsuzuki wasn't that enticing. The brown-haired man kept ordering some food. He wondered why the plane served him that much anyway. At least they were finally off. They had to wait for someone. According to Tsuzuki, they had an escort waiting for them. For some reason it felt nostalgic.

"Xiaolin-kaichou!" Tsuzuki yelled across the terminal. Muraki snapped out of his daze to notice an irritated man walking towards them. _So this must be Maria's boyfriend. _He thought to himself. He wondered how but shook his head of those thoughts. He could think about them later. They had a mission to get his partner back and bring Maria back to her senses.

"Don't yell so loud baka. Everyone can hear you," Xiaolin said, annoyed. "You must be Muraki. Tatsumi and Konoe informed me of your arrival along with the baka. Just so you know, I will be joining you on this mission so I can convince Ira to return control over to Maria."

"Alright," Muraki responded. "I assume, you're going to take us there?" he asked.

"Yes, I still live there after all."

-X-

"NO! For the thousandth time, NO!" Hisoka declined at Ira's proposal.

"But- but- Hisoka-kun!" she whined. "Why not? I'm bored! Since you won't let me drink your blood I have nothing to do until Xiaolin comes with your partner and mine!"

"What part of 'no' don't you get?"

"Wah! Hisoka-kun so mean! Just like Xiao-chan!"

_Beep… Beep… Beep… _

They both stopped their bicker when they heard the noise. Ira glanced at the screen in the room revealing the intruders. She jumped in excitement. Hisoka just rolled his eyes. He hoped Muraki and Tsuzuki would hurry up. Ira was getting on his nerves. Maria was better company.

"Mitte! Mitte! Hisoka-kun! They're here!" She was thoughtful for a moment. "Should I start with them or maybe the demons? Ne, what do you think Hisoka-kun?"

On the other hand, maybe Ira was better at the moment.

"Start with them then the demons." Hisoka answered for her. As long as she let him watch then it was all good.

"Okay! Here we go!"

Ira outstretched her hands, concentrating as a deep purple aura surrounded her. She pointed her hands to the door releasing the aura pass the barrier. She got out of the trance and sat down watching the screen. "Ne, Hisoka-kun let's watch."

-X-

Xiaolin growled in annoyance. Ira was bothersome. As soon as they entered the house, the scenery shifted to another that he was unfamiliar with. He wasn't familiar with this. Usually Ira would send out demons first before the shadows. So, if Ira sent out the shadows first then they weren't close to her location. If they even reach the demons, they're close to their destination. Xiaolin turned to face the other two.

"It seems Ira likes to play a little longer. This is a maze; we just have to find the exit. Since she didn't start with demons, then we're going to have to find our way out manually this time," Xiaolin said, then sighed. "Ira is releasing the shadows first. It's part of her small army that is useless. They're not worth our time. Tatsumi would've been useful for this. Anyways, follow my lead."

Xiaolin held his hand out in front of him. A ball of fire formed in the palm of his hand. It shot out down the corridor. He signaled for his two companions to follow him.

"The flames will light the path for us. The light makes the shadows noticeable incase they come out and attack us. They would start attacking us a ways before she sends out demons. You shouldn't worry about the boy. Ira wouldn't harm him. He's an empath, no? She's most likely begging for his blood."

"Why would Hisoka, being an empath, be important?" Muraki asked.

"It's a true myth among vampires. An empath's blood can sustain them for ten years. Plus, an empath's blood can regenerate quickly. So, she could come back to your partner again in ten years."

"Ara, no wonder when I killed him slowly, his blood clotted too quickly."

"Please doctor, spare us your conquests," Tsuzuki said scathingly. Xiaolin knew that tone of voice. If Tsuzuki was mad, that was it.

"You two better spare me your quarrels or I'm throwing you both out." Xiaolin said immediately. It stopped Tsuzuki and Muraki to throw an insult to the other. At least it was quiet.

-X-

"Xiao-chan is so smart! He knows what I'm planning. I can't believe Maria told him our secrets." Ira stated, watching as how Xiaolin's fire led them on the right path. Hisoka rolled his eyes but nevertheless, kept watching the scene. At the moment, the three were getting their asses kicked by some shadow henchmen. Maybe Maria could teach him that. He needed one everyday since Tsuzuki and Muraki drove him up the wall.

"Maybe you should change it, something he's unfamiliar with," Hisoka suggested. He wanted this damn game to last, not end in the stupid way. Ira's face beamed with a smile. She let down his confines and brought him over, next to her. She taught him how to work the controls, which were a mix of magic and science. Hisoka was beginning to like this.

"Ne, ne Hisoka-kun, ganbatte ne." She watched as his hands worked wonders, easily manipulating the time-space continuum in the house. She glomped and squealed in happiness at him. Hisoka was her new favorite person. Hisoka didn't care as he was enjoying the chess game he was playing. He even cracked a smile as she cheered. "Ah! I make Hisoka-kun smile!" He immediately denied it but they knew.

-X-

"Xiaolin, I don't think this is Ira," Tsuzuki stated summoning Suzaku to take care of the shadow that just appeared. Xiaolin sighed as he realized Tsuzuki could be right. Only one thing could happen.

"Tatsumi warned me about this. The boy is probably controlling the board." He stated exasperatedly. Muraki let out a smirk.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? We could've gotten out of this faster," He stated as a purplish glow emitted from under him. The other two waited to see what he would do. The purple symbol disappeared and Muraki pointed to the wall to their left. "Break down this wall Tsuzuki-san."

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Tsuzuki protested.

"Since you already have your shikigami out, then there's no point in me summoning mine. The faster, the better."

Before Tsuzuki could utter a protest, Xiaolin interrupted, "Just do it," he commanded. Tsuzuki grumbled incoherent words. But did it anyway. Suzaku tore down the wall and they heard a couple of surprised screams coming from the inside.

When the dust cleared, they saw that Ira had put a barrier around them while she had Hisoka in her arms.

"Xiao-chan, Maria is going to be mad," Ira, said in a singsong voice. "You broke the door."

"Ira, I'm this close to adding five more years to your decade," Xiaolin threatened.

"NO!" she protested clutching Hisoka like a teddy bear. Hisoka grimaced.

"Ira…" Xiaolin began as if he was going to scold a child.

"Not until Hisoka-kun agrees to let me taste. Otherwise find me another."

"Ira, you're being childish!"

"No I'm not!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Hisoka yelled, tired of the bickering. He had broken out of Ira's slacked grip and glared at everyone. Muraki and Tsuzuki wisely stayed out of it. "I'll let you, but…" he stressed the word, "You have to let Maria get control. Will you do that?" He asked Ira. He was careful with his words but he knew she wouldn't take it seriously. She would still keep her end of the bargain though.

"Really?" she asked, unbelievingly. Hisoka nodded.

"But you have to promise."

She squealed enthusiastically before jumping him. She needed him down for this. Ira didn't waste any time. She nuzzled the neck and gently bit, making it a more comfortable bite instead of a feeding bite. The three men turned away, more in jealousy than actual privacy. Hisoka could feel some of his strength being zapped. He was regenerating but it would be drained immediately. He felt the sudden shift.

"Hey, I didn't say you could have any," he told her. She was pushed away by his limited strength.

"But… you let Ira! Why not me?"

"You both are tics! It felt like she was feeding for two before she let you have control, Maria."

"Can I lick off the rest?" Maria asked hopefully. Hisoka sighed.

"Fine, but if you bite me, I'm permanently hating you." Maria sighed in content as she began to lap up the remaining blood that spilled over. "Oh, Ira told me to tell you that someone broke your door."

Hisoka did take note as Xiaolin and Tsuzuki tensed up. Only Muraki was clueless about it because he didn't know what's so important about a door until Maria's eyes turned on them.

"Tsuzuki used Suzaku to do it!"

"They told me to!"

"You're the one who made the choice Tsuzuki-san. I didn't force you."

-X-

Tatsumi read the diligent mission report, surprisingly from Maria. He glanced up to notice that neither Tsuzuki nor Muraki were present. Perhaps he should've warned the two of them. Hisoka and Maria were not a team to be trifled with.

"Where are Tsuzuki and Muraki?" he asked.

"They're paying for the damages they did to my house. And I'm making sure they pay for it in full."

-X-

If one wanted to go back and see what was currently being done at Maria's residence, you would see three, hardworking-fixer-upper men. But then again, you would hear the constant whine, complaint, yelling, pounding, occasional explosions, etc.

They now knew, when Maria meant pay in full, she _means _pay in full.

-X-

"Hisoka-kun!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"I just gave you one a few hours ago!"

"I know but I gotta have four meals."

"It's my blood remember?"

"But… Hisoka-kun! You regenerate quickly anyway!"

"Watari needs a new test taster, hungry now?"

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: Hehe! I finished another fic! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had some fun writing it. I hope this ending is good enough. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
